


Dreams

by EasyCompany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, Lemon, Love, Luzides Träumen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyCompany/pseuds/EasyCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Träume. Drei verdammte Alpträume die unserem lieblings Setter jede Nacht zur Hölle machen. Und da er sie allein nicht los wird, bietet sich die denkbar seltsamste Hilfe an. Kageyama ist am Anfang gar nicht so erfreut, dass sein Spiker in seinen Alpträumen herumstöbert, aber dieses Missfallen legt sich nach und nach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alphaphase: Traum eins

**Author's Note:**

> Jahooo~  
> Freut mich, dass ihr diese Geschichte angeklickt habt.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ja, ich freue mich auch über konstruktive Kritik.<3  
> Uploads: Donnerstags + Sonntags  
> Have fun!  
> LG Easy~

,,Ah, Kageyama, das ist das dritte Mal heute!“, rief der Wirbelwind aufgebracht und kniete auf dem Boden, während er sich seine gerötete Wange hielt.  
Kageyama kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich mit der Hand die Stirn.  
Ein tiefer Seufzer drang aus seiner Brust. Er musste dazu nichts sagen, immerhin war es wirklich das dritte Mal heute.  
Natürlich hatte er nicht die Absicht, in das Gesicht seines Spikers zu tossen, aber er verfehlte bei ihrem Freak-Toss zurzeit immer den Zielpunkt.  
,,Ein guter Spiker denkt mit und hätte kein Problem, das zu spiken!“, murmelte Tsukishima und schob sich mit einem Finger elegant die Brille zurück auf die richtige Stelle seiner Nase.  
Hinata zog einen Schmollmund, rieb sich nochmal kurz die Wange und stand dann trotzig auf.  
,,Mir geht’s gut, weitermachen!“, rief er und nickte Kageyama wieder voller Elan zu.  
Der Setter antwortete nichts auf diese Geste, diesmal nicht.  
Seine ganze Leidenschaft galt dem Volleyball, sein ganzes Können, sein ganzes Talent steckte in dem Sport, doch heute fühlte es sich für ihn so an, als würde er nur mit halber Kraft kämpfen können.  
Dieses Gefühl war etwas völlig Neues für den Setter und es frustrierte ihn.  
Kageyamas Mundwinkel wanderten nach unten, während er mürrisch den Volleyball in seinen Händen drehte.  
Gleich darauf hob er das Gesicht und blickte den nächsten Spiker an, Tanaka.  
Heute galt es aus verschiedenen Winkeln zu spiken.  
Klar, wenn man den perfekten Toss bekam, konnte man seine ganze Kraft hinein legen und perfekt spiken, aber wenn man mal nicht den perfekten Toss bekam...  
Eigentlich hatte Kageyama stark bezweifelt, dass seine Spiker je etwas anderes als gute Tosse von ihm bekommen würden, doch er stimmte dem Trainer zu. Im Spiel konnte es schon mal ganz anders aussehen.  
Er nickte kurz und tosste. Der Ball würde zu niedrig kommen und außerdem etwas zu weit vom Netz entfernt sein!  
Das wusste Kageyama einfach, und das noch bevor der Ball seine Fingerkuppen ganz verlassen hatte.  
Schuhe quietschten in der Halle und Tanaka schlug mit voller Wucht auf den Ball.  
Stumm sah Kageyama dabei zu. Der Ball wurde zurück gepfeffert, landete im Netz, das Netz dehnte sich und schoss den Ball zurück.  
Es war ein harter Schlag gewesen. So hart, das er Hinata ausknockte, der gerade auf dem Rückweg war, um sich wieder in eine Reihe zu stellen.  
Bums. Und der Rotschopf lag am Boden.  
Kageyama musste fast grinsen. Er hätte fast schon darauf gewettet, dass Tanaka zu hart schlagen würde, und hatte den Ball extra in diese Position gebracht.  
,,Kageyama!“, fauchte der Wirbelwind und hob den Kopf vom Boden, während er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
Nur mit einiger Kraft konnte sich Kageyama das Schmunzeln verkneifen. Hinata wusste, was er konnte und was nicht. Und mittlerweile beherrschte der Setter es einigermaßen, seine Spiker einzuschätzen.  
Hinata wusste, dass dieser Ball mit Absicht zu ihm gekommen war.  
Nur die anderen verstanden es nicht, noch nicht.  
Kageyama war zufrieden damit. Lieber wurde er etwas unterschätzt. Etwas, nicht gänzlich.  
Andere zu überraschen gab ihm diese Genugtuung.  
Also, wenn er die Flugbahn eines Balles so berechnen konnte, warum schaffte er keinen Freak-Toss!?  
Jedes mal wenn er den Ball zu Hinata bringen wollte, fühlte es sich an, als könnte er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren.  
Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Nun gut, den Ball an sich zu Hinata zu bringen war kein großes Ding.  
Der Kleine zog Bälle ja förmlich magnetisch an, nur trafen sie ihn nie dort... wo er sie hätte spiken können.  
,,Pause!“, rief Daichi und trabte zu Tanaka, um ihm kurz zu erklären, worauf es ankam.  
In der Zwischenzeit flitzte Hinata zu seinem Setter.  
,,Was!?“, fragte dieser und blickte auf den Kleinen hinunter, der ihn schmollend aus braunen Augen anstarrte.  
,,Bist du böse auf mich!?“, fragte der Wirbelwind und legte den Kopf schief.  
Kageyama zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. Warum sollte er böse auf seinen Spiker sein, abgesehen von dem Shit, den er hier gerade im Moment abzog.  
,,Mich mit Bällen abzuwerfen ist doch deine Art zu sagen, dass du sauer bist!“, meinte Hinata, etwas lauter als nötig.  
Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte. War er sauer? Auf Hinata?  
Er horchte tief in sich hinein, dann sah er wieder zu seinem Spiker.  
Böse? Nein, nicht auf Hinata.  
Kein anderer strengte sich so an wie sein kleiner Spiker. Kein anderer hatte den Biss und die Fähigkeiten so zu kämpfen, und kein anderer war so auf ihn eingespielt wie Hinata.  
,,Nein, bin ich nicht!“, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige dem Spiker und drehte sich abrupt weg, um dem Kleinen nicht mehr in die großen, braunen Kulleraugen blicken zu müssen, die Hinata extra für solche Momente machte.  
Nein, ...er war nicht böse..nicht auf Hinata. Eher war er sauer auf sich selbst.  
Wie sollte er aus seinen Teammitgliedern alles herausholen können, wenn er selbst nicht 110% gab?  
Kageyama schnaubte, dann trabte er zu Sugawara und besprach sich kurz mit dem zweiten Setter.  
Der Grauhaarige lächelte wie immer und war freundlich, obwohl Kageyama mal wieder den Hauch seiner dunklen Aura um sich wabern hatte.  
,,Hey, das wird schon“, meinte der Vizekapitän und lachte aufmunternd.  
Kageyama ließ seufzend den Kopf hängen. Der zweite Setter Karasunos stutzte.  
,,Kageyama, schläfst du zur Zeit nicht gut?!“, fragte er und musterte leicht besorgt dessen Gesicht.  
Der große Setter winkte ab und begab sich zurück auf seinen Posten zum Tossen.  
Daichi hatte die Pause beendet und mit Sugawara-san konnte er sich auch noch ein anderes Mal austauschen.  
Aber der liebenswürdige Grauhaarige hatte nicht ganz unrecht.  
Kageyama schlief zwar bestens, aber er träumte nicht sonderlich gut. Diese Träume beschäftigten ihn seit ungefähr zwei Wochen und es waren immer dieselben drei.  
,,Reiß dich zusammen“, fuhr sich Kageyama selbst an. Wegen ein paar lapidaren Träumen würde er nicht schlapp machen. Das war Volleyball, seine Passion und er würde den Teufel tun, das aufzugeben, oder auch nur um ein Stück nachzulassen.

~

,,Kageyama!?“, drang die sanfte und doch einnehmende Stimme Hinatas zu ihm durch und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und realisierte erst jetzt, was er machte. Er hatte auf dem Weg nach Hause kurz vor dem Ende des Schulgeländes zurückgeblickt und war so stehen geblieben.  
,,Sugawara-san hat gesagt, du...“, begann der Spiker ernst, er machte sich sichtlich Sorgen, doch der Setter unterbrach ihn hastig:,,Hör auf, dir einen Kopf zu machen, Hinata, ich hab das Training heute einfach nur vermasselt. Gomene!“  
Kurze Stille, während sich die beiden einfach nur ansahen.  
Hinata riss die Augen auf, deutete mit dem Finger auf Kageyama und meinte laut:,,Also stimmt es, du bist wirklich nicht ganz richtig!“   
Die Tatsache dass sich Kageyama bei IHM entschuldigte... der Setter musste sich irgendwo den Kopf angeschlagen haben, oder er war krank, oder...  
,,Baka!“  
Schwups fand sich Hinata in einem Schwitzkasten wieder.  
Doch Kageyama ließ den zappelnden Spiker ungewohnt bald wieder los.  
Keuchend brachte Hinata erst mal zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Setter.  
,,Was ist denn los, ich will dir doch nur helfen!“, beschwerte sich der Rotschopf.  
,,Danke, ich verzichte!“, fauchte Kageyama zurück, drehte sich ruckartig um und stapfte davon.  
Hinata blinzelte und sah seinem Setter nach.  
Er machte keine weiteren Anstalten, Kageyama zu folgen, auch wenn er es gerne täte.  
Der kühle Herbstwind wirbelte ein paar rote und orangene Blätter auf.  
Der Spiker seufzte, als der graue Himmel den ersten kalten Regentropfen direkt auf dem Kopf des Kleinen platzieren musste.  
Es begann zu regnen.

~

Zwei Uhr nachts.  
Alles war dunkel. Man hörte nur das gleichmäßige Atmen eines Schlafenden.  
Frische Luft kam durch das gekippte Fenster, zusammen mit dem nächtlichen Straßenlärm.  
Sanft bewegten sich die Vorhänge im Luftzug.  
Im Bett lag jemand, schlief tief und fest. Und dieser jemand würde sich auch nicht so schnell aufwecken lassen.  
Eine schwarze Haarsträhne rutschte zur Seite als der Setter einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug machte, und die Augen aufriss.  
Blaue Augen sahen in die Dunkelheit.  
,,Nicht schon wieder“,seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich auf.  
Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet um etwas in der Schwärze erkennen zu können, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Hilfe?  
Langsam und lustlos stand er auf, drehte sich um und sah sich selbst im Bett liegen.  
Er hasste das Gefühl, sich selbst beim schlafen zusehen zu können, den eigenen Körper zu sehen.  
Kageyama schauderte. Klar, er träumte.  
Und er träumte diesen Traum immer wieder, nur jetzt im Moment wollte ihm nicht einfallen, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Das Einzige was blieb, war dieses Déjà-vu Gefühl. Die Szene war ihm seltsam bekannt.  
Abwartend blickte er an sich hinunter, nichts. Er war nur Betrachter.  
Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Es war ein Tapsen, ein Krabbeln.  
Kageyama wurde schlecht. Sein Blick irrte durch das Zimmer.   
Stand seine Tür schon die ganze Zeit offen!? Eine innere Stimme schrie ihn an die Tür zu schließen, doch er kam nicht von der Stelle.  
Hilflos sah er zu.  
Dunkelheit fraß sich durch den Hausgang, Kälte wehte mit.  
Kageyama begann hilflos zu zittern, Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Hilfe...  
Er wusste nicht wieso, nicht warum und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun konnte.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Körper, der im Bett lag und schlief.  
,,Wach auf!“, rief er sich selbst zu. Kein Laut war zu hören.   
Etwas scharrte, als es den Gang entlang gekrochen kam. Die Schwärze hielt am Türrahmen an und waberte leicht in das Zimmer.  
,,Wach auf!“, rief Kageyama so laut er konnte, doch sein Mund bewegte sich nicht, seine Stimme war nicht existent.  
Genau in diesem Moment schob sich etwas vom Flur in sein Zimmer.  
Ein haariges Bein hakte sich im Türrahmen ein. Ein zweites auf der anderen Seite, ein drittes oben und langsam schob sich der massige Körper hinter her.  
Die Luft anhaltend sah Kageyama zu, wie Augen in das Zimmer starrten.  
Er konnte diese Gier förmlich fühlen. Angeekelt, fasziniert und mit dem erstickenden Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, sah sich der Setter der Situation ausgeliefert.  
Die einzelnen Glieder der 8 Beine knickten nach und nach. Beißzangen klackten.  
Das Kratzen und Scharren drang dem Setter durch Mark und Bein, während sich die Spinne in sein Zimmer schob.  
Geifer klatschte auf den Boden. Kaum war die Spinne im Zimmer, drehte sie sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit zum Bett, stellte sich auf ihre vier Hinterbeine und...  
,,Wach auf!“, rief Kageyama lauter, seine Sicht verzerrte sich.  
Er war unter der Spinne, in seinem Bett.  
Angst, Schrecken, Alptraum.  
Hilfe!!!  
Mit einem lauten Schnappen stießen die Beißzangen aneinander und Kageyama blickte in unzählige Augen, die seine Angst spiegelten.

,,Ah!“, stöhnte Kageyama und setzte sich ruckartig auf.  
Mit zitternden Händen tastete er seinen Hals ab. Keine Bisswunde, er war noch ganz.  
Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter und er blickte auf.  
Seine Zimmertür stand offen. Langsam stand er auf, spürte den festen Boden unter seinen Füßen, die kalte Luft im Zimmer und die dahinschwindende Wärme seines Bettes.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und er schloss die Tür schnell wieder.  
Er war nicht tot, er war nicht gefressen worden... alles war gut...alles war gut.  
Vollkommen wach, schleppte er sich zurück in sein Bett und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker.  
Vier Uhr in der Früh. Kageyama schluckte.  
Noch immer spürte er diese Gier, diesen Hunger in der Luft hängen. Was war das!?!


	2. Alphaphase: Traum zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast hätte ich vergessen das Kapitel hochzuladen.   
> Upsi xD  
> Diesmal ein Traum ohne Spinnen und ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel besser.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> LG Easy~

Die Sonne schien warm und liebevoll durch die sich bewegenden Blätter.  
Es war noch frisch draußen und es würde Tag für Tag kälter werden.  
Der Himmel war verziert von einzelnen Wölkchen und der Wind bewegte spielerisch die Äste der Bäume.  
Rot, Orange, Gelb...  
Nachdenklich blickte Hinata aus dem Fenster. Er stand im unteren Schulgang und sah aus der großen Fensterfront in den Schulhof, wo sich ein paar Bäume befanden.  
Ein magisches Lichterspiel flirrte auf dem Boden.  
Noch war früher Morgen. In zehn Minuten würde die erste Stunde beginnen.  
Hinata wusste nicht wieso, aber er war stehen geblieben. Seine Augen sahen verträumt nach draußen.  
,,Jetzt wird es bald wieder Regen geben!“,sagte der Rotschopf zu sich selber und nickte nachdenklich.  
Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und nahm erst ab da den Trubel auf dem Schulflur wahr.  
Zahllose Schüler und ein paar Lehrer drängten sich aneinander vorbei. Begrüßungen, Kinderlachen, lautes Rufen.  
Der kleine Spiker schlängelte sich in die Richtung seines Klassenzimmers. Was für ein Morgen.  
Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich irgendwas verändern würde.  
Achselzuckend war er mit den Gedanken bereits in der Mittagspause und bei einer schönen Tasse Heißer Schokolade... vorzugsweise mit Marshmallows!  
Mit seiner unverkennbaren Glückspilz-Glitzer-Sternchen-Aura und einem wohligen Lächeln tapste er ins Klassenzimmer und ging zu seinem Platz.  
Jap, heute war er definitiv gut drauf. Es war ein schöner Tag!

Kageyama hielt den Arm vors Gesicht, um die Augen abzuschirmen.  
Die Sonne war vielleicht grell heute! Ein arschkalter Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, welche eh schon rot waren und sich taub anfühlten.   
Hastig flitzte der Setter über das Schulgelände und wäre fast auf ein paar der modrigen, kack-braunen Blätter ausgerutscht. Scheiß Herbst!  
Die Tischtennisplatte mitten im Schulhof blendete ihn vorzüglich und gerade klingelte es zum Stundenbeginn.  
So schnell es ging, hastete Kageyama in das Gebäude und wurde von einer Welle an Schweißgeruch, Lärm und klebrigem Bonbonduft erfasst.  
Er hechtete ein paar Stufen hinauf und verfluchte alle Menschen, die ihm entgegen kamen.  
Warum musste er auch verschlafen!?  
Der Setter hatte ein paar Andeutungen von Augenringen im Gesicht und war noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst. Eigentlich hätten ihm alle aus dem Weg springen müssen...  
Keuchend erreichte er sein Klassenzimmer, natürlich nach der Lehrerin.  
Die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen wanderten noch tiefer nach unten, als er das Fach bedachte, welches er nun hatte. Physik.   
Das dunkle Wabern um ihn wurde noch tiefer und er fragte sich, warum heute so ein scheiß Tag war.

~

,,Oi, Kageyama, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht!?“, fragte Hinata und tauchte neben dem Getränkeautomaten im Schulhof auf.  
Der Setter zuckte zusammen und bedachte Hinata mit seinem altbekannten Blick.  
,,Mensch, Hinata, so guckt Kageyama immer: Wenn er lächelt, wenn er sich freut, wenn er wütend ist, wenn ihm langweilig ist, auf einer Party und wenn er sich nicht zwischen Joghurt- und Milchdrink entscheiden kann!“, rief Noya lachend und klopfte dem kleinen Spiker von hinten auf die Schulter.  
Kageyama grummelte vor sich hin, bevor er fragte:,,Hast du nicht noch was zu tun, Nishinoya-san!?“  
Der Libero winkte ab und zeigte grinsend seine Zähne. ,,Englisch fällt aus, das bedeutet mehr Freizeit!“  
Und damit verschwand der temperamentvolle Libero wieder, weil er einem Mädchen hinter her gucken musste.  
Kageyama und Hinata blinzelten, sahen sich an, sahen dem verschwindenden Noya nach, blinzelten... und zuckten die Achseln.  
,,Wie auch immer. Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du morgen in der Früh mit mir trainieren würdest!“, meinte Hinata und wippte mit seinem Unschuldslächeln auf den Ballen vor und zurück, während er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.  
Kageyama lehnte sich seufzend mit der Stirn gegen den Getränkeautomat und kam versehentlich auf die Knöpfe.  
Es passierte das, was der Setter schon seit Monaten versuchte. Einmal Milch und einmal Joghurtdrink kamen aus dem Automaten, zum Preis von einem. Er hatte die Knöpfchen gleichzeitig gedrückt und gegen die Maschine gewonnen.  
Erstaunt blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige und sah zu, wie beide Tetrapacks nach unten in den Ausgabebehälter fielen.  
,,Huhu. Mich gibt’s auch noch!“, murmelte Hinata und wedelte mit einer Hand, weil er fand, dass Kageyama ihn mehr beachten sollte.  
,,Klar, warum nicht“, murmelte Kageyama abwesend. Ein bisschen Training würde ihm nicht schaden, so viel wie er in letzter Zeit versemmelte...  
Er musste diesen Freak-Quick einfach wieder hinbekommen. Ansonsten würde ihn Hinata nicht mehr für voll nehmen. Dem Setter graute es vor dem Gedanken, das Hinata mal auf ihn herabsehen könnte, schließlich glitzerten seine braunen Augen immer so süß, wenn er einen Toss bekam.  
Kageyama presste die Lippen zusammen.   
,,Yay!“, schrie Hinata über den ganzen Schulhof, machte einen Luftsprung und flitzte davon.  
Blaue Augen blickten ihm nach. Klar, dass Hinata es nicht verstand. Doch...  
,,...wer nichts kann, wird aussortiert!“, murmelte der Setter vor sich hin und stach den Strohhalm in den Tetrapack.  
Er würde sich nicht zum Sondermüll begeben. Nicht er. Niemals.  
Dafür war er zu stolz... außerdem...   
,,...halten andere große Stücke auf mich!“, seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und schlenderte über den Schulhof.  
Zwei Schüler rannten an ihm vorbei und riefen sich irgendetwas zu.  
War es normal, dass er sich einsam fühlte, wenn keiner seiner lauten, nervigen Teamkollegen um ihn war? (Er meinte Hinata)  
Ein frischer Wind kam auf und zauste die schwarzen Haare Kageyamas.  
Der Setter beschloss, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht mochte, welches ihn zu seinem Spiker hinzog.   
Als Setter musste er sich auf jeden Spiker einlassen können, denn wer wusste schon, wie lang Hinata und er noch zusammen spielen würden?  
Das Klingeln zur nächsten Stunde riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

~

Der Wind pfiff durch die Häuser, welche nie mehr als sechs Stockwerke hatten.  
Alles erschien farblos... Schwarz und Weiß.  
Die Sonne verbarg sich hinter einer grauen Wolkenwand, das Zwielicht hüllte das Gesamte in seltsam schmierige Kontraste.  
,,Wo bin ich!?“, fragte sich Kageyama Tobio, seine Stimme hallte wie unter Wasser wieder.  
Alles war leer. Um ihn erstreckte sich eine riesige Stadt.   
,,Was ist das hier!?“, fragte sich der Setter und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.  
Überall waren die Häuser gleich. Betongebäude... Balkone...  
,,Hallo!?“, rief Kageyama, seine Stimme verlor sich. Nichts.  
Der Schrei eines Falken hallte von irgendwo her, doch ansonsten war alles so beklemmend still.  
Es war, als würde diese Ruhe zäh und träge über der Stadt liegen und alles ersticken, was unter ihr lag. Einzig und allein der Wind bewegte sich frei und lachte, wenn er durch Straßen rannte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige stand mitten auf einer Straße. Er hörte kein Geräusch, sah keine Menschen.  
Blinzelnd richtete Kageyama seine blauen Augen auf die Häuser.  
Er sah keine Farben, kein Leben... es war so still. Ihm wurde schlecht und eine Gänsehaut strich ihm mit ihren Fingern über den Nacken.  
Der Wind hauchte nochmal durch die Straße, trieb Müll vor sich her.  
Es war eine Stadt, ohne Einwohner, ohne Leben...  
Da realisierte er, dass er allein war. Völlig allein.  
Hatte er sich verlaufen? Wie war er hier hergekommen?  
Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, um sich umzusehen. Alles schien so unversehrt hier.  
Egal, wo er entlangkam. Er sah kein Graffiti, keine kaputten Fensterscheiben.  
Die Häuser waren alle unbeschädigt, einzig und allein die Zeit ließ diese Illusion verschwinden.  
Abblätternde Farbe, fauliges Holz... vom Regen durchweichte Vorhänge.  
Dem Setter kam es vor, als wären die Häuser nur noch tote Hüllen. Mit großen Augen trabte er an ihnen vorbei und blickte in die schwarzen Öffnungen.   
Alle Türen und Fenster standen offen, schlugen auf und zu, wie der Wind eben mit ihnen spielte.  
Kageyama sah zu den Straßenschildern auf, welche in dreckigem Grau strahlten. Keine Namen.  
,,Hallo!?“, rief Kageyama und fühlte sich beklommen.  
Es war, als würden die Häuser ihn aus ihren schwarzen Fensterhöhlen hinterher starren.  
Mit schneller werdendem Schritt trat er in eine andere Straße.  
Laut platschte es, als er in eine Pfütze trat. Er blinzelte und hob den Kopf.  
Ein Regentropfen hatte sich aus dem Himmel gelöst und fiel hinab.  
Für die dörren, ausgetrockneten Blumen in den Blumenkästen war es zu spät.  
Autos parkten am Straßenrand. Vorhänge wehten aus den Fenstern.  
Plakate blätterten langsam von den Litfaßsäulen.  
Kageyama runzelte die Stirn. Blickte sich in dieser grauen Landschaft um.  
Ein Pappbecher rollte, vom Wind angetrieben, an ihm vorbei. Wo waren die Menschen?!  
Hier war nichts. Absolut nichts.  
Kageyama merkte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß den Nacken hinunterlief.  
Hier war nichts!  
Eine Tür quietschte und schlug zu.  
Er begann zu rennen, hastete durch die leeren Straßen. Seine Schuhe machten unerträglich laute Geräusche, als er über die alte Straße rannte.  
Wo war er!? Hier war nichts! War hier niemand!? Hier war doch nichts!!! Hier war doch nichts!  
Er rannte über einen großen Parkplatz, wo keine Autos standen.   
Auf einer Grünfläche in der Nähe befand sich ein Spielplatz.  
Abrupt blieb der Setter stehen, seine Haare wehten leicht im Wind, während er die blauen Augen aufriss.  
Fensterläden schlugen auf und zu.  
Die Schaukeln schwangen leicht im Wind. Das Karussell drehte sich quietschend.   
Tick... Tack...Tick...Tack.  
Kageyama drehte sich um und besah sich die große Uhr, die über dem Eingang des Firmengebäudes angebracht war.  
Tick...Tack...  
Der Zeiger sprang immer vor und zurück, als hätte er einen Wackelkontakt.  
Die Nackenhaare des Setters stellten sich auf und er rannte weg von den Parkplätzen, der Uhr und dem Spielplatz.  
Tick...Tack...  
Ein Falkenschrei ertönte.  
Kageyama sah sich um. Wohin sollte er?! Wo war er!? Wie war er hier hergekommen?!  
Der Wind lachte ihn aus.  
In einiger Entfernung entdeckte er eine Haltestelle und rannte auf sie zu.  
Irgendwo schlug eine Tür.  
Er musste hier weg! Hier gab es nichts! Hier war niemand!  
Das Wasser der Pfütze spritzte nach allen Seiten weg, als Kageyama einfach blindlings über die Straße rannte. Hier würde kein Auto kommen. Hier gab es nichts!  
Der Setter merkte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Immer im Takt zur Uhr, deren Zeiger hin und her sprang.  
Tick...Bummm... Tick...  
Fast wäre er gestolpert, als er den Bordstein erreichte.  
Wovor hatte er Angst!? Hier war doch keiner! Hier war doch nichts!?  
Er flitzte zu dem Fahrplan der Bushaltestelle. Fühlte sich beobachtet, durch die unzähligen schwarzen Fensteröffnungen.  
Schweiß rann ihm den Nacken hinab, seine Hände zitterten.  
Der kalte Wind küsste ihn sanft am Hals.  
,,...“   
Ihm fehlten die Worte. Er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht loszuschreien.  
Der Fahrplan war blank, leer, weiß.  
Tick....Tack....  
Sein Blick irrte über die Häuser.  
Wo war er, verdammt!? Hier war doch nichts! Wie kam er hier her!? Was wollte er hier... wie kam er hier wieder weg!? Warum war hier niemand... niemand...niemand....  
Die graue Umgebung schien zu sich um ihn zu drehen.  
Leise und noch weit entfernt ertönte ein Donnergrollen am Himmel.   
,,Wenn hier niemand ist...“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und starrte auf seine Hände.  
Die Uhr sprang vor und zurück. Vorhänge streckten sich wie weiße Finger nach ihm aus.  
Der Wind rannte spielend durch die Straßen.  
,,...wer bin dann ich!?“  
Blaue Augen wurden aufgerissen... eine Erkenntnis...  
Die Fensterläden applaudierten ihm.  
Sein Herzschlag stolperte... Hier war niemand...   
Kageyama blickte auf, blinzelte... seine Augen färbten sich in ein monotones Grau...  
Hier war niemand.... er war niemand....  
Tick.....Tack..... ..... ..... ..... ......  
Die Uhr, sein Herzrhythmus, der Wind ....  
Stille.  
Der Regen setzte ein. 

Keuchend riss Kageyama die Augen auf und hielt sich den Kopf.  
Er hatte Migräne. Schläfrig rieb er sich über die Augen und sah auf den Wecker.  
Es war sieben Uhr, oder um es aus Kageyama Tobios Sicht zu formulieren: 30 Minuten vor Schulbeginn.  
Irgendetwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein sagte ihm, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte.  
Nur was!?

Tick...Tack...


	3. Alphaphase: Traum drei

Hinata lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand der Halle und sah in den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel.  
Er zitterte, ihm war kalt und er war noch etwas schläfrig.  
,,Wo bleibst du!?“, fragte er sich und rieb sich über die Arme. Er hatte sich zwar den Schlüssel von Sawamura geliehen, aber er wollte nicht nach drinnen gehen. Viel lieber wollte er auf Kageyama warten, die Hand heben, wenn er kam und mit ihm gemeinsam das Training beginnen.  
Doch jetzt im Moment schien es nicht so, als würde der Setter kommen.  
Es war kurz vor sieben und der kleine Spiker wartete schon seit zwei Stunden.  
Zitternd tappte er von einem Bein aufs andere und sah dabei zu den funkelnden Sternen.  
Der Wind spielte mit den orangenen Strähnen, die unter der Mütze hervorlugten, und sein Atem wurde zu weißen Wölkchen.  
Die Laternen auf der nah gelegenen Straße warfen ein orangenes Licht auf den dunklen Teer.  
Die Schwärze um die Lichtpegel war noch dunkler als die Nacht an sich.  
Hinata kniff die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte niemanden auf der Straße ausmachen.  
Raschelnd bewegten sich die schwarzen Silhouetten der Büsche und Blätter.  
Der Mond blickte kühl und gefühllos auf das Schulgelände.  
Manchmal hatte der Rotschopf das Gefühl, als würde der Schatten sich wie flüssiges Wachs zu einer Gestalt formen, als würde sein Setter aus dem Schatten kommen, ihm zulächeln.  
Doch da war niemand. Selbst über das Wunschdenken seines Unterbewusstseins verwirrt, schüttelte Hinata den Kopf und seufzte leise.  
Er hoffte so sehr, dass Kageyama noch kommen würde, auch wenn er zu spät kam und es sich für ausführliches Training nicht mehr lohnte. Der Kleine wollte daran glauben, dass Kageyama einfach nur verschlafen hatte.... und nicht vergessen.  
,,Er sah die letzten Tage sehr müde aus!“, murmelte Hinata und versuchte, sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen.  
Ein Stechen ging durch sein Herz und er blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Irgendwie schnürte sich seine Kehle bei dem Gedanken zu, dass der Setter ihn vergessen haben könnte.  
Unruhig versuchte der Kleine die Uhrzeit zu erkennen, doch sein Sichtfeld reichte nicht bis zu der großen Schuluhr, dafür stand er im falschen Winkel.  
Ob er nachgucken sollte!? Doch er blieb stehen wo er war, da ihn die wahnsinnigen Gedanken beschlichen, dass Kageyama ja genau in diesem Moment an der Halle auftauchen könnte, und dann wäre er nicht da. Sie würden sich verpassen.  
Das wollte der Rotschopf auf keinen Fall!   
Also blieb er wo er war. Nachdenklich und hibbelig blies er sich in die kalten Hände.  
Etwas knackte in seiner Nähe und er hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf. Niemand da.  
In dem Moment fiel ihm der rote Schimmer am Horizont auf. Etwas stach in seinem Innersten und der Kleine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
,,Er hat nur verschlafen, er ist schon seit Tagen so müde.“, murmelte der Spiker nochmals vor sich hin und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Ein weiterer Windhauch strich ihm über die geröteten Wangen und Hinata kuschelte sich tiefer in seinen wärmenden Schal.  
Doch sein Setter kam nicht.  
Er kam nicht, als die Sonne aufging, nicht als die Straßenlaternen ausgingen, nicht als die ersten Schüler am Schulhof eintrafen und auch nicht als es zum ersten Mal klingelte.  
Mit hängenden Schultern war Hinata in das Schulgebäude gegangen.  
Er war tatsächlich vergessen worden. Der Frust in ihm war gewallt.  
Einen sehnsüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster werfend, blickte Hinata in den Schulhof.  
Blinzelnd sah Hinata genauer hin. Rannte da nicht Kageyama?!  
Mit ungekämmten Haaren, Brot im Mund und falsch geknöpfter Jacke.  
Plötzlich wurde Hinata ganz leicht ums Herz. Der Setter hatte tatsächlich nur verschlafen, er war nicht versetzt worden!!!  
Trotzdem hielt sich ein bisschen Rest Frust. Auch wenn der Kleine nicht nachtragend war, er war zumindest beleidigt... ein bisschen... ein ganz kleines Bisschen.  
,,Jetzt schuldet er mir einen Keks!“, murmelte der Rotschopf zu sich selbst und grinste wieder, während er sich durch die Schülermassen in sein Klassenzimmer schob.

~

Kageyama fluchte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nur mit halbem Ohr dem Lehrer zuhören können.  
Seine Augen waren schwer und brannten irgendwie.  
Auch dieses seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch war nicht verschwunden. Er war sich so sicher, etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, etwas extrem Wichtiges.  
Gähnend schnappte er sich seine Sporttasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Sporthalle, in der wie immer das Training stattfinden würde.  
Über Mittag hatte die Sonne stärker geschienen und es war angenehm warm geworden.  
Die Schritte des Setters machten knirschende Geräusche, wenn er auf eines der trockenen Blätter am Boden trat, die überall herumlagen.  
Quatschende, spielende Schüler kamen ihm entgegen und der ganze Schulhof war recht lebhaft, da die ganzen Extrakurse noch nicht begonnen hatten.  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging Kageyama geradewegs auf sein Ziel zu, doch plötzlich wurde er aufgehalten.  
Hinata baute sich vor ihm auf. Wobei man schlecht 'aufbauen' sagen konnte, da es bei dem kleinen Spiker eher lächerlich aussah.  
Er stellte sich breitbeinig hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er eine grimmige Grimasse zog.  
,,Lass das, du kannst das nicht!“, murmelte Kageyama gleichgültig, umrundete den Spiker und ging weiter.  
Hinata war für einen kurzen Moment bedröppelt, dann drehte er sich um und hielt Kageyama an der Sporttasche fest, wobei der Setter fast umgefallen wäre.  
,,Das ist gefährlich, Hohlkopf!“, knurrte dieser und wollte den Spiker gerade eins überziehen, als Hinata ihn anschrie. ,,Du bist hier der Hohlkopf!“, fauchte der Rotschopf laut.  
Kageyama stutzte. Sein Gedächtnis begann zu rattern und er musste erst mal nachdenken.  
,,Tu nicht so unschuldig! Ganz ehrlich, Kageyama, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet!“, tobte der Kleine und lachte sich insgeheim ins Fäustchen. Es war so toll, den Setter anschreien zu dürfen!  
,,Huh?“, fragte eben dieser und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
,,Ich bin enttäuscht von dir!“, meinte Hinata wichtigtuerisch und drehte sich weg.  
Kageyama platzte der Kragen. ,,Jetzt hör auf, heiße Luft zu brabbeln und sag mir, was los ist!“, knurrte er und drehte Hinata grob zu sich um.  
Hinata blickte unbeeindruckt in das wütende Gesicht seines Setters und murmelte nüchtern:,,Du hast das Training verschlafen!“  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen ließ Kageyama seinen Spiker los. Die Erkenntnis war ein Schlag in den Magen.  
,,Und wie ich sehe hast du nicht mal ausgeschlafen“, fügte der Rotschopf im Bezug auf Kageyamas Augenringe hinzu.  
,,Das geht dich nichts an“, murrte der Setter und brachte Hinata zur Weißglut.  
,,Doch, das geht mich was an! Hör auf, die Dinge immer allein regeln zu wollen!!! Das kannst du nicht immer. Wozu sind wir denn ein Team?!“, fragte Hinata laut und tippte Kageyama immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust.  
Kageyama seufzte und schlug Hinatas Hand weg.  
,,Danke, ich verzichte!“, murmelte er und sah genervt woanders hin.  
Hinata kniff die Lippen zusammen und fauchte empört:,,Ach, du spinnst doch!“  
Dann entschied er sich für eine andere Taktik. ,,Hast du 'ne Freundin die dir die ganze Nacht die Ohren voll heult!?“, fragte er und stieß Kageyama seinen Ellenbogen freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
,,Bist du wieder schlecht in der Schule!?“, hakte Hinata weiter nach und pikste Kageyama mit hunde-treuen Augen in die Schulter. ,,Oder hast du etwa jede Nacht S...“  
An diesem Punkt unterbrach der Setter ihn. ,,Nein, hab ich nicht, du Hohlbirne, ich schlafe nur schlecht!“ Und damit griff er sich den Jungen am Shirt, schüttelte ihn und warf ihn fort.  
Hinata, der das schon mehrmals mitgemacht hatte, drehte sich, um wieder auf den Füßen zu landen.  
Ein vorbeilaufender Tsukishima hob eine Augenbraue, als er Hinata fliegen sah.  
Hinter dem blonden Riesen tapste Yamaguchi her, heute ausnahmsweise tief in eine Zeitschrift versunken.  
Tsukishima blinzelte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.  
Hinata, der knapp an dem Riesen vorbeiflog, klatschte auf Yamaguchi, der nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.  
Beide landeten auf dem Boden.  
,,Ah!“, murmelten sie und kniffen vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen.  
Tsukishima und Kageyama kamen sofort dazu und zogen beide wieder auf die Beine.  
,,Du bist schon blöd, König, warum wirfst du Hinata durch die Gegend?“, murmelte Tsukishima und befreite Yamaguchi von ein paar Blättern.  
,,Er hat mich eben genervt!“, gab Kageyama zurück und klopfte seinen Spiker ab, welcher sich bei Yamaguchi entschuldigte.  
Der Junge mit den Sommersprossen winkte ab und lächelte verlegen.  
Da fiel dem kleinen Rotschopf das Heft auf, indem der Volleyballer gelesen hatte. Schnell bückte er sich danach und hob es auf, um es Yamaguchi zu geben.  
,,Tut mir leid!“, murmelte Hinata besorgt, doch Tsukishima, der hinter Yamaguchi stand, fuhr dazwischen.  
,,Spar dir die Luft, Hinata!“, murmelte er bedrohlich, sah auf und beschoss konzentriert Karasunos Setter mit tötenden Blicken.   
Während sich Kageyama und der Blonde ein Blickduell lieferten, starteten ihre Schützlinge einen kleinen Smalltalk.  
,,Was liest du da, Yamaguchi?!“, fragte der Rotschopf neugierig und blickte den anderen Spieler aus Knopfaugen an.  
Yamaguchi blätterte verlegen in dem Magazin und deutete auf eine Seite mit einem sehr langen Artikel.  
,,Hier steht etwas über Klarträumer, Shared Dreams und so was, das hat mich halt interessiert!“, meinte der Junge verlegen und schämte sich ein bisschen, doch Hinata war sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
,,Schlafforschung, also?!“, fragte er und grinste Yamaguchi an.  
Dieser nickte zögernd und meinte dann. ,,Ja, es ist eine Studie über eine besondere Art von Träumen in denen man völlige Handlungsfreiheit hat. Wird zurzeit untersucht und in den Medien groß diskutiert. Naja und hier geht es halt noch um eine Diskussion über geteilte Träume und so was...“  
Hinata schien die ganze Info wie ein Staubsauger aufzusaugen, so gespannt starrte er Yamaguchi beim Reden an.  
,,Ha-hab ich was im Gesicht!?“, fragte dieser zögernd.  
Hinata winkte ab und deutete auf den Setter. ,,Nein, nein, aber ich denke Kageyama sollte sich diesen Artikel mal durchlesen, schließlich schläft er zur Zeeaaaaiiiiiii.....“ Kageyama hatte Hinata am Kragen gepackt und den kleinen Spiker weggeschleift, bevor dieser dem ganzen Schulhof von seinen Schlafproblemen erzählen konnte.  
Der Setter zog ein mürrisches Gesicht. Sollte Hinata das tun, würde er das Gerücht verbreiten, dass der kleine Spiker nur mit Nachtlicht schlafen konnte!!!

~

„Eigentlich war Hinatas Idee gar nicht sooo dumm“, gestand sich der Schwarzhaarige insgeheim ein, als er sich ins Bett setzte.  
Er hatte absolut keine Lust einzuschlafen, um dann wieder zu träumen. Wahrscheinlich wäre ihm besser geholfen, wenn er einfach wach bliebe.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss Kageyama die Augen und dachte an Hinata.  
Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit. Der Kleine musste den ganzen Morgen auf ihn gewartet haben, vermutlich draußen, wie er den Spinner kannte.  
Manchmal fragte sich Kageyama, warum Hinata immer noch so zu ihm hielt, er selbst hätte sich schon längst fallen lassen und sich einen anderen Partner gesucht.  
,,Wahrscheinlich liegt es nur an den Tossen!“, murmelte Kageyama und fuhr sich erschöpft über die brennenden Augen. Alles andere machte keinen Sinn. Niemand vergab jemandem so oft und bedingungslos, wenn dieser Jemand noch nicht mal eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten abgab.  
Plötzlich kam dem Setter ein ganz dummer Gedanke und er setzte sich auf. ,,Hinata ist einfach nur unterbelichtet und dämlich!“, wurde der Setter mit einer Erleuchtung beglückt.  
Er musste fast von seiner eigenen Vorstellung schmunzeln. Nein, sein kleiner Spiker war vielleicht naiv und ein bisschen begriffsstutzig, zumindest manchmal, aber Hinata war alles andere als dumm!  
Langsam wurde es spät....

~

Schlagartig erwachte Kageyama.  
Mit einem Ruck riss er seine blauen Augen auf. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Ein starker Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Brustkorb und er schnappte nach Luft.  
Eine Schweißperle rutschte ihm die Schläfe hinunter und verschwand im Stoff des Kissens.  
Der Setter krallte seine schlanken, langen Finger in die Decke und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.  
Noch immer fühlte es sich an, als würde er keine Luft bekommen.  
Die Kälte hatte sich tief in sein Herz gegraben und der Schwarzhaarige kniff die Augen zu.  
Ihm tat alles weh und er rollte sich unter der wärmenden Decke zusammen.  
Zog die Knie an und kuschelte sich tiefer in das Kissen.  
Sein Herz schlug noch immer wie wild und Kageyama merkte wie ihm eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln lief.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, wollte nicht aufschluchzen.  
Seiner Meinung nach war das der schlimmste Traum von allen dreien.   
Zwar träumte er ihn nur selten, aber für seinen Geschmack oft genug.  
Ein Schauer rann durch seine Gliedmaßen.  
Kageyama wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber gerade jetzt wünschte er sich eine beruhigende Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass alles gut wäre, auch wenn es nicht so war, eine tröstende Umarmung oder etwas in der Art.  
,,Baka“, beschimpfte er sich selbst und wischte mit einer Handbewegung alle diese Gefühle zur Seite.


	4. Cherry

,,Ich kapier's nicht! Er ist so ein Idiot, immer tut er so, als müsste er alles allein machen!“, fauchte Hinata frustriert und raufte sich die orangenen Haare.  
Sugawara konnte nicht anders als Lächeln und sah zu dem kleinen Spiker hinunter, der mit den Beinen nach oben an der Hallenwand lehnte, gegen die er mal wieder gerannt war, da sein Fokus so stark auf dem Ball lag.  
,,Scheint, das nimmt dich mit“, meinte der Grauhaarige und ging neben dem Wirbelwind in die Hocke.  
,,Nein, überhaupt nicht!“, maulte Hinata sarkastisch und seufzte frustriert auf. ,,Es ist nur so, dass es mich irgendwie traurig macht, ihn so zu sehen. Und es tut weh zu denken, dass er mir so wenig vertraut. Er und ich sind schließlich Partner!“, fügte der Kleine hinzu und rieb sich die Augen.  
Sugawara legte den Kopf schief und meinte dann mit ruhiger Stimme:,,Das sind wir alle... aber ich denke du solltest es nochmal probieren. Ich hab es schon versucht und bin gescheitert, aber du hast den besten Draht zu ihm!“

~

,,Kageyama!“, rief Hinata laut, um den Setter abzufangen, als dieser auf dem Heimweg war.  
Fragend drehte sich dieser um und blickte zu dem Rotschopf.  
,,Du! Ich! Reden! Jetzt! Ohne Wiederworte!“, schoss Hinata die Wörter seinem Setter regelrecht an die Birne.  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte und wirkte etwas überfahren. ,,Hast du jetzt einen Schaden!?“, murmelte Kageyama ungläubig und fragte sich, ob er Hinata in der letzten Zeit nicht doch ein bisschen zu oft beim missglückten Freak-Quick am Kopf getroffen hatte.  
,,Ach Quatsch! Jetzt hör doch mal zu!“, rief Hinata aufbrausend und griff nach Kageyamas Arm, da der Setter bereits genervt weiter gelaufen war.  
Stumm drehte Kageyama sich um, steckte abwartend die Hände in die wärmenden Manteltaschen und hoffte, dass sein Spiker bald fertig sein würde.  
,,Ich möchte dir helfen!“, rief der Rotschopf und schloss seinen Griff fester um Kageyamas Handgelenk.  
,,Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass...“, fauchte der Setter, dem das irgendwie unangenehm war, doch er wurde von Hinata unterbrochen:,,Bitte!“  
Beide sahen sich einen langen Moment in die Augen und schwiegen.  
Kageyama zuckte mit keinem Muskel, als er in Hinatas ernste Augen sah. Er ließ sich nicht gerne helfen, von niemandem... aber Hinata schien es darauf anzulegen.  
,,Wie auch immer du mir helfen willst!“,murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere.   
Die Dämmerung war längst vorbei und die ganze Landschaft war in Zwielicht gehüllt.  
,,Überlass das mir! Ich hab gestern recherchiert und gelesen, dass...“  
,,Du kannst lesen!?“, fragte der Setter ohne mit den Mundwinkeln zu zucken, aber das musste er gerade bringen.  
Hinata schwieg einen Moment lang und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
,,Also hast du doch Sinn für Humor!“, murmelte er erstaunt über dieser Erkenntnis und nickte nachdenklich.  
Kageyama rollte mit den Augen und tat so, als hätte er das nicht gehört. ,,Baka!“, murmelte er leise.  
Schweigend hörte er sich Hinatas Monolog an, welcher Feuer und Flamme zu sein schien.  
,,...es funktioniert halt nicht immer sofort und man muss sich wirklich darauf einlassen, am besten schläft man Kopf an Kopf und...“  
Tief seufzend strubbelte Kageyama dem Rotschopf durch die Haare, welcher daraufhin erstaunt schwieg.  
Fragend wurde Kageyama von braunen Augen angesehen.  
,,Ich hab nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was du eben gesagt hast. Aber wenn du dich auf jeden Test so vorbereiten würdest, dann wären deine Noten wahrscheinlich um einiges besser!“  
,,Meine Noten sind gut!“, fauchte Hinata.  
Kageyama blinzelte und murmelte:,,Da du dich eh schon so bemühst, versuchen wir das einfach mal!“  
Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf das ganze Tamtam, aber erstens wollte er diese Träume loswerden, zweitens steckte Hinata ihn mit seinem Feuereifer an und drittens...  
Kageyama schüttelte den Kopf. Dass beide mindestens im selben Zimmer schlafen würden, zählte nicht als Motivationsfaktor!!! Nein! Ganz sicher nicht! Wie denn auch!? Ach was!  
,,Am Wochenende bei mir, tu was du nicht lassen kannst!“, murmelte Kageyama und drehte sich zum Gehen.  
Hinata blieb grinsend zurück. Er hatte es geschafft!  
Kageyama selbst ging hastig nach Hause. Ihm war warm, obwohl es draußen locker die Temperatur für einen Frost hätte.  
Ihm war sehr sehr warm. Er freute sich irgendwie, dass Hinata zu ihm kommen würde... und er hatte es geschafft, dass es so aussah als wäre es ihm schnurzegal.   
Natürlich war es ihm nicht egal, keineswegs, aber das wollte er Hinata nicht zeigen.  
Der Rotschopf lächelte unterdessen vor sich hin und schaltete den Dynamo seines Fahrrades an.  
,,Wusste ich es doch, insgeheim ist er neugierig!“, meinte Hinata breit grinsend, da er die kleine Farce durchschaut hatte, nur der Grund dieser Schauspielerei erschloss sich ihm nicht.

~

Hinata und Kageyama saßen nach dem Abendessen, welches aus Pizza vom Lieferservice bestand, auf der Couch und sahen sich die aktuellen Volleyballspiele im Fernsehen an.  
,,Was sagt die Aufstellung über das Team aus!?“, fragte Kageyama fast schon wie ein Lehrer.  
Hinata zuckte mit der Nasenspitze und dachte angestrengt nach.  
,,Dass sie das Beste aus sich rausholen!?“, fragte Hinata zögernd.  
Kageyama gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und deutete auf den Bildschirm.  
,,Siehst du den Spiker links außen? Er steht zusammen mit zwei ziemlich großen Spielern vorne!“, murmelte er.  
,,Ach, das ist wegen der Rotation!“, winkte Hinata ab und bekam nochmal einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
,,Schau ihn dir genau an, die ganze Rotation ist darauf ausgelegt, dass genau dieser Spieler immer mit zwei großen vorne steht, das ist Absicht! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er etwas Besonderes im Team ist!“, sinnierte Kageyama vor sich hin.  
Da wurde der Ball übers Netz gespiket, die großen Spiker sprangen zusammen mit dem Setter für eine Mauer, doch der Kleine blieb etwas versetzt im Hintergrund.  
Der Ball kam so stark, dass er nicht ganz gehalten werden konnte, doch bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam, rettete der Kleinere den Ball und passte zum Libero nach hinten, der Ball flog perfekt.  
Hinata klappte staunend der Mund auf und Kageyama nickte.  
,,Hab mir fast gedacht, dass sie zwei Leute haben, die in der Position des Liberos spielen könnten!“, murmelte Kageyama und verfolgte gespannt das Spiel weiter.  
Hinata winkte ab. ,,Oh je, zwei Liberos! Wir brauchen nur einen! Nishinoya ist eh der Beste!“, murmelte der Rotschopf grinsend und streckte sich genüsslich.  
Kageyama nickt langsam. ,,Trotzdem könnte man eine Menge an neuen Spielzügen anders gestalten!“, murmelte er und betrachtete seinen Spiker.  
Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. ,,Ich werde kein Libero! Ich will ein Ass werden, auch wenn ich jetzt noch ein Lockvogel bin!“  
,,Du bist nicht EIN Lockvogel, du bist DER Lockvogel!“, murmelte Kageyama ernst und schaltete den Fernseher ab, da das Spiel vorbei war und nun Werbung gezeigt wurde.  
Hinata grinste verlegen. Es war selten, dass er von seinem Setter ein Kompliment bekam, doch gerade dann freute es ihn umso mehr.  
,,Danke, aber ich hab auch den besten Setter!“, murmelt er.  
Beide warfen sich einen übereinstimmenden Blick zu, die Stimmung war schon den ganzen Abend so schön locker.  
,,Also denn, fangen wir an!“, murmelte Kageyama, nachdem er ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste.  
Er stand von der Couch auf und rieb sich den Nacken.  
,,Was brauchst du denn? Kerzen, Totenschädel, Tarot-Karten, Fingernägel, menschliche Asche, tote Frösche....?!“, bot er an.  
Hinata verzog das Gesicht. ,,Äh, nein!? Brauch ich alles nicht... und wie bitte kommst DU an so etwas!?“, fragte er naserümpfend den Setter.  
,,Bis auf die Kerzen, gar nicht!“, sagt Kageyama spaßend und reichte Hinata die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen.  
Beide hatten schon Jogginghose und ein bequemes Shirt an und begaben sich in Kageyamas Zimmer.  
,,Was genau machen wir eigentlich!?“, hakte Kageyama nach.  
,,Hast du gestern nicht zugehört!?“, fragte Hinata patzig.  
,, ...nein“, gab der Setter zu und ließ den mies gelaunten Spiker im Türrahmen stehen.  
Hinata verschränkte die Arme. ,,Wenn alles klappt, träumen wir denselben Traum und ich kann dir bei deinem Problem helfen!“, murmelte er und fügte an, ,,ist aber nicht zu erwarten, dass es gleich von Anfang an klappt!“  
,,Oder überhaupt!“, brummelte Kageyama und blickte in sein Bett, das mit zwei Kissen und zwei Decken ausgestattet war. ,,Das wird etwas eng heute Nacht!“, dachte er sich und spürte dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. Er hoffte inständig dass Hinata seinen größten Alptraum nicht mitbekam.  
Schweigend knipste Hinata das Licht aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dass ich zu spät geupdatet habe.  
> Aber hier ist es ja nun.  
> Ein kuschliges Zwischenkapi für zwischendurch.  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Kritik, Anregungen und KRITIK bitte in die Reviews packen... ihr wisst wies geht :D
> 
> Und nächstes mal bei Dreams: Es geht wieder mit den Träumen los, und unsere geliebte achtbeinige Nachbarin Tekla schaut vorbei. Wie wird Kageyama diesmal reagieren?! Klappt die Traumteilung von Anfang an, oder eher nicht!? Lasst euch überraschen.
> 
> ...oh man ich wollte das unbedingt ausprobieren...  
> Ist wie in einer Talk-Show. *lach*  
> Okay man liest sich!  
> LG Easy^^


	5. Betaphase: Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück! *Euch wink*  
> Schön euch alle wiederzu lesen. Tut mir wirklich leid wenn ich sämmtliche Leute vergraule, die an einer Spinnenphobie leiden. *Mich verbeug* Gomene!  
> Für alle die keine haben; genießt das Kapi und lasst mir doch eure Anmerkungen da.

Es war dunkel im Raum. Das Atmen zweier Personen war zu hören, welche gemeinsam im selben Bett schliefen.  
Sanft hoben sich ihre Brustkörbe und alles schien still und ohne große Ungewöhnlichkeiten zu verlaufen.  
Hinata und Kageyama hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen so weit wie nur möglich voneinander abzurücken und berührten sich an keiner Stelle ihres Körpers.  
Noch lagen beide auf dem Rücken und rührten sich nicht, doch allein an den schnellen Augenbewegungen sah man, dass sie sich in der REM-Schlafphase befanden.  
Obwohl im Schlaf sämtliche Muskulatur außer der des Atmens und der der Augen abgestellt sein sollte, erkannte man bei Kageyama Mimik.  
Der Setter biss sich im Traum auf die Lippe, sie begann zu bluten, ohne dass er das merkte.  
Hinata mahlte im Schlaf mit den Kieferknochen. Beide wirkten sehr angespannt.  
Die Luft im Zimmer war kühl und dennoch stickig. Ein seltsames Knistern verriet die Spannung.  
Aber träumten sie wirklich das Gleiche!?  
Kageyama hatte wie immer einen seiner Albträume.

*~*

Der Setter seufzte, als ein Schauer über seinen Rücken lief.  
Seine blauen Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer, schließlich an sich hinunter.  
Er hatte keinen Extrakörper, er war nur Betrachter. Sein Kopf schmerzte, als ihm die drückende Stille im Raum bewusst wurde.  
Das war sein Albtraum, er musste sich nicht fürchten, er wusste, was passieren würde!  
Kageyama schluckte und wartete. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass dieser Traum anders war als sonst...  
Doch er kam nicht drauf. Verdammt, er hatte auch keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, nur dieser Hauch von Bekanntheit umnebelte sein Gedächtnis.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er drehte sich zu dem Bett.  
Er hasste es, sich selbst beim Schlafen zusehen zu können, es fühlte sich falsch an.  
Langsam versuchte er sich zu bewegen, doch es ging nicht, es fühlte sich an, als würde er versuchen in einem Moor voranzukommen, wenn er bereits bis zur Brust im Schlamm stand.  
Noch immer war alles still. Kageyama seufzte. Er hasste es zu warten.  
Sein Blick blieb an seinem eigentlichen Körper hängen und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas anderes auf.  
Neben ihm lag noch jemand, die Augen geschlossen, selig schlafend.  
,,Hinata!“, rief Kageyama erstaunt, doch wie immer verließ kein Ton seine Lippen.  
Verdammt! Die Anspannung, die Kageyama spürte, war beinahe unerträglich.  
Warum war es nur so still!? Was sollte das! Tick...Tack...  
Hilfe...  
Er merkte, wie ihm Schweiß den Nacken hinunter lief. Er zitterte.  
Verwirrt und gehetzt suchte er den Raum mit den Augen ab und entdeckte seine Tür.  
Stand diese schon die ganze Zeit offen!? Eine innere Stimme schrie ihn an, die Tür zu schließen.  
Plötzlich befreit rannte er zu der Tür und schlug sie zu.  
Der Hall des Knalls war laut und wiederholte sich ständig.  
Schwer atmend stand Kageyama vor ihr. Ihm war schwindelig. In ihm breitete sich ein Siegesgefühl aus. Die Tür war zu! Endlich! Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte gewonnen!  
Die Luft schien zu vibrieren und plötzlich nahm er eine andere Präsenz war.   
,,Wach auf!“, hörte der Setter eine Stimme hinter sich schreien, immer und immer wieder.  
Kageyama fasste sich an die Kehle, er hatte keinen Mucks von sich gegeben.  
Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Es war ein Tapsen, ein Krabbeln.  
Kageyama wurde schlecht. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.  
Dunkelheit fraß sich durch das Zimmer, Kälte wehte mit.  
Der Setter begann, hilflos zu zittern, Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Das Geräusch ähnelte Fingernägeln, die über eine Schultafel kratzten.   
Hilfe...  
Etwas scharrte leise.  
,,Wach auf!“, wieder diese Stimme.  
Er begann die Matratze in seinem Rücken zu spüren, merkte, wie warm es unter der Decke war.  
Mit einem Ruck riss er die Augen auf.  
Geifer klatschte auf den Boden und Kageyama blickte auf die riesige Spinne, die seine ganze Decke einnahm.  
Greifzangen klackten. Mörtel bröckelte unter dem Gewicht des haarigen Tieres.  
Unzählige Augen fixierten das Bett. ...Hunger, Gier...  
Kageyama war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Konnte nicht atmen, nicht sprechen, nicht handeln.  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Fiepen ließ sich die Spinne von der Decke fallen, direkt auf das Bett.  
Angst, Schrecken, Albtraum.  
Hilfe!!!  
Mit einem lauten Schnappen stießen die Beißzangen aneinander und Kageyama blickte in unzählige Augen, die seine Angst spiegelten.  
,,Du wachst gleich auf...“, huschte ein letzter Gedanke durch seinen Kopf.  
Das war es! Er träumte. Und gleich war es vorbei. Und was war mit seinem Spiker!?  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde zog er Hinata zu sich her und schützte den Kleinen mit seinem Körper.  
Keine Sekunde zu früh.  
Er spürte einen unglaublichen Schmerz sein Rückgrat hinunterrasen.  
Etwas knackte und er spürte etwas in sich brechen.

*~*

Fast gleichzeitig rissen beide die Augen auf.  
Schwer atmend und noch völlig desorientiert dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, um alles zu realisieren.  
Kageyama blickte in die braunen Augen Hinata, der unter ihm lag.  
Moment mal... unter ihm!?  
Der Setter riss die Augen auf und sah, dass er sich in der gleichen Position wie am Ende seines Traums befand.  
Er kniete schützend über Hinata. Etwas tropfte.  
Der Rotschopf riss die Augen auf, als ihm warmes Blut auf die Wange tropfte, auch Kageyama war zuerst schockiert, doch dann bemerkte er das Brennen seiner Unterlippe.  
,,Oh... hab mich selbst gebissen. Sorry, ich hol dir nen feuchten Waschlappen.“ Damit wollte Kageyama sich erheben, doch Hinata hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
,,Warte, was hast du geträumt?!“, fragte er schnell, die Neugierde leuchtete in seinen Augen.  
,,Wie, das weißt du nicht!?“, fragte Kageyama missgestimmt und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Hinata lächelte verlegen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. ,,Woher soll ich denn wissen, ob ich nicht nur geträumt habe, mit dir zu träumen... wir müssen uns das schon erzählen!“, meinte der Kleine.  
Fast automatisch ging Kageyamas Blick zu seiner Zimmerdecke und suchte diese ab. Sie war so leer wie immer.  
,,Machen wir das beim Frühstück!“, fuhr er fort und stand auf.

~

,,Also?“, fragte Hinata ungeduldig und ziemlich hibbelig.  
,,Fang doch erst mal damit an, was du gesehen hast!“, murmelte Kageyama und tat so, als wäre er gelangweilt.  
Innerlich vor Spannung fast platzend, bestrich er ein Brötchen mit Butter.  
Hinata sah ihm dabei zu und murmelte:,,Auf jeden Fall war es ein Albtraum!“  
Kageyama nickte ihm zustimmend zu und reichte dem Spiker die Butter.  
,,Ich kann mich nicht an alle Details erinnern... aber es war kalt und grausam“, murmelte er leise.  
Seufzend griff der Setter nach einem Honigglas. War ja klar, dass es nicht von Anfang an geklappt hatte.  
Betreten sahen sich beide über den Esstisch hinweg in die Augen, als sich eine winzige Spinne von der Lampe über ihnen abseilte und genau in ihrem Blickfeld baumelte.  
Beide zuckten zusammen und wurden kalkweiß im Gesicht, doch während Kageyama sich wieder fing, wortlos die Spinne nahm und aus dem Fenster beförderte, saß Hinata unterm Tisch und jammerte:,,Mach sie weg! Mach sie weg!“  
Wortlos und leicht belustigt lugte Kageyama unter den Tisch.  
,,Komm raus, Angsthase!“, sagte er schließlich und blickte in angstvolle Augen.  
,,Und ich dachte, du wärst einfach nur ein bisschen dämlich, jetzt bist du auch noch eine Memme!“, stichelte Kageyama, um Hinata wieder in Fahrt und unter dem Tisch hervorzubringen.  
,,Sagt der, der sich von einer Spinne töten lässt!“, schoss Hinata zurück, seine Unterlippe zitterte.  
,,Ach ja, was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen!? Dich da liegen lassen und abhauen!?“, fauchte Kageyama und verschränkte die Arme.  
Frustriert blies Hinata die Backen auf, als beide plötzlich realisierten, was sie gerade redeten.  
,,Es hat doch geklappt!“, rief Hinata und knuddelte seinen Setter einfach. Mal wieder versprühte er seine Glitzernde-Glückspilz-Aura-der-Freude.  
Kageyama nickte wortlos und wunderte sich einfach nur.  
Was auch immer sein Spiker angestellt hatte... es änderte einiges.  
Der Setter biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe und ignorierte den Schmerz. Er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Hinata seine innersten Sorgen und Ängste mitbekam. Der kleine Spiker konnte nicht alles auf seine Schultern nehmen.  
,,Und das ist genau der Grund, warum ich mich geweigert habe!“, dachte Kageyama und rieb sich über die Stirn.  
Hinata nahm so etwas viel zu sehr mit. Er machte sich Sorgen um den kleinen Spiker.

~

Im Laufe des Tages bemerkte Kageyama, der mit Hinata das ganze Wochenende verbrachte, wie dieser immer wieder an die Decke sah. Ein nervöser Tick? Kageyama schluckte. Er selbst wusste genau, dass nichts passieren würde, doch Hinata schien die Spannung bis in den Alltag hinein zu verfolgen. ,,Wir beenden das! Heute Nacht schläfst du daheim!“, murmelte Kageyama ruhig und klappte schlagartig das Englischbuch zu, aus dem er Hinata ein paar Sachen erklärt hatte.  
,,Was? Warum!?“, fragte Hinata erstaunt und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu seinem Setter.  
Dieser seufzte leise.  
,,Weil du ein kleiner Angsthase bist und wahrscheinlich noch ein Trauma abbekommst!“, fauchte Kageyama anschließend, wieder total in Fahrt.  
,,Achje, was du kannst, kann ich auch, lass das mal meine Sorge sein!“, fauchte Hinata beleidigt.  
,,Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?!“, gab Kageyama von sich und wurde wütend.  
,,Dass du, Tobi-chan, einfach nur Angst hast!“, maulte der kleine Rotschopf.  
,,Wie hast du mich genannt!?“, grollte Kageyama und begann Hinata durch das ganze Haus zu jagen.  
,,Tobi-chan, Tobi-chan!“, gab Hinata lachend zum Besten und floh vor Kageyama. Es entstand eine fröhliche Hetzjagd durch das ganze Haus.

 

,,Du bist so ein Trottel“, murmelte Kageyama und hielt Hinata sanft ein Kühlpack auf die Stirn, worauf dieser leicht zusammenzuckte.  
,,Halt still, Baka!“, seufzte Kageyama und hob sanft Hinatas Kinn an, um die Wunde besser versorgen zu können. Was musste der Spiker auch gegen die Tür laufen? So ein Trottel!


	6. Betaphase: Nacre

,,Versprochen?!“,fragte Kageyama mürrisch und rollte mit den blauen Augen.  
Hinata nickte eifrig und freute sich. ,,Klar! Kein Trauma, Versprochen!“  
Kageyama hatte es satt und nachzugeben war in diesem Fall einfach nur eine Art des taktischen Rückzuges.  
Hinata hatte ihn den ganzen Tag genervt, zugetextet und seine Ohren zum rauchen gebracht.  
Also gut, wenn der kleine Wirbelwind unbedingt wollte...  
,,Ich seh immer noch nicht den Grund, der dich dazu veranlasst in meinen Träumen rum zupfuschen!“,murmelte Kageyama mies gelaunt und blickte in den Kühlschrank.  
Hinata grinste und meinte:,,Du kriegst es ja nicht alleine auf die Reihe und bevor du sämtliche Spiele versemmelst...“  
Er wurde von einer fliegenden Verpackung Weichkäse getroffen und vom Stuhl geballert.  
Kageyama schloss mit gefährlich zuckendem Auge die Kühlschranktür, welche knallend zu schwang.  
,,Scheint das man auch tagsüber Alpträume hat, die einen verfolgen!“,grummelte er mit glühenden Augen und starrte Hinata, der sich gerade wieder aufsetzte, mit offensichtlichem Missfallen an.  
,,Dann brings besser schnell hinter dich!“,konterte der Rotschopf und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.  
Beide sahen sich schweigend in die Augen und wenn eine Fliege angesummt gekommen wäre und zwischen die Fronten gelangte... sie wäre tot auf dem Boden gelandet.  
Erst das Klingeln der Küchenuhr löste die festgefahrene Situation wieder auf.  
,,Wie viel Uhr ist eigentlich!?“,fragte Hinata und begann den Tisch zu decken, während sein Setter die heißen Ofenkartoffeln zusammen sammelte.  
,,Es ist kurz nach 19 Uhr!“,murmelte Kageyama seufzend und beide dachten das selbe: Immer noch!?

~

,,Glaubst du echt, es wird besser wenn wir das üben!? Einfach so? Eigentlich braucht man doch Monate dafür!“,murmelte Kageyama leise in die Dunkelheit und drehte sich auf die Seite, Hinata entgegen. Der Setter hoffte inständig, dass es nicht sein größter Alptraum sein würde, der ihn diese Nacht besuchen würde.  
,,Hm ja schon, aber du hast doch gesagt du willst das schnell beenden!“,antwortete Hinata leise.  
Kageyama schwieg daraufhin. Die Decke war schwerer als sonst, aber irgendwie auch kuschliger.  
Er spürte förmlich die Wärme die von Hinata ausging, der fast neben ihm lag.  
,,Wie wärs wir versuchen es diesmal mit berühren!?“,fragte der Rotschopf und drehte sich ebenfalls Kageyama zu.  
Dieser murmelte etwas unverständliches und antwortete dann:,, Wird uns schon nicht umbringen!“  
Und bald darauf waren beide eingeschlafen, während sie Händchen hielten.  
Die Ironie der letzten Aussage wurde den beiden erst später bewusst.

*~*

Blaue Augen sahen in die Dunkelheit.  
,,Nicht das schon wieder“,seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich auf.  
Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet um etwas in der Schwärze erkennen zu können, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Das war ja so typisch! Frustriert über die ewig gleiche Szenerie, rieb sich Kageyama die Schläfen und setzte sich auf.  
Sein Zimmer, alles kalt und düster.  
Doch dieses mal hatte er nicht das Gefühl neben sich zu stehen, nicht das Gefühl sich selbst bei etwas zuschauen zu müssen.  
Sein Blick wanderte an sich hinunter. Alles wie immer. Seine Haut wirkte etwas blass im Zwielicht der Straßenlaternen, die durch die Rollläden ins Zimmer schienen und helle Muster auf die gegenüber liegende Wand zauberten.  
,,Ich bin wach...?!“,fragte sich Kageyama stirnrunzelnd und blickte zu Hinata, welcher sich wie eine Katze zusammengerollt hatte, alles unterhalb der Nase war von der Decke verborgen.  
Seufzend strich sich Kageyama über die Stirn, er fühlte sich noch ein wenig wie betäubt.  
Fast sofort huschte sein Blick an die Zimmerdecke. Nichts war zu sehen.  
Ein kühler Lufthauch wehte in das Zimmer und Kageyama war irgendwie dankbar dafür.  
Seine Vorhänge flatterten im Wind des offenen Fensters. Sein Blick viel auf seine Tür... sie war zu.  
Hinata neben ihm atmete tief und ruhig. Er sollte auch versuchen wieder einzuschlafen.  
Sonst würde das ja nie etwas werden. Er lies sich zurück in die Matratze sinken, welche herrlich nach federte.  
Es war etwas eng und so drehte er sich wieder auf die Seite und...  
bemerkte wie er aus zwei braunen Augen angestarrt wurde.  
Sein Herz stolperte vor Schreck, als Hinata ihn so ansah. Der kleine Rotschopf fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und gähnte leise.  
Beide sahen sich für einen Moment unsicher an und wollten gerade erleichtert auf seufzen als plötzlich ein Scharren zu hören war.  
Erschrocken packte Hinata Kageyama am Arm, das heißt; wollte...  
Wortlos blickten Kageyama und Hinata sich an und dann zurück an die Stelle an der sie sich berühren sollten.  
Hinatas Hand ging direkt durch Kageyamas Körper hindurch.  
Kageyama spürte davon absolut nichts, der Anblick verwunderte ihn einfach nur. Doch den beiden wurde keine Zeit gegönnt.  
Das Kratzen wurde lauter und es hörte sich so an, als würde etwas schweres die Hauswand von außen hochklettern.  
Kageyama wurde schlecht. Sein Blick irrte durch das Zimmer.   
Stand das Fenster schon die ganze Zeit offen!? Eine innere Stimme schrie ihn an es zu schließen, doch er kam nicht von der Stelle. Warum jetzt schon wieder nicht!? Warum!?  
Hinata und Kageyama drehten ihrem Blick dem Fenster zu. Beide begannen nervös zu werden.  
Plötzlich hatte Hinata eine Idee und redete auf Kageyama ein, als dieser nur die Stirn runzelte und die Hand an sein Ohr legte verstand dieser... sie konnten sich nicht hören.  
Kageyama versuchte es anders, setzte sich im Bett auf und zwickte sich selbst in den Unterarm.  
Kein Schmerz war zu spüren doch die Haut wurde an der Stelle sofort lila, die Farbe schien sich unter seiner Haut auszubreiten und aufzufächern.  
Das scharren an der Hauswand wurde lauter und von einem Fiepen begleitet.  
Fassungslos starrte Kageyama auf die Bougainvillea die nun seinen Oberarm zierte. ,,Was zum...“  
Plötzlich klirrte das Fenster.  
Beiden stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.   
Ein haariges Bein schob sich tastend durch den Fensterrahmen und hielt sich an der Seite fest.  
Mörtel bröckelte, als es Halt suchte. Bein um Bein kroch durch das Fenster und schließlich auch der massige Körper hinter her.  
So blockierte die riesige Spinne die Sicht nach draußen. Ihre Augen schimmerten im Zwielicht während sie fauchend das Zimmer absuchte. Einzelne Beingelenke knickten ein und die Spinne quetschte sich fauchend durch den Rahmen. Ihr Speichel triefte aus ihrer Mundöffnung hervor.  
Ihre roten Augen fixierten ihre Beute.   
Beide Jungs im Bett starrten wie gebannt gerade aus. Alle Funktionen wie gelähmt.  
Plötzlich rührte sich Hinata und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sein Blick war entschlossen.  
Kageyama zuckte zusammen und streckte seine Hand nach dem Spiker aus, wollte ihn zurück halten, doch er fasste ins Nichts.  
Hinata drehte den Kopf zwinkerte ihm zu und richtete wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Spinne.  
,,Hinata nein! Nein tu das nicht!“,rief Kageyama warnend, Hinata hatte ja keine Ahnung auf was er sich da einließ, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Nichts war zu hören.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah er dabei zu, wie die riesen Spinne mit einem Sprung in seinem Zimmer landete, Hinata genau im Blick ihrer unzähligen Augen.  
Kageyama sah wie Hinata die Arme ausbreitete und seine Lippen bewegte, mit dem Biest redete.  
Auch wenn der Setter Respekt vor so viel Mut hatte, hatte er gleichzeitig Angst um Hinata.   
Wahnsinnige Angst. Sein Körper war schwer wie Blei. Nichts lies sich bewegen.  
Hatte er nicht gerade noch perfekte Kontrolle über sich gehabt!? Warum jetzt nicht mehr?  
Da realisierte er, er war wie immer nur Zuschauer.  
Ein hohes Fiepen hallte immer wieder in seinem Gedächtnis nach.  
Das Biest stellte sich auf vier ihrer Hinterbeine und richtete ihre vorderen Beine nach oben. Sie ging bis zur Decke des Zimmers. Ihre Unterarm-langen Greifzangen klappten auf und zu, während ständig Flüssigkeit von ihnen tropfte.  
Hinata zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, redete weiter immer weiter, die Arme ausgestreckt.  
Die Spinne zuckte, fauchte, schrie auf.  
Kageyama wollte nicht sagen, dass er an Hinata glaubte, er tat es nämlich nicht.  
Die Angst hatte ihre Finger fest in seinem Körper verankert. Angst das Wichtigste zu verlieren.  
Er konnte nicht aufspringen, sich nicht vor Hinata werfen.  
Als hätte der Wirbelwind seine innersten Sorgen gehört, drehte er den Kopf.  
Braune, entschlossene Augen blitzten, während sich ein wissendes und aufmunterndes Lächeln auf Hinatas Lippen ausbreitete.  
,, ...bis gleich...“, zwei Worte die der Setter verstand, bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, das nicht nur er und Hinata in diesem Raum waren.  
Er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, aber seine Hände hingen nutzlos an ihm herab. Er wollte aufschreien, aber er hatte keine Luft um auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bekommen, er wollte weg sehen... aber die Bilder brannten sich in seine Netzhaut.  
Eigentlich ging es fast zu schnell.   
Die Spinne schrie auf, es war ein spitzer Ton der in den Ohren wehtat, bevor sie sich abstieß und nach vorne sauste.  
Alles andere verdeckte ihr massiger Körper.   
Ihre Beine kratzten über den Boden, hinterließen Furchen. Sie erreichte Hinata. Etwas...brach.  
Kageyama wurde schlecht. Speiübel um genau zu sein.  
Er hörte das Knacken, hörte brechende Knochen.  
Die Spinne fauchte zufrieden, verschwand und gab den Blick auf ein am Boden liegenden Körper frei.  
Hinata lag auf dem Boden, einfach so. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.  
Wieso!?   
Dunkelheit!   
Warum!?  
Hass! Wut!   
Kageyama drückte sich die Hand vor den Mund und schluckte bitter.  
Die ganze Szenerie wurde weggewischt, wie Papier von einem Sturm davon getragen, wie Federn die im Luftstrom tanzten. Schwarze Federn.  
,,Hinataaa!“  
Kageyama rannte auf den leblosen Körper zu, stolperte und viel hin. Immer wieder verschwamm sein Sichtfeld.  
Er hatte den Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Hastig versuchte er sich hoch zu stemmen und stürzte wieder.  
,,Hinataaa!“  
Dunkelheit... Hass...Wut...Angst....Alptraum.  
Der Setter merkte, wie es ihm schwer viel zu atmen.  
Die Szenerie war in Rottönen getaucht. Schillerte in der Farbe der Rubine.  
Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich Kageyama zu dem Spiker, merkte wie er gleich aufwachen würde.  
Er öffnete den Mund, doch wieder verließ kein Ton seine Lippen. Ein seltsames schrilles Fiepen hallte durch den unendlichen Raum.

*~*

,,Ah!“ Kageyama saß kerzengerade im Bett.  
Laut hallte seine Atmung durch das Zimmer. Es war dunkel.  
Sofort galt sein Blick dem kleinen Spiker, welcher noch nicht aufgewacht zu sein schien.  
Immer wieder bewegte er den Kopf, schien zu zittern. Ein leises Wimmern verließ seine Lippen.  
,,Oh Scheiße...“,murmelte der Setter und wusste nicht, ob er den Spiker wecken sollte.  
Ihn schütteln? Kaltes Wasser? Eigentlich die allerschlechtesten Optionen die es gab.  
Kageyama griff sich den zitternden und kalten Körper Hinatas und begann beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Drückte ihn an sich, damit dieser nicht um sich schlagen konnte und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
... es half wirklich.  
Mit einem Keuchen riss auch der Rotschopf die Augen auf, brauchte eine kleine Weile zur Orientierung.  
Verwirrt sah er auf und blickte in Kageyamas kühle Augen, die ihn von oben herab musterten.  
Kurzes Schweigen, bis Kageyama seine Wut nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.  
,,Was fällt dir eigentlich ein den Helden zu spielen!?“,fauchte er laut und voller Zorn, doch statt wie gewohnt voller Eifer und Elan zurück zu schießen, zuckte Hinata zusammen und schwieg.  
Erstaunt musterte Kageyama den kleinen Spiker und seufzte.  
,,Oh man, schau dich mal an. Du bist noch erschöpfter als ich!“,murmelte er und zog Hinata in eine wärmende Umarmung.  
,,Baka“,murrte der Schwarzhaarige leise, während sich Hinata schweigend an ihn kuschelte.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine überaus schlechte Idee war, er hatte es gewusst.  
,,Beruhige dich verdammt, da bist du selbst schuld...“,murmelte Kageyama hinzufügend, doch seine Stimmer war sanft, leise und Hinata beruhigte sich wirklich.  
,,Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich an das Gefühl!“,meinte Kageyama und lächelte bitter. Hinata der Glückspilz schien nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit Alpträumen zu haben.

~

,,Willst du das immer noch durchziehen!?“,fragte Kageyama erstaunt in der Pause.  
Es war bereits wieder Montag und Hinata hatte sich seitdem nicht wirklich zu dem Traum geäußert.  
Das brauchte er auch nicht.  
Entschlossen nickte der Rotschopf und lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand des Schulgebäudes, während er ernst auf den Boden sah.  
,,Dir ist bewusst das ich das nicht gut finde!“,murmelte Kageyama leise.  
Hinata nickt und kniff die Lippen zusammen.  
,,Dir ist auch bewusst dass das nur einer meiner Alpträume ist!?“,hakte Kageyama weiter nach.  
Hinata nickte erneut und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.  
,,Also am Wochenende wo?“,fragte Kageyama nachdenklich. Hinata legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach.  
,,Ja hey! Unser Freak-Duo! Wie geht’s wie steht´s!?“,fragte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme.  
,,Oikawa, was machst du denn hier!?“,murrte Kageyama ohne aufzusehen.  
,,Wir haben am Nachmittag ein Freundschaftsspiel gegen euch und cool wie wir sind haben wir bereits ein wenig früher frei!“,meinte der Setter und zwinkerte charmant.  
,,Na, Tobio? Knirpsi? Bereit fürs Match!?“,fragte er weiter und grinste.  
Kageyama und Hinata drehten sich gleichzeitig zu dem hochtrabenden Setter um und schenkten ihm einen wirklich düsteren Todesblick. Die Augenringe unterstrichen das ganze hervorragend.  
,,Natürlich!“,gaben beide Zähnefletschend zum Besten.  
Oikawa wusste nicht ganz was er davon halten sollte und schluckte, doch gleich darauf hatte er einen Haufen Mädchen um sich, die ihn mit Fragen und Geschenken bestürmten.  
Natürlicher Schutzwall... würde man das wohl nennen.  
,,Ich kapiers nicht!“  
,,Warum!?“  
Heulten Tanaka und Nishinoya und deuteten schniefend auf den umschwärmten Setter.  
,,Uns gibt’s doch auch noch!!!“


	7. Betaphase: Rubidium

Manchmal gibt es Dinge, die man sich nicht erklären kann.  
Dinge, die man nicht verstehen kann, oder will, weil man sich vor der Erkenntnis fürchtet.  
Wie oft schiebt man so etwas beiseite, als wäre es nicht wichtig?  
Aber manches ist wichtig, sehr wichtig... selbst, wenn man es nicht versteht.  
Und jeder, der seine Augen aufmacht, kann es sehen, jeder, der sein Herz öffnet, kann es fühlen... Jeder, der seinen Kopf gebraucht, wird höchstwahrscheinlich scheitern.  
Manchmal ist Logik einfach sinnlos, überflüssig und unbrauchbar.  
So viele Leute schieben den Fakt zur Seite, dass sie auch etwas Anderes besitzen als logisches Denken, etwas Anderes als emotionsloses Analysieren. Kageyama Tobio gehörte zu diesen Leuten...

~~~

Der Setter lag in seinem Bett auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.  
Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wieso er sich wieder breitschlagen gelassen hatte. Warum hatte er das gemacht!?  
Doch mit Logik kam er der Wahrheit nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Spur.  
Müde schloss er die Augen und seufzte. Hinata lag neben ihm, hatte sich an den Setter gekuschelt und schlief ruhig.  
,,Er würde nie zugeben, dass er Angst hat!“, murmelte Kageyama und schenkte Hinata einen sanftmütigen Blick, während er nachdenklich dem Kleinen eine orangene Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sein Herz schlug unerklärlicherweise schneller.  
Ihm gingen einige Fragen durch den Kopf und irgendwie fand er es unfair, dass Hinata einfach vor ihm eingeschlafen war.  
Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen, lauschte Hinatas leiser Atmung und entspannte sich langsam.  
Er wollte nicht einschlafen, er wollte nicht träumen... aber irgendetwas machte ihn schläfrig.  
Hinata gab eine angenehme Wärme ab und strahlte allgemein Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus.  
Vielleicht war es das, was den Setter in den Schlaf zog. Vielleicht...

*~*

,,Lächeln, nicht lächeln, lächeln, nicht lächeln“, hörte er Hinatas Stimme und merkte eine ungewöhnliche Bewegung seiner Mundwinkel.  
Sofort riss er die Augen auf und fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend in seinem Zimmer wieder.  
Über ihm kniete Hinata und hatte ihm, mit jeweils einen Finger, die Mundwinkel nach oben geschoben, so als würde er grinsen.  
,,Lass das, du Trottel!“, fauchte Kageyama und schlug Hinatas Hände weg.  
,,Na, aufgewacht!?“, freute sich der Rotschopf und grinste, während er von Kageyama runter rutschte.  
Der Setter setzte sich auf und runzelte die Stirn. ,,Du hast mich aufgeweckt!? Wofür?!“, fragte er und rieb sich die strapazierten Mundwinkel.  
Hinata rollte die Augen:,,Wofür? Sag mal, willst du gefressen werden!?“  
Noch etwas begriffsstutzig dachte Kageyama kurz scharf nach.  
Träumte er!? Bis jetzt sah er dafür keinen Anhaltspunkt. Kein Stimmversagen, nichts ungewöhnliches, keine transparenten Körper...  
,,Du Trottel hast mich real-life aufgeweckt!“, murrte der Setter.  
Hinata fauchte beleidigt:,,Ah ja und du schläfst auch im Spätherbst mit sperrangelweit offenem Fenster!?“  
,,Oh scheiße, mach das Ding zu!“, fauchte Kageyama und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.  
Hastig sauste er zu seinem Fenster, knallte es zu und ließ den Rollladen runter.  
Dunkelheit... solange, bis Hinata den Lichtschalter neben der Tür gefunden hatte und ihn betätigte.  
Summend sprang die Birne an und wurde nur langsam heller.  
,,Alles zu, keine Spinne an der Decke...!?“, murmelte Kageyama und sah sich um.  
,,Wie wäre es mit einem Schlachtplan!?“, fragte Hinata aufgeregt, was den Größeren nur die Augenbraue heben ließ.  
Hinata hüpfte mit einem Sprung zurück ins Bett und begab sich in den Schneidersitz, während er mit wackelndem Zeigefinger erklärte:,,Ich mein, du hängst hier rum und das Ende vom Lied ist, dass du von einem Monster erwischt wirst, das aus deiner Fantasie entspringt!“  
Kageyama schnaubte. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre.  
,,Schonmal daran gedacht, selbst das Zimmer zu verlassen!?“, fragte Hinata und blinzelte.  
Aufhorchend sah Kageyama auf und folgte Hinatas Erklärung aufmerksam.  
,,Ich hab mir halt ein paar Gedanken gemacht... ich denke nicht, dass es etwas bringt, dieses Biest zu töten... und mit Reden kriegt man es auch nicht klein, hab's ja versucht“, murmelte der Rotschopf, wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser und sah schuldig auf seine Hände.  
Kageyama stieß sich von der Wand, an der er lehnte, ab und ging auf Hinata zu, um ihm sanft die Finger unter das Kinn zu legen.  
,,Was sitzen wir hier noch herum!?“, fragte er, was den Kleinen sofort wieder aufzumuntern schien.  
Langsam seine Hand entfernend fragte sich Kageyama, warum der Kleine ihn aufmunterte, warum Hinata alles irgendwie ins Rollen brachte und wie er es schaffte, dieses Chaos zu veranstalten.  
Gemeinsam schielten beide in den Gang.  
,,Ich hasse dein Unterbewusstsein!“, maulte Hinata und schenkte Kageyama einen funkelnden Blick.  
Dieser schluckte schwer, als er in den langen Gang sah, der einem Hotelflur ähnelte.  
Alles war weiß gestrichen, der Boden gefliest und mit einem roten Stück Teppich ausgelegt.  
Lampen hingen in regelmäßigen Abständen an der Wand, bei ein paar funktionierte das Licht nicht.  
Der Gang war Türen- und Fensterlos und nichts schien sich in ihm zu bewegen.  
,,Glaub mir Hinata, ich hasse es auch!“, grummelte der Setter und begann den Weg zu beschreiten.  
Er strahlte Entschlossenheit aus und den Willen, niemals aufzugeben.  
Hinata nickte und trat ebenfalls in den Flur.  
,,Mach die Tür hinter uns zu... ich will nicht, dass sich dieses Monster leise reinschleichen kann!“, murmelte Kageyama leise und Hinata zog die Tür zu.  
Sie quietschte fürchterlich und ging nur schwer. Der kleine Spiker fluchte etwas und stemmte sich mit einem Bein gegen den Türrahmen.  
Die Klinke war ungewöhnlich warm, fast heiß. Hinata ließ sich davon nicht beirren und schloss die Tür.  
Als er sich umdrehte, wartete Kageyama auf ihn und nickte kurz. Gemeinsam joggten sie nebeneinander her, um das Ende des Ganges zu erreichen.  
Nur ihr Atem war zu hören, während sie Wandlampe für Wandlampe passierten.  
Ihre Schritte wurden von dem Teppich gedämpft. Der Gang schien niemals zu enden, auch wenn die Tür hinter ihnen sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte.  
,,Ah, ich hasse diesen Traum!“, fauchte Kageyama und sah ziemlich angepisst aus.  
Hinata sah verwundert zu seinem Setter auf. ,,Dann wach doch auf!“  
,,Nein, ich regle das, hier und jetzt!“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, als plötzlich etwas hinter ihnen knackte.  
Die beiden blieben schlitternd stehen, vor ihnen erstreckte sich der Gang ins Endlose.  
Hallend hörten sie etwas splittern. Beide wandten den Kopf und sahen in einiger Entfernung hinter ihnen die Tür brechen.  
Es schien um einige Grade kälter zu werden. Die Lampen platzten von der Tür ausgehend der Reihe nach. Licht um Licht explodierte und hinter ließ Dunkelheit.  
Kageyama und Hinata fluchten, drehten sich um und rannten los.  
Glassplitter flogen durch die Luft, schnitten ihnen im Flug in die Haut.  
Ein lautes Fiepen tönte durch den Raum und da war es.  
Tapp! Tapp! Tapp! Tapptapptapptapptapptapptapptapp!!!  
Acht Beine, die einen Körper in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vorwärts bewegten.  
Kageyama merkte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Die Spinne war schneller.  
Eine weitere Glühbirne, an der sie vorbeikamen, explodierte. Hinata erschrak und stolperte.  
Mit einem harten Aufschlag landete er auf dem Boden.  
Kageyama bemerkte das Fehlen seines Spikers, bremste hart ab und fuhr herum.  
Rote Augen leuchtenden in der Dunkelheit. Knickende Gelenke, bröckelnder Mörtel.  
In rasender Geschwindigkeit kam die Spinne auf sie zugeschossen, füllte den ganzen Gang aus.  
Und wieder streckte die Angst ihre Finger aus, um den Setter fest zu halten.  
Dieser blickte zu Shoyo, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag und sich nicht rührte.  
Mit einem mal war ihm klar, das der Weg des Spikers hier zu Ende sein würde.  
Es war ein Gefühl des Erstickens, wie unter Wasser.  
Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend nahm Kageyama seine ganze Willenskraft zusammen und machte einen Schritt auf Shoyo zu, und noch einen, und noch einen... er ging an dem Spiker vorbei, sah starr gerade aus.  
Schritt für Schritt. Und er stellte sich mitten in den Gang, vor Hinatas Körper, um ihn zu schützen.  
Sein Blick war gefasst, das Blau in seinen Augen schimmerte kühl.  
Er war so konzentriert wie vor einem Jump Serve.  
Tapptapptapptapptapptapptapptapptapp.  
Acht Beine, die sich in die Wände bohrten, zwei giftige Greifzangen, von denen Geifer tropfte und unzählige Augen.  
Kageyama öffnete seine Augenlider und fixierte die Spinne. Sie fiepte laut und drohend, während sie ungebremst auf ihn zu sauste.  
Er konnte ihren Hunger sehen, ihre Gier, die sie fast wahnsinnig machte.  
Plötzlich merkte der Setter, wie sein Herzschlag pulsierte. Rottöne dominierten die Farben, die er sah.  
Alles erstreckte sich in den Schattierungen eines Rubins. Kageyama merkte, wie in ihm ein unglaublich starkes Gefühl ausbrechen wollte. Wahnsinn...Gier... der übermenschliche Wille zu siegen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, ohne Rücksicht auf andere.  
Der Setter kniff die Augen zusammen, streckte einen Arm aus und sagte deutlich und mit bestimmender Klarheit:,,Halt!“  
Dieses eine Wort schien ein ewiges Echo zu haben. Immer und immer wieder wurde es von den Wänden des Ganges wieder gegeben.  
Halt.  
Kageyama machte sich für den Aufprall bereit, er würde nicht verlieren. Er bestimmte, wann Schluss war, er würde diese Kreatur aus Wahnsinn und Gier nicht vorbei lassen.  
Halt.  
Ein Wort, eine Regel. Es gab Grenzen und nichts und niemand würde sie überschreiten.  
Es krachte laut und die Spinne kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Ihre Beine zogen lange Furchen durch die Mauer. Sie kam genau einen Zentimeter vor Kageyamas Hand zum Halten.  
Und Kageyama bemerkte seine Angst, die sich in den Augen der Spinne wieder spiegelte.  
,,Halt“, wiederholte er leise, etwas sanfter. Die Spinne fauchte auf, ihre Augen blinzelten in unterschiedlichen Intervallen, als plötzlich die Augenfarbe wechselte.  
Von rot zu blau. Blaue Augen... der Wille zu siegen.... ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
Die Szenerie verschwamm, zerriss sich in einzelne Fetzen, in einzelne Federn und löste sich schlagartig auf.

*~*

Langsam öffnete Kageyama die Augen und blinzelte in das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenstern kam. Es schien ein warmer, sonniger Morgen zu werden. Einer der letzten dieser Jahreszeit.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Hinata, der sich aus einem der geöffneten Fenster lehnte und genüsslich die kalte Morgenluft einatmete.  
,,Ah, du bist wach!“, rief dieser, schloss das Fenster und kam zum Bett zurück.  
,,Na? Was war los, ich bin schließlich vor dir aufgewacht?!“, meinte der Rotschopf und setzte sich neben Kageyama auf die Matratze.  
Dieser rieb sich über die Augen und fühlte sich entspannt. ,,Ich denke, dass alles in Ordnung ist“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und schloss die Augen.  
Alte Erinnerungen schwebten ihm vor. Ein Ball, den niemand spiken wollte, eine schwere Krone, ein Mantel... König des Feldes. Gewinnen ohne Rücksicht, Gewinnen um jeden Preis. Halt!  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in Hinatas Gesicht. Der Spiker blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief.  
,,Wie „in Ordnung“!? Kennst du die Bedeutung deines Traumes!?“, fragte Hinata neugierig.  
Nachdenklich nickte Kageyama und sah zu seinem kleinen Spiker.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er fand, dass Hinata genau jetzt in diesem Moment unglaublich süß aussah. Die leicht verstrubbelten Haare, die von der kalten Luft geröteten Wangen...  
,,Die Lösung habe ich wohl dir zu verdanken!“, murmelte Kageyama und handelte aus einem Impuls heraus. Er fuhr sanft Hinatas Kinnlinie nach, lächelte und berührte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Hinatas Lippen mit den seinen.  
Sofort wurde der Spiker rot und machte einen Satz zurück. ,,Wa-wa...was zum...!“, stotterte er und sah Kageyama mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
Dieser schenkte ihm einen undurchsichtigen Blick. ,,Nimms als Bezahlung!“, murmelte er, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.  
Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, schlich sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
Er würde immer den Willen haben zu gewinnen... aber er wollte es gemeinsam mit seiner Mannschaft tun. ...besonders mit Hinata.  
Während der Setter ins Bad marschierte, blieben, unsichtbar für normale Augen, auf dem Boden zwei Dinge liegen.  
Ein verstaubter roter Umhang, eines Königs würdig, und eine alte Krone.  
Keiner der künstlichen Rubine schimmerte noch, das emotionslose Gold war von Rissen geziert.  
Langsam verblasste die Erscheinung, während eine kleine Spinne ihr Netz in der Krone webte.

~~~

Es gibt Dinge, die muss man nicht erklären.  
Dinge, die man versteht, aber deren Vorgang man nicht in Worte fassen kann.  
Man kann sie in den schönsten Formen und Farben beschreiben, aber eigentlich ist es ganz einfach, wenn man aufhört, logisch zu denken.  
Diese Dinge sind wichtig, sehr wichtig sogar... doch die meisten nehmen sie nicht wahr.  
Ein Wort: Wunder.  
Unsere kleinen alltäglichen Wunder. Und manche erleben sie jeden Tag und beginnen sich hin und wieder zu fragen, warum!?  
Kageyama Tobio gehört zu diesen Leuten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an alle die bis hier hin gelesen haben.  
> Ich weiß ich hab die Updates ein paar mal verschwitzt. Aber es war viel los.  
> Sorry und Danke


	8. Coconut

Total verwirrt saß Hinata auf einer alten Bank, die am Wegrand stand.  
Er war wie sonst auch immer an Tagen, an denen er kein Volleyballtraining hatte, zum Joggen gegangen.  
Nachdenklich nahm er sich die Ohrstöpsel aus den Ohren und schaltete den MP3 Player aus.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen und war froh darüber, Mütze und Schal angezogen zu haben.  
Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Nase fühlte sich leicht taub an.  
Hinata merkte, wie seine ausgeatmete Luft feine weiße Wölkchen bildete.  
Es war frostig kalt geworden.  
Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, aber der Himmel schimmerte schon rot.  
Das Licht zauberte herbstliche Farben an die Wolken, ein wunderschönes Spektakel.  
Raschelnd bewegten die Bäume ihre Äste mit dem Rest an trockenem Laub, wenn der kühle Wind durch die Gegend blies.  
Lächelnd stand Hinata wieder auf und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung.  
Neugierig drehte er den Kopf und erblickte ein rotes plüschiges Eichhörnchen, das sich in einiger Entfernung auf den Weg gesetzt hatte und etwas in dem rostroten Laub zu suchen schien.  
Schmunzelnd ging Hinata in die andere Richtung weiter und ließ das kleine Tier in Ruhe.  
Am Himmel kreiste laut krächzend eine Krähe.  
Bei jedem Schritt, den der Spiker machte, raschelte und knackte es unter seinen Schuhen.  
Auch wenn er fand, dass der Sommer die beste Jahreszeit war, mochte er doch irgendwie alle vier.  
Sie hatten alle ihren eigenen Zauber.  
Blinzelnd wurde er wieder schneller und verfiel wieder ins Joggen.  
Normalerweise machte er keine Pausen und dank dieser hier war er nun nicht richtig eingelaufen.  
Seine Muskeln brannten ein wenig, was er aber ignorierte.  
Ja, warum hatte er sich eigentlich hingesetzt und ausgeruht!?  
Er hätte eigentlich keine Pause gebraucht!  
Mit dem warmen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit im Bauch entschied er, dass er einfach Lust dazu gehabt hatte.  
Sein Weg führte über ein kleines Schottersträßchen vorbei an abgeernteten Feldern.  
Die braune Erde wirkte hart und glitzerte. Bodenfrost.  
Hinata war sich sicher, dass es bald schneien würde, schließlich war der November längst vorbei und der Winter sollte nun beginnen.  
Sein Blick schweifte zu den umliegenden Hügeln, die die Landschaft zierte.  
Man sah ein paar Ortschaften, die sich an die sanften Hänge schmiegten.  
Die Straßenlaternen gingen flackernd an. Rauch drang aus den Schornsteinen und bildete weiße Schwaden in der kühlen Luft.  
Hinata war glücklich. Keuchend joggte er weiter und beendete seine Runde.  
Er liebte es einfach, durch die Natur zu laufen. Es machte Spaß!  
Kaum war er daheim, streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und kickte sie in eine Ecke.  
Er schlitterte strümpfig in die Küche und machte sich einen Tee.  
,,Natsu?! Hast du meine Kekse gegessen?“, fragte er laut und verzog das Gesicht, als er in den Schrank sah.  
Natsu kam angetapst und lugte in die Küche. Sie hatte ihren unschuldigsten Blick aufgesetzt.  
,,Nein, Nii-chan!“, meinte sie und schenkte ihrem großen Bruder ein Lächeln.  
Dieser schmunzelte, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und putzte seiner Schwester die verräterischen Kekskrümel von den Wangen.   
,,Frechdachs, du kannst lügen, ohne rot zu werden. Magst du auch einen Tee?!“, fragte Shoyo und konnte seiner kleinen Schwester einfach nicht böse sein.   
Summend nahm er den pfeifenden Teekessel und goss sich und seiner Schwester, die auch Tee wollte, Wasser in jeweils eine Tasse ein.  
,,Du bist so glücklich Nii-chan. Hat dich endlich ein Mädchen geküsst!?“, fragte die kleine Natsu und blinzelte.  
Hinata zuckte zusammen und bekam ganz plötzlich einen Hustenanfall.  
Er musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte. ,,Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee!?“, wollte er wissen und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.  
,,Er streitet es nicht ab.“, murmelte Natsu zu sich selbst und quietschte auf, als Hinata zu einer Kitzel-Attacke übergegangen war.

~

,,Was machst du am Wochenende!?“, fragte Hinata, während er aus dem Fenster sah.  
Es begann zu regnen.  
Die dicken Tropfen begannen dumpf gegen die Scheibe zu prasseln.  
,,Ich gehe zu Kiu-chan, Mama sagt, ich darf übernachten!“, freute sich die Kleine und kickte mit ihren Füßen aufgeregt von unten gegen die Tischplatte.  
Hinata nickte nachdenklich. Das hieß, es wäre keiner Zuhause.  
Ein Kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper.   
Das würde heißen er und Kageyama konnten... konnten was!?!  
Naserümpfend stellte der Spiker fest, in welch gefährliche Richtung seine Gedanken just in diesem Moment gegangen waren.  
Er wurde rot. Hoffentlich bemerkte das seine Schwester nicht.  
Für jemand ihres Alters war sie in solchen Sachen ganz schön weit. Etwas zu weit für Hinatas Geschmack, der, sobald er einen Brief bekam, von Natsu förmlich ausgequetscht wurde.  
Meistens war es eh nur Werbung oder eine Postkarte von einem seiner Mitschüler, aber Natsu wollte ihren großen Bruder einfach verkuppelt haben, mit irgendwem, das war ihr egal.  
Alles und jeder kam infrage! Selbst die dicke Diva Moritz, der Hund der Nachbarin, männlich.

~~~

Kageyama lag auf dem Bett und warf seinen Volleyball immer und immer wieder in die Luft.  
Ihm war sterbenslangweilig. Seit drei Tagen schlief er dank Hinata durch, traumlos.  
Und er war so dankbar dafür! Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden und der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich endlich wieder klar konzentrieren.  
Trotzdem war das Schlafen gehen immer noch mit einem Rest Angst verbunden.  
Er hatte immer die Befürchtung, dass die Albträume wieder kommen könnten. Letzten Endes war er nur einen los geworden.  
Die anderen beiden beschäftigten ihn immer noch. Was, wenn sie doch alle nicht mehr wieder kamen!?  
Irgendwie glücklich und gleichzeitig entsetzt über diesen Gedanken, vergaß Kageyama für einen Moment den Ball und war abgelenkt.  
Keine Sekunde später hatte er das runde Ding im Gesicht.  
Leicht angepisst räumte er den Ball weg und entschied, dass er schlafen gehen sollte.  
Überhaupt nicht müde kroch er unter die Decke und fluchte.  
Es war arschkalt und irgendwie hatte er viel zu viel Platz!  
,,Danke, Hinata!“, murrte er sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme.  
Natürlich war der Kleine nie da, wenn ER, Kageyama, mal kuscheln wollte! So ein Mistkerl!  
Trotzdem, er hatte dem Rotschopf einiges zu verdanken.  
Schmunzelnd starrte Kageyama an die Decke seines Zimmers.  
Er konnte sich wieder konzentrieren. Der Freak-Quick klappte perfekt, seine Tage verliefen wieder normal und er war generell entspannter.  
Wie lange würde das halten!?  
Eigentlich war der Setter zufrieden, aber im Grunde seines Herzens wollte er das Ganze beenden.  
Es beschäftigte ihn eben noch einiges... und Hinata würde ihm dabei helfen.  
Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend hielt er sich den Bauch, der ungewöhnlich kribbelte.  
Müde schob er den Gedanken an Hinata beiseite und schloss die Augen.  
Irgendwie wünschte er sich einen Alptraum, damit er wieder einen Grund hatte, den Spiker am Wochenende zu treffen.  
Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, hörte er etwas, ein ihm nur allzu vertrautes Geräusch.  
Schaudernd öffnete er die Augen wieder.  
Mit etwas gemischten Gefühlen rieb er sich die Schläfen.  
War das jetzt gut, oder schlecht!? Tick...Tack...Tick...Tack....Tick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So und das war auch schon das Kapitelchen.  
> Wie vielleicht ein paar von euch wissen suchte ich die Haikyuu-Cracks auf YouTube... und ich habe eine Szene gefunden zu der ich schnell was schreiben wollte.  
> Der Link für den Crack ist hier, seht ihn euch an, wenn ihr wollt:   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMWOWdlZ658   
> Wenn ihr die folgende Szene kommentieren wollt, dann bei dem Macher des Videos, ich wiederhole: Die Grundidee ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen.  
> *Lach* Für alle anderen: Have fun! See you!  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> -What´s APP-
> 
> Kageyamas Handy summte.   
> Grummelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah auf seinen Nachttisch, wo das Gerät lag.  
> Mit unbewegter Mine blickte er auf den angezeigten Kontakt: Vollpfosten Hinata.  
> Der Setter zuckte mit dem Auge. Sie hatten durch einen Lehrerausfall erst zur vierten Stunde! Er wollte schlafen!   
> Neugierig las er sich die Nachricht durch.
> 
> * Kageyama, Hilfe! Da ist eine Kakerlake neben meinem Bett. *
> 
> Oh, wäre er bloß nie aufgewacht. Er hatte keine Lust, zu antworten.  
> Plötzlich vibrierte sein Handy erneut. Kageyama grinste fies, als ihm nach Rache zumute war.
> 
> * K-Kageyama?! *
> 
> Eine Ortschaft weiter erhielt ein zitternder Hinata, der sich nicht aus dem Bett traute, eine Nachricht:
> 
> * Kageyama ist tot. Du bist der Nächste. Grüße, Kakerlake. *


	9. Gammaphase: Ceramics

Es klingelte an der Haustür.  
,,Natsu machst du kurz auf!?“,fragte Hinata, doch niemand antwortete ihm.  
Er rollte die Augen über sich selbst. Natsu war ja erst vor kurzem mit ihrem pinken Rucksack davon getiegert und zu ihrer Freundin, die in der direkten Nachbarschaft wohnte, gegangen.  
Sein Auge zuckte. Es klingelte nochmals, diesmal eindringlicher.  
Fluchend schmiss Hinata die Topflappen auf die Anrichte der Küche und rannte zur Tür.  
,,Wer ist da!?“,fragte er und machte die Tür auf.  
Kageyama stand da, eine Sporttasche unter dem Arm. ,,Der Pizzaservice, wer sonst du Baka!?“,meinte er.  
Lachend zog der Rotschopf die Tür ganz auf und lies Kageyama rein.  
Dieser sah sich wortlos kurz um und streifte sich dann die Schuhe von den Füßen.  
,,Soll ich dir was zu Trinken bringen!?“,fragte Hinata höflich und zog somit wieder Kageyamas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
,,Danke nein... kochst du!?“,fragte der Schwarzhaarige.  
,,Ich wollte Kuchen backen und...“,begann der Wirbelwind doch Kageyama unterbrach ihn nüchtern. ,,Mit deinem Gesicht!?“,fragt er und deutet auf das Mehl an Hinatas Wange.  
Dieser schob die Unterlippe vor und maulte beleidigt:,,Entschuldige Mann, ich bin halt kein Meisterbäcker. Das Mehl hat gestäubt, außerdem war die Anleitung so verdammt kompliziert! Ich bin sicher, DU würdest das nicht hinbekommen und...“  
,,Riecht es hier verbrannt?“,merkte der Setter fragend an und schnüffelte kurz. Damit brachte er Hinata zum zusammen zucken. Wie ein Blitz war der Rotschopf in der Küche und hatte aufgehört zu babbeln.  
Sich ins Fäustchen lachend, trat der Schwarzhaarige in den Flur und ging langsam in die Küche.  
Natürlich roch es nicht verbrannt. Aber er musste Hinata einfach ärgern.  
Auf seinem Weg kam er an Natsus Kinderzimmer vorbei. An der geschlossenen Tür hing ein Zettel mit einem Strichmännchen drauf, über dem mit Edding ein X gestrichen war. ,,Shoyos müssen draußen bleiben!“  
Gerade so konnte er sich den Lacher verkneifen. ,,Deine Schwester hat einen sehr schönen Humor!“,meinte er und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen der Küche.  
,,Woher weißt du den was Humor ist!?“,fragte Hinata ganz beschäftigt und angelte den heißen Kuchen aus dem Ofen, als sich plötzlich eine dunkle Aura ausbreitete. Kageyama tötete mal wieder mit Blicken.  
Der Kuchen, der empfindlich darauf reagierte, sackte zusammen.  
Blinzelnd blickten beide auf den Berg aus Teig, der aussah wie eine Kissen ohne Füllung.  
,,Sieht köstlich aus.“bemerkte der Setter trocken und Schadenfreude schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
,,Alles nur für dich!“,antwortete Hinata und grinste sadistisch.

~

Stille hatte sich zwischen den beiden ausgebreitet. Bedrückende Stille.  
Beide saßen wie auf Kohlen. Es war unerträglich.  
Kageyama wusste was sie erwarten würde und eigentlich wollte er es hinter sich bringen, nur war da eine innerliche Mauer.  
Hinata ging es ebenso. Beide sahen sich an, wurden rot und sahen in eine andere Richtung.  
Warum war ihnen das plötzlich so peinlich!?  
Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher und der Nachrichtensprecher laberte über Politik.  
Mittlerweile war kurz nach Mitternacht.  
Irgendwann hielt es Hinata nicht mehr aus und machte den TV aus.  
,,Also...“,begann er und sah starr gerade aus.  
,,Gehen wir...“,fügte Kageyama hinzu.  
Beide standen gleichzeitig auf und sahen aus wie auf dem Weg zu einem Selbstmordkommando.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Tür, welche sich lautlos hinter ihnen schloss.  
Tick...Tack...

*~*  
Der Wind pfiff durch die Häuser, welche nie mehr als sechs Stockwerke hatten.  
Alles erschien farblos... Schwarz und Weiß.  
Die Sonne verbarg sich hinter einer grauen Wolkenwand, das Zwielicht hüllte das Gesamte in seltsam schmierige Kontraste.  
,,Ich habe es gewusst!“,murmelte Kageyama Tobio, seine Stimme halte lange zwischen den Gebäuden wieder. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und seufzte.  
Wo war er!? Wie war er hier her gekommen!?  
Die gleichen Fragen, die gleiche Antwort: Stille.  
Überall waren die Häuser gleich. Betongebäude... Balkone...  
,,Hallo!?“, rief Kageyama, seine Stimme verlor sich. Nichts.  
Der Schrei eines Falken hallte von irgendwo her, doch ansonsten war alles so beklemmend still.  
Es war, als würde diese Ruhe zäh und träge über der Stadt liegen und alles ersticken, was unter ihr lag. Einzig und allein der Wind bewegte sich frei und lachte, wenn er durch Straßen rannte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige stand mitten auf einer Straße. Er hörte kein Geräusch, sah keine Menschen.  
Blinzelnd richtete Kageyama seine blauen Augen auf die Häuser.  
Er sah keine Farben, kein Leben... es war so still. Ihm wurde schlecht und eine Gänsehaut strich ihm mit ihren Fingern über den Nacken.  
Der Wind hauchte nochmal durch die Straße, trieb Müll vor sich her.  
Mit einem Mal zuckte ihm ein Gedanke durchs Gedächtnis... Hinata!  
Es war eine Stadt, ohne Einwohner, ohne Leben... wo war sein Spiker!?  
Da realisierte er, dass er allein war. Völlig allein. Wo war Hinata!  
Kageyama schluckte und sah sich um. Er musste den Rotschopf finden, bevor er hier noch wahnsinnig wurde. Er durfte ihn nicht verlieren, seine Zeit lief ab. Tick...Tack...  
Er sprintete los, sah sich gehetzt um. Alles schien so unversehrt hier.  
Egal, wo er entlangkam. Er sah kein Graffiti, keine kaputten Fensterscheiben.  
Die Häuser waren alle unbeschädigt, einzig und allein die Zeit ließ diese Illusion verschwinden.  
Abblätternde Farbe, fauliges Holz... vom Regen durchweichte Vorhänge.  
Dem Setter kam es vor, als wären die Häuser nur noch tote Hüllen. Mit großen Augen trabte er an ihnen vorbei und blickte in die schwarzen Öffnungen.   
Sein Atem ging keuchend, sein Blick irrte durch die Gassen, wo war sein Spiker!?  
Angst machte sich in seinem Kopfbreit und lief ihm als Schauer den Rücken hinunter.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb er stehen. War er hier nicht schon mal durch gekommen!?  
War er hier nicht schon einmal gewesen?  
Alles wirkte gleich. Straßen ohne Namen. Häuser ohne Seelen. Tick...Tack...  
Vorhänge wehten im Wind und flatterten bedrohlich.  
,,Hinataaa!“,rief er laut, die Umgebung verschluckte den Hall seiner Stimme.  
Kageyama merkte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß den Nacken hinunterlief.  
Hier war nichts!  
Eine Tür quietschte und schlug zu.  
Er begann zu rennen, hastete durch die leeren Straßen. Seine Schuhe machten unerträglich laute Geräusche, als er über die alte Straße rannte.  
Seine Lungen brannten, er konnte nicht mehr. Aber er musste seinen Spiker finden...  
Die Zeit lief ab. Er rannte über einen Parkplatz, an einer großen Uhr vorbei deren Zeiger immer wieder vor und zurück sprang.  
Sein blick irrte über den alten Spielplatz, die Schaukeln schwangen vor und zurück, das alte Karussell drehte sich quietschen.  
Kinderlachen.  
Ein Schauer rann Kageyama den Nacken hinab, er musste weiter. Durfte nicht stehen bleiben.  
Es war egal wo er war, es war egal woher er kam, wohin er musste...  
Hinata!  
Hier allein zu sein war tödlich.   
Abrupt blieb der Setter stehen, seine Haare wehten leicht im Wind, während er die blauen Augen aufriss.  
Fensterläden schlugen auf und zu.  
Tick... Tack...Tick...Tack.  
Er musste weiter. Weiter weiter weiter.   
Das Labyrinth schien sich endlos zu erstrecken. Egal wohin er lief, alles sah gleich aus.  
Jede Hausreihe, jeder Straße...die ganze Stadt. Und immer und immer wieder landete er bei der Uhr.  
,,Hinataaa!“,rief er laut und bliebt unter ihr stehen.  
Der Zeiger sprang vor und zurück, immer und immer wieder.  
Wieder hörte er Kinderlachen und erschauerte.  
Er spürte Finger die ihm über den Nacken strichen und fuhr erschrocken herum.  
Doch es war niemand da.... niemand.... niemand.... niemals!  
Der Wind lachte ihn aus.  
Aber wohin sollte er?! Wo war er?! ...was suchte er?  
Türen schlugen auf und zu während der Wind singend durch die Straßen hüpfte.  
Kageyama presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen.  
Angstschweiß rann ihm über die Stirn. Was wollte er hier? Nach was hatte er gesucht!?  
Fensterläden quietschten, als sie hin und her schwangen.  
Tausende Stimmen redeten auf ihn ein und dann... Ruhe... absolute Stille.  
Wovor hatte e den Angst!? Hier war doch keiner! Hier war niemand. Hier würde nie jemand sein!  
Ein bitteres Lachen stieg Kageyamas Kehle empor.  
An was hatte er sich den erinnern wollen?  
Seine Hände zitterten als er auf der Straße in die Knie ging.  
Während sein Herz im Takt der kaputten Uhr schlug, saugte sich seine Hose mit dem Schmutzwasser auf.  
Kalt küsste der Wind seinen Hals.  
Er hielt sich den Kopf, hielt sich die Schläfen.  
Hier war niemand. Ihm fehlten die Worte.  
Angst, absolute Hilflosigkeit und diese unendliche Einsamkeit machte sich in ihm breit.  
Er blickte hoch in den Himmel der eine einzige graue Masse zu sein schien.  
Tick...Tack...Tick...  
Er hatte keine Fragen mehr. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt  
Die graue Umgebung schien zu sich um ihn zu drehen.  
Leise und noch weit entfernt ertönte ein Donnergrollen am Himmel.   
,,Wenn hier niemand ist...“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und starrte auf seine Hände.  
Die Uhr sprang vor und zurück. Vorhänge streckten sich wie weiße Finger nach ihm aus.  
Der Wind rannte spielend durch die Straßen.  
,,...wer bin dann ich!?“  
Blaue Augen wurden aufgerissen... eine Erkenntnis...  
Die Fensterläden applaudierten ihm.  
Sein Herzschlag stolperte... Hier war niemand...   
Kageyama blickte auf, blinzelte... seine Augen färbten sich in ein monotones Grau...  
Hier war niemand.... er war niemand....  
Tick.....Tack..... ..... ..... ..... ......  
Die Uhr, sein Herzrhythmus, der Wind ....  
Stille.  
Der Regen setzte ein.   
,,Ka-Kageyama.“,eine gehauchte Feststellung. Tränen gefüllte braune Augen.

*~*

Ruckartig schlug der Setter die Augen auf. Er blinzelte.  
Wissend wieder einen Alptraum gehabt zu haben, fuhr er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
Was hatte er den geträumt!? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, nur das flaue Gefühl der Angst war ihm erhalten geblieben. Neben ihm ertönte ein Wimmern.  
Verwundert blickte er mit seinen blauen Augen Hinata an, der ebenfalls gerade aufzuwachen schien.  
Der Rotschopf riss die Augen auf, wusste sofort wo er war und blickte zu Kageyama.  
Er schluckte und viel seinem Setter um den Hals. Dieser wusste gar nicht was los war.  
,,Es tut mir leid! Gomene! Es tut mir so leid...“,schniefte Hinata leise, der Rest ging in Schluchzern unter. Zögernd legte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um das Häufchen Elend, das sich an ihn schmiegte. Er hatte keine Ahnung was los war. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?  
,,Es tut mir so leid, ich habs nicht geschafft!“,wimmerte Hinata immer wieder und vergrub sein Gesicht an Kageyamas Schulter.  
Dieser schwieg, hielt seinen Freund einfach nur fest und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
,,Beim...beim nächsten mal erreiche ich dich, versprochen!“,wisperte Hinata und schien sich nur schwer beruhigen zu können.   
Kageyama seufzte. Hinata schien völlig durch den Wind. Sanft löste er sich aus dessen Umklammerung und schob ihn von sich, zurück auf die Matratze.  
,,Beruhig dich“,murmelte er leise und blickte fest in die braunen Augen.  
Augenblicklich war Hinata still, zitterte nur noch gelegentlich.  
,,Geht doch. Es ist alles gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr“,murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und strich Hinata sanft die schimmernden Tränen von den Wangen.  
,,A-ab-a-aber“,setzte Hinata an, seine Stimme war brüchig.  
Kageyama beugte sich zu seinem kleinen Spiker hinunter und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die Hinatas, schenkte den braunen Augen einen liebevollen Blick.  
,,Sch-sch!“,murmelte er und legte einen Finger über Hinatas Lippen.  
Der Kleine sollte sich nicht unnötig aufregen. Nicht für ihn. Das war er nicht wert. Das war niemand wert!  
Sanft beugte er sich noch die letzten Zentimeter hinunter und streifte Hinatas Lippen mit den seinen.  
Er lächelte sanft, als Hinata rot wurde und die Augen schloss.  
Fast hätte er weiter gemacht, doch in dem Moment knallte Hinatas Zimmertür an die Wand.  
,,Nii-chan hast du meinen Vanillepudding gegessen!?“,fragte Natsu laut.  
Es war neun Uhr in der Früh und Natsu schien gerade wieder nach hause gekommen zu sein.  
Erschrocken sahen die beiden Volleyballer auf.  
,,Kageyama-onii-sama!“,murmelte die kleine Natsu verwundert und sah zwischen ihm und ihren Bruder hin und her.  
Beide Jungs nahmen deutlich Farbe an.  
Natsu blinzelte kurz, man sah es in ihrem süßen Kopf förmlich arbeiten.  
,,Tschuldigung die Störung...bin weg...neuen Pudding kaufen...“,murmelte die kleine und ging rückwärts aus dem Zimmer.  
,,Ihr könnt ruhig weiter machen...“,hängte sie noch an und schloss vorsichtig die Tür.  
Kageyama schnaubte, als man am Schatten unter der Tür sah, das sie noch direkt davor stand und lauschte.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür wieder auf und Natsu blickte ganz erschrocken.  
,,Kageyama-onii-sama ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber tu meinem Nii-chan nicht weh!!! Er ist noch total unerfahren und...“  
Das war der Punkt an dem Kageyama in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Er konnte nicht mehr, das war einfach zu komisch!  
Er brach über dem verschämten Shoyo zusammen und lachte, lachte Tränen.  
Es war ein herzliches Lachen, das erste seit langem.


	10. Gammaphase: Fraxinus

,,Woah, es schneit!“, rief Hinata in voller Begeisterung und drückte seine Stupsnase an der kalten Fensterscheibe platt. Seine braunen Augen funkelten begeistert, als er aus dem Fenster blickte.  
Erste Schneeflocken rieselten aus dem grauen Himmel und schmolzen, kurz bevor sie den Boden erreicht hatten.  
Der kleine Rotschopf war von dem anfangenden Schneetreiben begeistert und staunte.  
Kageyama seufzte auf. ,,Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du Schneeflocken siehst!“, murmelte er und konnte über den Kleinen nur den Kopf schütteln, auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen unglaublich süß aussah, wie sich Hinata freute.  
,,Du freust dich doch auch jedes Jahr auf deinen Geburtstag, dabei hast du den nicht zum ersten Mal!“, schoss der kleine Spiker zurück und löste sein Gesicht von der Scheibe, an der jetzt ein Negativbeschlag von dem Kleinen zu sehen war.  
Kageyama rollte mit den Augen. Pfft, Geburtstage. Das war auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere, also warum sollte er sich wegen eines Tages, oder wegen ein paar Flocken verrückt machen lassen!?  
Hinata hingegen, ließ sich davon verrückt machen, mehr als er es ohne hin schon war.  
Der kleine Wirbelwind hatte sich Schal, Mütze und Schuhe geschnappt und war auch schon draußen vor der Tür und blickte zu dem hinab trudelnden Weiß.  
Er zuckte mit der Nase, als sich eine Schneeflocke darauf setzte und grinste.  
Sein Setter blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete die Szenerie. Er fand Hinata erstaunlich.  
Der Rotschopf konnte so unglaublich willensstark, mutig und entschlossen sein und auf seiner anderen Seite war er ein totaler Kindskopf, leicht zu beeinflussen, mit dem unschuldigsten Grinsen der Welt bedacht.  
Nachdenklich musterte er der kleinen Wirbelwind, der endlose Power in seinem Körper zu haben schien.  
,,Oi, komm wieder rein, oder du erkältest dich noch! Schließlich hast du keine Jacke an!“, murmelte er und blinzelte kurz unbeteiligt in den Himmel.   
Hinata, der gerade versuchte mit ausgestreckter Zunge eine kalte Flocke zu fangen, hielt inne.  
,,Du bist so ein Spielverderber, Kageyama!“, maulte er und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.  
Trotzdem stand er gehorsam neben seinem Setter und folgte diesem zurück in die Wohnung. Selbst Hinata merkte die Kälte, die seinen Atem zu weißen Dunst gefror.  
,,Ich bin kein Spielverderber, du bist einfach nur ein Kleinkind!“, gab der Setter zurück. Noch ehe es sich der Schwarzhaarige versah, schob Hinata seine Hände unter das Shirt seines Setters und verpasste diesem eine Gänsehaut, da er wirklich kalte Hände bekommen hatte.  
,,Uaaah! Bist du des Wahnsinns?!“, fauchte Kageyama und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Hinata lachte ihn aus und lief vor ihm davon.

~

Kageyama setzte sich auf und blickte zu dem Jungen hinunter, der selig neben ihm schlief.  
Der gleichmäßige Atem Hinatas beruhigte den Setter, ließ ihn schläfrig werden.  
Doch Kageyama Tobio dachte ja gar nicht daran, einzuschlafen, lieber würde er sich die Hand abbeißen.  
Nachdenklich strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über die entspannten Gesichtszüge Hinatas, welcher im Schlaf leicht lächelte.  
Wieso sollte er dieses engelsgleiche Bild zerstören, das der Kleine bot?  
Der Setter merkte, wie ihm warm ums Herz wurde, während er Hinata so betrachtete.  
Dieser hatte es geschafft, auf der Stelle und ohne Verzögerung einzuschlafen.  
Ins Bett fallen, Bums, eingeschlafen!  
Sich wieder hinlegend, starrte Kageyama an die Decke und dachte nach.  
Hinata musste doch auch etwas träumen, warum konnten sie beide nicht bei dem Spiker durch irgendwelche Blumenwiesen tollen.  
Kageyama grummelte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er war Kageyama Tobio... auf solche schwachsinnigen Ideen sollte er nicht kommen, ein Kageyama Tobio tollt doch nicht auf Blumenwiesen herum.  
Er blinzelte und betrachtete seinen kleinen Spiker, mit dem er sich nun auf Augenhöhe befand.  
Mit einer winzigen Andeutung eines Lächelns zog er die Decke, welche Hinata irgendwie verloren hatte, wieder hoch, bis sie dem Kleinen über die Schulter reichte.  
Der Rotschopf murmelte leise etwas im Schlaf vor sich hin.  
Was auch immer der Kleine träumte, Kageyama wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen, geschweige denn wieder in seine Welt aus Alpträumen ziehen.  
Mal wieder fiel ihm auf, wie sehr der Kleine bei der Sache war.  
Es war kaum eine Nacht vergangen, in der sie dieses Experiment machten, in der Hinata nicht mit Angst gefüllten Augen aufgewacht war...  
Der Kleine wollte es trotz allem durchziehen.  
,,Baka.“, murmelte Kageyama und merkte, dass sich in ihm alles schmerzhaft zusammenzog, bei der Vorstellung, dass Hinata litt, einfach nur weil der Rotschopf ihm half.  
Das war nicht fair... und Kageyama fragte sich, wie er dem ein Ende setzen konnte.  
Er grübelte und grübelte, fragte sich immer wieder wie er das beenden konnte, doch seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.  
Es war hoffnungslos. Und mit diesem resignierenden Gedanken schlief Kageyama tatsächlich ein.

*~*

Hinata öffnete die Augen, er spürte den Wind der ihm ins Gesicht blies.  
Der Kleine blinzelte und fand sich von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten in einer menschenleeren Gegend wieder.  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. ,,Und ich dachte schon, er schläft nie ein!“, murmelte er und sah an sich herunter.  
Ja, das hatte er schon in der Nacht davor gehabt. Sein Körper war seltsam transparent und schimmerte weißlich.  
Er glich eher einem Geist, als einem Menschen. Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam leicht an.  
Der Kleine sah sich um und zuckte zusammen.  
Wenn er eins hasste, dann war es das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und der vollkommenen Stille.  
Langsam ging er einen Schritt. Er befand sich in irgendeinem Hinterhof.  
Kalte Backsteinmauern schlossen ihn von drei Seiten ein. Leere Fensterhöhlen starrten zu ihm hinab.  
Der Wind hatte Freude daran, ein schauerliches Heulen zu erzeugen, wenn er durch die leeren dunklen Räume pfiff.  
Weiße Gardinen wehten vor sich her.  
Ein toter Baum befand sich in der Mitte des Hofes. Er streckte seine morschen, blattlosen Finger in den Himmel.  
Hinata schluckte und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.  
Der Himmel war grau und spendete mattes Licht.   
Wo war er?  
Er verfiel in einen schnellen Trab und rannte in die Gasse, welche den einzigen Ausweg bildete.  
Seine Turnschuhe platschten, wenn er in die Pfützen voller Schmutzwasser trat.  
Finster beugten sich die Häuser über die kleine Gasse und Hinata hetzte hindurch, um so schnell wie möglich in eine weitere Gegend zu kommen.  
Seine Schuhe schlitterten auf der flachen, schwarz geteerten Fläche.  
Er stand auf einer breiteren Straße. Nichts.  
Sich suchend umsehend, tapste er weiter.  
Die Straßenlaternen waren aus, Autos parkten in absolut regelmäßigen Abständen hintereinander.  
Alles schimmerte in Schwarz-Weiß-Tönen, alles wirkte seltsam gleich.  
Was war das für ein Gefühl, dass dem Spiker seine Kraft raubte?  
Der Rotschopf hätte sich am liebsten einfach nur hingelegt und vor sich hingestarrt. Er merkte, wie sich seine Entschlossenheit verflüchtigte, wie ihm diese Atmosphäre durch Mark und Bein ging.  
Ein entfernter Falkenschrei unterstrich die einsame Weite.  
Es war so still hier. Der Wind wehte eine einzelne dreckige Zeitung vor sich her.  
Irgendwo schlug quietschend eine Türe auf und zu.  
Hinata schloss die Augen und merkte wie im schwindlig wurde.  
Warum war er hier? Es gab hier doch nichts...  
Diese Gedanken vernebelten ihm die Sinne und er merkte wie sein Wille schwand. Hatte er nicht eben noch etwas gesucht!? Was sollte er denn suchen? Nein, hier war nichts, niemand...  
Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt, er musste sich nicht bewegen.  
Tick...Tack...  
Hier würde sich niemals etwas rühren, also konnte er vollkommen unbesorgt sein.  
Tick...Tack...  
Hinata fühlte sich mit einem mal schwer... beruhigt... und müde.  
Alles was er wollte, was er sich wünschte, rieselte in den Nebel der Vergessenheit.  
Sein Bewusstsein, zu träumen, schwand... es fühlte sich real an... er konnte nichts ändern und...  
Ein eiskalter Stich zuckte wie Schmerz durch seinen Körper.  
Hinata riss die Augen wieder auf und unterdrückte den erschrockenen Schrei.  
Was war das gewesen!? Wie durch einen Nebel realisierte er wieder, dass er träumte. Die Starre fiel langsam wieder von ihm ab.  
Er hörte hastige Schritte. Das Quietschen von einer Tür.  
Wasser, das aufspritzte... er hörte jemanden atmen, und er sah in blaue Augen.  
Nachdenklich blickte Hinata zu dem jungen Mann, der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand.  
,,Ob ich ihn etwas fragen kann!?“, murmelte Hinata leise und machte einen Schritt.  
Diese Gestalt war so nah und gleichzeitig irgendwie unerreichbar. Der Junge wirkte gehetzt, verängstigt. Seine blauen Augen glühten wie eisiges Feuer in der Nacht. Alles war grau, nur diese Augen leuchteten.  
Er sah sich um, blanke Panik stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Blick flackerte.  
Tick...Tack...  
Wie ein Blitz schoss Hinata die Erkenntnis durch den Kopf, dieser Junge... ,,Kageyama!“, brüllte er über die Straßenseite und begann zu rennen.  
Seine Schuhe klebten förmlich am Asphalt, doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
Er musste seinen Setter erreichen! Um jeden Preis!  
Doch dieser schien ihn nicht zu hören, blickte sich panisch um und rannte über die Straße.  
Hinata konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, Kageyama bewegte sich auf ihn zu.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Kageyama konnte ihn sehen, ganz bestimmt!  
Eine Tür schlug auf und zu. ,,Kageyama, Mensch, ich dachte ich finde dich nie!“, rief Hinata grinsend.  
Tick... Tack...  
Er fühlte sich so erleichtert, seinen Setter gefunden zu haben, welcher wohl dringend Hilfe brauchte.  
Hinata streckte die Hand aus, als Kageyama ihm direkt in die Augen sah und vor ihm stehen blieb.  
Vorhänge streckten ihre weißen Finger aus dem Fenster.  
,,Wir müssen das hier beenden!“, rief Hinata total entschlossen, doch Kageyama schien ihm im Moment nicht zuzuhören.  
Der Setter warf einen Blick über die Schulter, dann stürmte er weiter, an Hinata vorbei.  
Der Spiker merkte wie ihm übel wurde.   
Tick...Tack...  
Warum?  
Er hörte wie Kageyama durch eine Pfütze rannte, schwer atmend auf dem Gehweg stehen blieb.  
Warum?  
Hinata konnte die Angst seines Setters fühlen, spürte seine Panik, spürte die Einsamkeit.  
Es war wie ein dickes Seil, das einen langsam erdrosselte. Panik.  
Der Wind lachte den Spiker aus, welcher auf der Straße stand und mit glasigem Blick in die Leere sah.  
Der Rotschopf schluckte. Nein, so wollte er das nicht enden lassen! Nein! Nein! NEIN!  
Er drehte sich um, wollte Kageyama hinterher hasten und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
Der Wind frischte auf, wehte ihm ein paar Rabenfedern ins Gesicht.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hinata auf den Platz.  
Nichts.  
Etwas rieselte wie Sand vor sich hin. Der Wind strich graue Körnchen über den nassen Asphalt.  
Scheuernd verteilte sich die graue Asche...  
Asche...  
Hinata merkte, wie sich sein Magen zusammen krampfte.   
Er schmeckte Asche auf seinen Lippen.... Asche!...  
Tick...Tack...  
Die Zeit sprang vor und zurück.  
,,Kageyama!“, Hinata schrie auf und stürmte zu dem Platz...  
Eine Bushaltestelle ohne Namen, leere Fahrpläne... und Asche... Asche überall.  
Etwas glitzerte auf dem Boden. Hinata bückte sich, um es aufzuheben.  
Er merkte, wie sein Atem schwer ging, wie ihn etwas erstickte. Ihm wurde schwindlig.  
Schwarze Augen schienen ihn von überall her anzustarren. Er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
Tick... Tack...  
Der Wind lachte den Rotschopf aus, welcher mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da stand.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die zwei blauen Steine in seinen Händen.... tiefes ruhiges, Blau...   
Ein Falkenschrei ertönte. Hinata merkte, wie sich ein schwarzer Schleier über die Szenerie legte.  
Federn wehten im Wind... klirrend schlugen die zwei Steine auf dem Boden auf... zersprangen in tausend Teile.... Asche....

~  
~~~

,,...oi.....Hinata.....Hinata!!!“ Kageyamas Stimme schien aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und langsam lauter zu werden.  
Mit einem harten Schlag hatte der kleine Spiker den Ball am Kopf.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er und sah sich um. Er befand sich in seiner geliebten Trainingshalle.  
Kageyama kam auf ihn zugetrabt. Seine Sportschuhe quietschten auf dem Hallenboden.  
,,Konzentrier dich mal, Hohlbirne!“, fauchte der Schwarzhaarige und seine Augen funkelten.  
Hinata zuckte unter dem Blick aus diesen blauen Iriden zusammen. Ihm kribbelte immer noch jedes Mal der Magen, wenn er in Kageyamas Augen sah.  
Es erinnerte ihn an den Traum.   
Schluckend ließ Hinata den Kopf hängen. Das war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Kageyama ihn rügte.  
,,Scheint dein kleiner Hund folgt heute nicht so ganz!“, witzelte Tsukishima und Hinata war sofort auf hundertachtzig. ,,Wen nennst du hier Hund?!“, fauchte der Kleine und wäre fast dem Blonden an den Kragen gesprungen, wenn Tanaka ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.  
Kageyama massierte sich die Schläfen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und reagierte empfindlich auf die ganzen Geräusche. Er öffnete müde seine Augen wieder und betrachtete den strampelnden und zappelnden Hinata, der erst aufhörte zu quengeln, als Daichi ihn zusammen schnauzte.  
Irgendwie durchzuckte ihn für einen kurzen Moment sein Beschützerinstinkt...  
Kopfschüttelnd vergaß er dieses Gefühl wieder und ging zurück auf seinen Posten. Eigentlich wollte er Hinata wieder zurecht biegen, aber sein Kapitän nahm ihn diese Aufgabe ab.  
Ein kleiner Stich an Eifersucht durchzuckte ihn.  
Verwundert blieb der Setter stehen und starrte auf den Boden.  
Was war das für ein Gefühl? Er konnte es weder ganz erfassen, noch wollte er es wirklich wissen.  
Warum machte er sich überhaupt so viele Gedanken? Das Einzige, was in seinen Kopf gehörte, war Volleyball, nichts anderes.   
Und das war auch der einzige Grund, warum Hinata und er zusammen schliefen. Um diese Träume loszuwerden, damit er wieder schlafen und sich besser auf das Spiel konzentrieren konnte.  
Das sagte sich Kageyama im Stillen immer und immer wieder. Und irgendwann glaubte er es auch selber. Zumindest sein Kopf tat das... sein Herz tat es nicht.  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Rotschopf hob Kageyama einen Ball vom Boden auf und drehte ihn in der Hand. Rein theoretisch konnte er Hinata aus der Entfernung treffen, auch wenn er ihn nicht sah.  
Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, wo Hinata war... immer. Es war ein schönes Gefühl.  
So stand er eine Weile da, sein Blick auf dem Ball ruhend.  
Kageyama lächelte und gerade als sein Verstand den Hauch von Zuneigung akzeptieren wollte, blickte Kageyama dorthin, wo Hinata stehen sollte, wo sein Gefühl sagte, dass er stehen sollte.  
Er blickte direkt zu Tsukishima, der sich mit Yamaguchi unterhielt.  
Kageyamas Mundwinkel rutschten gaaaanz weit nach unten und er versuchte, die Gänsehaut abzuschütteln.  
Was zum...!?  
Er stellte für sich fest, dass er wohl doch zu starke Kopfschmerzen hatte.  
Was er nicht wusste war, dass sich Hinata direkt hinter Tsukishima aufhielt und dem Riesen zusammen mit Noya einen Streich spielen wollte, als Rache für den Tiernamen...


	11. Gammaphase: Aqua

Motorgeräusche in der Ferne. Eine heulende Sirene.  
Kalter Regen. Nacht.  
~

Es ist nicht schlimm, allein zu sein...  
Viele Menschen fürchten sich davor, doch eigentlich hat man nichts zu fürchten.  
Denn wenn du allein und für dich bist, kannst du dich frei entfalten, in Ruhe denken und tun, was du willst. Es gibt viele Leute die sagen, dass sie Angst haben, allein zu sein.  
Ich denke, dass allein sein nicht schlimm ist. Wenn man allein ist, gibt es niemanden, der einem weh tut, niemand, der einen auslacht... es ist schön allein zu sein. Warum finden das die Leute so schrecklich?!  
Allein sein ist nicht schlimm...  
Einsam sein, das ist schlimm!  
Wer allein ist, der kann raus auf die Straße gehen und sich mit irgendwem unterhalten.  
Wer einsam ist, der kann sich in die größte Menschenmasse stellen... und trotzdem einsam sein.   
Einsamkeit und allein sein, etwas, was die meisten Menschen gern vertauschen, verkennen und verwechseln.  
Wer einsam ist, der hat niemanden. Und imaginäre Abgründe tun sich um einen auf. Man ist nicht einfach nur allein...  
Wer einsam ist, der ist mutlos. Einen Abgrund zu überwinden, braucht aber Mut... Mut findet man durch Unterstützung... wer einsam ist, hat keine Stütze.  
Einsamkeit ist tödlich.   
Viele wissen das, unbewusst. Wo ist eure Hilfe? Jeder kann ein Engel sein, ihr müsst doch nur...

 

...fliegen.

*****************************

,,Yeah!“, brüllte Tanaka und hielt einen Zettel in die Höhe.  
Alle Umstehenden zuckten zusammen.  
,,Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los!?“, fragte Tsukishima genervt und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
Noya kam um die Ecke geflitzt und raste zu Tanaka.  
,,Woah, du hast es fertig? Geil, zeig mal!“, rief er und entriss Tanaka förmlich das Papier.  
Asahi schloss seufzend die Augen und streckte sich. Es war ein Trainingstag wie jeder andere.  
Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Sugawara noch nicht da war, um die Halle zu öffnen.  
Der Drittklässler schien Verspätung zu haben, massive Verspätung.  
Denn das ganze Team hatte ihre Rucksäcke einfach vor dem Eingang abgestellt und von allein ihre Trainingsrunden gelaufen, eben außenrum.  
Da es eh frostig kalt war, hatte keiner das Bedürfnis, sich umzuziehen und so standen sie vor der Halle und warteten.  
Außer Noya, Tanaka, Asahi und Tsukishima waren noch Yamaguchi, Hinata und Kageyama da.  
,,Rennen, Rufen und Lachen verboten. Alles im Schulflur untersagt. Die Röcke der Mädchen sollen kürzer sein, damit man als Mann nicht verzagt. Hört auf zu verbieten, lockert die Regeln. Erlaubt das Kaugummi-kauen und geht mit uns kegeln!“, las Noya das Gedicht vor, das Tanaka als Beschwerde dem Schulrektorat vorlegen wollte.  
,,Das ist super gut!“, rief der kleine Libero und klopfte Tanaka auf die Schultern.  
Dieser grinste verlegen. ,,Ich hab ewig gebraucht, um ein Wort auf ´Regeln´ zu finden.“  
Yamaguchi runzelte die Stirn und blickte zu Tsukishima, der sich mit dem üblichen Pokerface nicht zum Lachen hinreisen ließ.  
,,Ey Shoyo, wie findest du das!?“, fragte Noya breit grinsend und drehte sich zu dem Spiker um.  
,,Selbst wenn euer IQ unter dem Volleyballnetz liegt und jämmerlich verreckt, sollte euch aufgefallen sein, dass der Pimpf schläft!“, murmelte Tsukishima eiskalt und trauerte heimlich seinen Gehirnzellen hinter her, die gerade an schlimmer Dichtkunst erstickt waren.  
Nicht wissend was los war drehte sich Noya einmal um die eigene Achse, seine Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf als er Shoyo unter der Überdachung des Eingans fand.  
Zusammen mit Kageyama.  
Beide lehnten umgeben von Taschen und Rucksäcken an der Tür, waren gegeneinander gesunken und schliefen selig.  
Noya stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und grinste. ,,Awww....malen wir sie an, Tanaka!?“, fragte er grinsend und überlegte, ob er unbemerkt an den schwarzen Edding in seiner Tasche kam.  
,,Das ist alles andere als nett!“, brachte Asahi den Libero wieder zur Vernunft, ,,Lasst sie schlafen!“  
,,Die beiden sind in letzter Zeit wirklich unzertrennlich!“, murmelte Tsukishima und hob bei dem Anblick der beiden eine Augenbraue,.   
,,Man könnte fast sagen, sie sind ein Pärchen.“, meinte Tanaka breit grinsend.  
,,Wie...fast...? Sie sind also nicht...!?“, fragte Asahi erstaunt und seine braunen Knopfaugen blickten verwirrt.  
Da kam Sawamura mit dem Schlüssel um die Ecke gerannt. ,,Los! Los! Los! Wir müssen die Zeit einholen!“

***

Was Tsukishima sagte, war nicht einmal so falsch. Die beiden klebten förmlich aneinander.  
Zumindest in den Pausen und im Training... und an den Wochenenden.  
Allerdings gab es da einen Knackpunkt... sie merkten es nicht einmal.  
Sie warteten aufeinander nach der Schule, trafen sich in den Gängen und trainierten Abends noch lange miteinander.  
Jedoch waren die beiden gegen Asahis Vermutung kein Pärchen. Sie waren Partner im Sport, Rivalen, gleichzeitig beste Freunde, Inspiration des jeweils anderen sich weiter zu steigern, Vertraute, gegenseitige Stütze... aber sie waren kein Paar.  
Warum auch? Wozu auch? Das brachte sie keinen Schritt weiter.  
Soweit die Fakten...  
...nun zu dem, was die beiden davon wussten...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
Nichts.

***

,,Danke, dass ich deine Dusche benutzen durfte.“, murmelte Kageyama und rieb sich mit dem Handtuch die Haare trocken.  
Hinata winkte ab. ,,Kein Problem. Schließlich lass ich nur saubere Leute in mein Bett!“  
,,Das heißt, sobald ich geduscht bin, darf ich jederzeit in dein Bett!?“  
,,Was? Nein! Wie kommst du denn auf so was!“  
,,Och...“, murmelte Kageyama und hängte das Handtuch über Hinatas Schreibtischstuhl.  
Gemeinsam kuschelten sie sich ins Bett.  
Der Setter erschauerte, als die kalten Lacken seine erhitze Haut berührten.  
,,Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, als Bettheizung missbraucht zu werden!“, maulte Kageyama.  
,,Och, das denkst du nur“, murmelte Hinata schläfrig und schmiegte sich an den Körper des Größeren.  
,,Nein, wirklich, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los!“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und seine blauen Augen funkelten belustigt.  
,,Du hast eine blühende Phantasie“, meinte Hinata und vergrub seine Stupsnase in das Shirt seines Setters.  
,,Soso“, murmelte dieser und zog die Bettdecke höher.  
Hinatas Mutter hatte es geschafft, wie Mütter halt so sind, mitten im Winter kurz vorm Schlafengehen zu lüften. Es herrschten konstante 18 Grad im Zimmer.  
Draußen flockte es weiter und die Schneeschicht, die am Tag wegschmolz, bildete sich erneut.  
Kageyama schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Er war es irgendwie schon so gewöhnt, zusammen mit Hinata in einem Bett zu schlafen, dass es sich ziemlich normal anfühlte.  
,,Bis nachher. Gute Nacht!“, murmelte der Rotschopf und blinzelte seinen Setter aus großen braunen Knopfaugen an, lächelte und kuschelte sich näher zu ihm.  
,,Bis nachher!“,murmelte Kageyama und wünschte sich eigentlich, dass es nicht so wäre...

*~*

Kageyama öffnete die Augen. Blaues Glühen.  
Es regnete und war eiskalt.  
Er stand gegen eine alte Laterne gelehnt und blickte auf den Boden.  
Keine Geräusche. Keine Farben. Melancholie...  
Der Setter sah auf und blickte in den grauen Himmel, Wasser lief ihm in die Augen.  
Wo sollte er hin? Rennen brachte ihm nichts! Denken brachte hier nichts.  
Was sollte er tun?!  
Binnen Sekunden war er nass bis auf die Knochen.  
Wie immer fand er sich auf der selben Straße wieder. Dort wo er immer war.  
Sich seltsam klar seiner Situation bewusst, schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
Seufzend stieß er sich von der Laterne ab. Was war passiert?  
Müde blieben seine Augen an den leeren Häusern hängen.  
Keine Menschenseele. Nicht ein leiser Hauch von Leben. Eine ganze Geisterstadt.  
Kageyama hatte keine Ahnung, wie groß dieses Gebiet überhaupt war, egal, welche Abzweigung er nehmen würde, er käme immer an der gleichen Stelle heraus.  
Stumm blinzelte er und setzte seine Füße vom Gehweg auf die Straße. Es war als hätte jemand plötzlich die Musik eingeschaltet.  
Der Regen rauschte vor sich hin. Es platschte, als er in das Wasser trat. Sein Atem ging leise.  
Herzschlag.  
Langsam ging er den Asphalt entlang. Er würde dort rauskommen, wo er hin musste.  
Angespannt schritt er die Straße entlang.  
Ihm war kalt.  
Wo Hinata wohl war?! Ob es ihm genauso erging wie ihm!?  
Furcht fraß sich in seine Knochen. Er begann zu zittern.  
Lachend jagte der Wind die Wassertropfen.  
Vorhänge, mit Wasser voll gesogen, hingen schlaff herunter.  
Ein matschiges Plakat lag in einer Pfütze.  
Wo floss das ganze Wasser nur hin?! Wo kam es her!?  
,,Alles ein Traum... aber es fühlt sich so echt an!“, murmelte Kageyama, seine Stimme klang seltsam dumpf in seinen Ohren.  
Er streckte die Hand aus und sah zu, wie sich das kalte Wasser in seiner Handfläche sammelte.  
Sollte er Hinata suchen!? Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm eigentlich noch...?  
Tick...Tack....Tick...  
Würde Hinata ihn finden!? Sollte er lieber bleiben wo er war?  
Kageyama stand mitten auf der Straße. Die Augen gesenkt. Starrte vor sich hin.  
Hier fuhren keine Autos. Hier war schließlich nichts.  
Müde sah Kageyama auf und in den grauen Himmel.  
Der Regen prasselte.  
Ewiges Rauschen.  
Die Zeit bedeutete hier nichts. Der Zeiger sprang vor und zurück! Vor und zurück, vor und zurück.  
War das Applaus im Hintergrund?   
Hier war doch nichts. Kageyama akzeptierte es.  
Hier war nichts und hier würde nie jemand sein. Niemand außer ihm.  
Das war eine leere Stadt, seine Stadt.  
Der Wind wehte kälter.  
,,Für was lebst du!?“, fragte sich Kageyama.  
Stumm riss hinter ihm die Straße auf. Ein Abgrund, so tief wie die Wunden seines Herzens.  
Dunkelheit in seinem Schlund.  
,,Auf wen bitte wartest du!?“, lachte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und verhöhnte ihn.  
Kageyama schloss die Augen.  
Der Abgrund wurde breiter, größer, zog sich wie ein Kreis um ihn.  
Der Tag war vorüber.  
Der Regen war kalt und stach wie Nadeln.  
Kageyamas Augen wurden von seinem Pony verdeckt als er mit offenem Mund in den Himmel sah.  
Schmerz.  
Überwältigender Schmerz. Stechend, schneidend...  
Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen. Für was?! Wozu?!  
Die Uhr hörte auf hin und her zu springen, sie hörte auf zu arbeiten, hörte auf zu kämpfen, hörte auf, es jedes Mal aufs Neue zu versuchen... seine Uhr stand still. Sein Herzschlag verstummte.  
Etwas knackte laut und deutlich. Der Boden vibrierte, riss weiter auf, oder war es sein Herz!?  
Kälte.  
Wo war das Licht, das er suchte!? Wo war sein Mut? Wo war alles hin?! Warum war hier nichts!?  
Ohne es zu merken, krallte er die Finger in sein Shirt, genau dort, wo sein Herz schlagen sollte.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
Hinter seinen Fersen ging es steil hinab. Konnte er sich fallen lassen!? Durfte er das?  
In dem eigenen Schmerz verschwinden?!   
Aber Schmerz war doch ein Gefühl oder!? Lieber wollte er Schmerz empfinden, als nichts!  
Für was lebte er!? Auf was wartete er!?  
Wo war alles hin?! Der Regen war wie eine Wand. Nichts war zu sehen. War die Stadt überhaupt noch da, um ihn herum!? Häuser wie Grabsteine?  
,,Kageyama Tobio!“  
Der Setter öffnete seine Augen, seine grauen Augen und sah müde zur Seite.  
Da war sie, die Stimme, das Licht, sein Mut, sein Herz, seine Zeit.... sein Engel.  
Regen, der jeden Ruf übertönte. Nichts als Rauschen... oder war es Rascheln? Das Rascheln von Federn!?  
Sanft strich ihm weicher Flaum über die Wange.  
Leise seufzend lächelte Kageyama.   
Er wartete auf...  
Er lebte für...  
Das Licht, das er suchte war...  
Der Mut den er brauchte war...  
,,Hinata Shoyo!“  
Schwarze Federn.  
Flügel.  
,,Tobio!“  
,,Shoyo!“  
In dem Moment als sich ihre Finger berührten, verlor Kageyama den Boden unter den Füßen... oder verlor der Boden ihn!?  
Licht! Sonne! Farben!  
Blaue Augen trafen auf braune.   
Kageyama lächelte, als Hinata ihn angrinste.  
,,Ich habs geschafft! Ich habs bis zu dir geschafft!“, rief Hinata und lachte Freudentränen.  
Wirbelnde Federn.  
Freiheit!

*~*

Tränen tropften auf sein Gesicht. Kageyama strich Hinata zärtlich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.  
Hinata sah aus, als hätte man ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen.  
Er lachte erleichtert, mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen. Weinte, ohne es zu merken.  
Kageyama sah ihn einfach nur an. In seinen Augen lag neben der normalen Kälte auch ein Glitzern.  
Regen und Sonne.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller und er fühlte sich seltsam leicht.  
War das wirklich so? Je mehr Gefühle man besaß, je mehr man sein Herz füllte, umso leichter wurde es!?  
,,Ich habe es zu dir geschafft!“, murmelte Hinata immer noch ungläubig, gleichzeitig am Lachen während Tränen ihm über die Wangen rannen.  
,,Ja... danke.... danke, Shoyo!“, murmelte Kageyama, zog den zitternden, schlanken Jungen näher an sich und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
Tausende Gefühle, tausende Eindrücke.  
Licht, Wärme, Mut.  
Einfach nur glücklich umarmten sich die zwei.  
Doch die Umarmung war schneller vorbei, als es Kageyama lieb war. Hinata löste sich von ihm und sah verlegen zu seinem Setter.  
,,Was ist!?“,fragte dieser und blinzelte neugierig.  
,,Du hast was vergessen!“,murmelte Hinata leise, beugte sich zu Kageyama und küsste diesen sanft.  
Viel zu verwundert um zu reagieren, riss dieser seine blauen Augen auf und starrte zu Hinata, welcher sich wohl einfach nahm was er brauchte.  
,,Meine Bezahlung!“,kommentierte der Spiker das ganze und lächelte undurchsichtig.  
Kageyama sagte nichts dazu, blieb einfach wo er war und staunte. Seine Lippen prickelten angenehm.

~

Kalter Regen. Beginnende Morgendämmerung.  
Das Geräusch fahrender Autos.

...  
...  
...  
Alleine sein ist nicht schlimm.  
Einsam sein, das ist schlimm.  
Wo sind die Engel, die man braucht!? Wo seid ihr? Alles was ihr tun müsst, ist zu fliegen!  
Ist das zu viel verlangt? Ich bitte euch. Fliegt! Liebt! Helft!   
Springt über Gräben, überwindet Hürden. Wenn ihr es nicht macht, tut es keiner.  
Macht eure Augen auf. Seid Engel!   
Jeder kann die Augen schließen und sich erträumen einer zu sein.  
Wozu die Augen schließen!?  
Wofür lebt ihr!? Auf was wartet ihr!?

Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?


	12. Pineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ich gebs zu, das mit dem regelmäßigen Hochladen klappt irgendwie nicht.  
> Meh, ich gebs auf. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse...

Kageyama rieb sich über die Augen. Er hatte ein massives Problem.  
Der dritte und letzte Traum hatte ihn natürlich nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Aber daran konnte nicht mal Hinata etwas ändern. Und in diesem Punkt wollte er sich von dem Rotschopf auch nicht helfen lassen. Ganz bestimmt nicht!  
Der Letzte ging den Kleinen nämlich absolut nichts an, auch, wenn er darin vorkam... jede Nacht.  
Ein Schauer rann Kageyama über den Rücken. Ein tiefer Seufzer entglitt ihm. Er war müde. Und irgendwie musste er es schaffen, Hinata davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Doch das war einfacher gedacht, als getan. Der Kleine war nicht blöd. Hinata merkte einiges.

,,Wie werde ich dich los?!“, murmelte Kageyama und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sobald er auch nur daran dachte. Aber er musste seinen Spiker wohl oder übel belügen, der letzte Traum ging den Kleinen nichts an. Er wollte Hinata nicht wieder weinen sehen.  
Das war er nicht wert, das war niemand wert.   
Niemand hatte dem Spiker auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen, auch er selbst nicht.  
Kageyama seufzte und starrte vor sich hin. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es fühlte sich nicht richtig an.  
Er konnte einfach Hinata weiter werkeln lassen, und riskieren das sein Spiker sein letztes Geheimnis herausfand. Oder er würde den Kleinen anlügen, von sich fern halten und nicht mehr...  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Ihm wurde warm bei dem Gedanken und gleichzeitig schmerzte es ihn.  
Wie gern würde er seinen Spiker in den Armen halten, wieder mit ihm kuscheln, aber das würde nur dazu führen, dass Hinata wieder weinte... wegen ihm, und das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
,,Das ist doch krank!“, fluchte Kageyama und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Warum war es so schwer, ihn von sich weg zu halten. Warum!?  
Trotzdem... Hinatas Tränen hatten ihn jedes mal tief geschockt. Er wollte dem Kleinen nicht noch einmal so eine Tortur antun, wollte ihn schützen. Und da hatte er zurückzustehen!  
Kageyama atmete tief ein.   
Als er seine blauen Augen öffnete, die er zur Konzentration geschlossen hatte, blitzten diese kurz auf. Für ihn war die Sache geklärt!  
Und für Hinata!?  
Kageyama bezweifelte, dass sein Spiker ihn verstand. Außerdem wurde ihm mulmig bei dem Gedanken, was Hinata dazu sagen würde, wenn er mit der Wahrheit herausrückte. Schließlich war es sicher nicht normal so zu denken. Obwohl, sie waren Freunde, Spielpartner und ein unschlagbares Duo... oder!?  
Die Augen schließend horchte Kageyama tief in sich hinein und fragte sich, ob es normal war, für einen Mitspieler so zu empfinden. Die Antwort war nein. Sie überraschte ihn nicht.  
Seine Gedanken drifteten kurz ab, direkt zu seinem Spiker. Allein die Art wie Hinata lachte...  
,,Verdammt...“ ....süß!  
Seit wann dachte er so von Hinata?!  
Kageyama konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen... die Übergänge waren fließend.  
Von Rivale zu Teammitglied über Kumpel zu... zu was!?  
Matratzen-Freunde? Kageyama schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot! Das hörte sich so falsch an!  
Sein Herzschlag stolperte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie...  
Grummelnd wischte der Setter seine perversen Wünsche beiseite. Hinata würde nie...mit ihm...  
Das war abartig! Auch wenn der Spiker einen schönen Körper hatte und....  
Aufstöhnend hielt sich Kageyama die Stirn. Er war müde, das war alles.  
Seine Gedanken waren wirr, ganz bestimmt... So versuchte er sich selbst zu belügen.  
Hinata hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft!  
Seine Gedanken hingen nicht mehr länger an Volleyball.  
Konnte das rückgängig gemacht werden?!  
Sein Spiker wusste wahrscheinlich nicht was er gerade anstellte, aber wenn der Rotschopf so weitermachte, dann war Kageyama verloren.  
Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Er musste es schaffen, dass Hinata von dem Vorhaben absah... ihn aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, aus seinen Träumen werfen und von allem Abstand nehmen, was ihn an den Spiker erinnerte.  
Unwirsch schubste er sein Kissen von sich und biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie keine Freunde mehr waren, keine Kumpel, sondern einfach nur Partner im Volleyball. Wenn Hinata ein Mitspieler wie jeder anderer wäre, würde einiges leichter, einfacher werden...  
,,Reis dich zusammen... denk an Volleyball!“,murmelte der Setter und versuchte eine Mauer zu errichten, eine Mauer aus Kälte und Emotionslosigkeit.

***

So vergingen zwei Tage.  
Und Hinata fühlte sich total vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
Verwirrt und hilflos sah er dabei zu, wie sein Setter ihn ignorierte wo er nur konnte.  
Sie trafen sich nicht mehr zum Extratraining und jegliche Kommunikation außerhalb der Turnhalle fiel schlagartig weg.  
Hatte Hinata etwas falsch gemacht!?  
Nachdenklich wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Setter. War dieser etwa böse auf ihn?!  
Hatte Kageyama wieder Alpträume und sagte ihm nichts!?  
Den Kopf schief legend betrachtete er seinen Setter beim Aufschlag. Dieser schien vollkommen auf den Ball konzentriert und Hinata konnte keine Zeichen von Müdigkeit erkennen.  
Ihre Freak-Quicks waren so perfekt wie immer. Das Einzige, was Hinata fehlte, war das Prickeln in den Händen, wenn er die Bälle seines Setters schlug.  
Es machte immer noch Spaß einen Punkt zu erzielen, doch das Kribbeln in seinem Körper fehlte.  
Und als er mit seinem Setter reden wollte, wimmelte dieser ihn mit knappen Antworten ab.  
Kageyama war ihm gegenüber kalt, gleichgültig und abweisend, behandelte Hinata wie einen Fremden.  
Es tat unglaublich weh. Der Kleine spürte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog.  
Was war denn los!?  
Warum?  
Der Spiker verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er wollte nur eine richtige Reaktion von seinem Setter.  
Doch es sah eher so aus, als würde dieser langsam aber sicher eine Mauer zwischen ihnen errichten.  
Etwas, was unglaublich weh tat. Etwas, was er nicht zulassen wollte!  
Niemals!

***

,,Kageyama, schläfst du wieder schlecht!?“, fragte Hinata in der Hoffnung, er würde mal etwas mehr als nur ein Nicken oder ein Kopfschütteln bekommen.  
,,Ich schlafe wie ein Toter.“, gab sein Setter zurück, seine Augen waren starr auf die Kleidung gerichtet, welche er zurück in seine Sporttasche packte. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und etwas schwerfällig, ohne jeglichen Elan.  
,,Hast du am Wochenende etwas vor!?“, fragte der kleine Spiker vorsichtig weiter.  
,,Ja.“, murmelte Kageyama trocken, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er wollte sich am Wochenende einfach nicht mit dem Wirbelwind treffen. Traum hin oder her, er wollte Hinata damit nicht erschrecken.  
Weswegen er ihn abwimmelte.   
Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne seinen Spiker gemacht, denn dieser wurde wütend.   
Hinata wollte sich nicht so einfach ignorieren lassen! ,,Was dagegen, wenn ich frage, was du vorhast!?“, grummelte er aufgebracht und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.  
,,Ja.“ Und wieder schenkte Kageyama dem Kleinen nicht mal einen Blick.  
Hinata schnaubte und spürte, wie sein Herz blutete.  
Sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Kageyamas Rücken.   
Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht!?  
Nein! Hinata war sich sicher, überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht zu haben.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Kageyamas blasses Gesicht und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.  
Sein Setter war hier derjenige mit dem Dachschaden!!!  
,,Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du herumläufst. Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche!“, fauchte Hinata, sodass sich seine Mitspieler zu ihnen umdrehen.  
Der richtige Kageyama würde diese Aussage jetzt kontern. Sich aufregen, dass er grundlos angeschrien würde, irgendwas...  
,,So?“, damit schulterte Kageyama seine Sporttasche, drehte sich um und ging an Hinata vorbei, um die Umkleidekabine zu verlassen.  
Sein Blick streifte Hinata nicht einmal.  
,,Was ist denn mit dem los!?“, fragte Noya und blickte dem Setter lange nach.  
Tsukishima machte einen miesen Witz.  
Hinata schwieg und sah betreten zur Seite, wo sein Blick den von Sugawara streifte.  
Der Grauhaarige blickte Hinata genau in die Augen und nickte ihm kurz zu... und Hinata verstand.  
In einer Bewegung schnappte er sich seine Tasche und riss die Tür zur Umkleide auf.  
Seine Schuhe machten laute Geräusche auf den Treppen, welche er hinunter hastete.  
,,Kageyama!“, rief er laut über den Schulhof.  
Es war dunkel und es war affig kalt.  
Regen pladderte auf den geteerten Platz und schwemmte den Schnee weg.  
Ohne die Wetterumstände zu beachten, flitzte Hinata nach draußen.  
Binnen Sekunden war er nass bis auf die Knochen, trotzdem hastete er weiter.  
,,Kageyama!“, rief er nochmals und biss die Zähne aufeinander, als er so schnell rannte, wie er konnte.  
Seine Beine trugen ihn vom Schulhof, nach draußen, über die Straße und weiter.  
Der kalte Wind strich schmerzend kühl über seine nasse Haut.  
Hinata bemerkte eine Bewegung vor sich und erkannte seinen Setter welcher, ihn ignorierend, weiter seinen Weg nach hause lief.  
,,Bleib stehen, du Spast!“, knurrte der Spiker wütend.  
Kageyama ging weiter, was Hinata noch mehr anpisste.  
Der Rotschopf war sauer. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Shirt seines Setters aus und riss diesen brutal zurück.  
Stolpernd fanden sich beide auf dem Gehweg wieder.  
Auf eine lautstarke Abfuhr hoffend, blickte Hinata zu seinem Setter auf, der sich neben ihm wieder hoch stemmte. Doch dieser sagte nichts. Wirkte nicht einmal verärgert... und sah Hinata nicht an.  
,,Wenn ich sage, bleib stehen, dann bleibst du stehen!“, knurrte Hinata außer sich.   
Es machte ihn wahnsinnig wütend, wenn er keinerlei Kontra bekam. Dieser Hass, diese Frustration breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt und gleichzeitig zerfraß ihn die Sorge. Was dachte sich Kageyama eigentlich dabei!?  
Es klatschte laut und Hinata kniff die Augen wütend zusammen. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von Kageyamas Wange.  
Ein roter Abdruck blieb auf dessen Haut zurück.   
,,Und für was war das!?“, fragte Kageyama. Sein Pony verdeckte seine Augen und seine alt bekannte Aura loderte auf. Das lilane Feuer brannte um ihn herum.  
Sein Spiker hatte es tatsächlich geschafft eine Reaktion von ihm zu erhalten.  
Hinata war sich der Kälte und des Regens schlagartig bewusst, fühlte sich wie ein getretener Hund.  
Keuchend schloss er die Augen. Wer war er denn, dass er aufgab!?  
Er schluckte kurz und wirkte ernst. Das hier kostete ihn seinen ganzen Mut, aber wenn er Kageyama schon dazu brachte zu reagieren, durfte er die Chance nicht verstreichen lassen.  
Der Spiker stemmte sich hoch und schwieg, sah Kageyama einfach nur für einen Moment an.  
Ehe es sich der Schwarzhaarige versah, küsste Hinata ihn. Am Anfang noch ziemlich ruppig, aufgrund des harten Zusammenstoßes, dann sanfter, lieblicher.  
Kageyama riss die Augen auf. Eigentlich hatte er es darauf angelegt, dass Hinata ihn hasste... warum passierte hier das Gegenteil!?  
Das Erstaunen weitete seine blauen Augen immer mehr, während sich ihre Lippen immer noch berührten.  
Förmlich die Luft anhaltend, merkte der Setter wie ihm heiß wurde.   
Durfte das sein!?  
Mitten auf der Straße? Er und Hinata!?  
Seine Lippen prickelten und sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Als der Rotschopf seine Lippen von ihm nahm, machte der Kleine eindeutig seiner eigenen Haarfarbe Konkurrenz. So süß.  
Kageyama wurde ganz warm ums Herz und hätte den Kleinen am liebsten nochmals geküsst.  
,,Na endlich!“, murmelte Hinata, dessen Röte langsam aus dem Gesicht verschwand, und sah zu seinem Setter auf.  
Kageyama fühlte sich, als könnte er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder atmen.   
Seine Augen funkelten und er wurde leicht rot. Doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder zusammen gerissen und bemerkte auch, dass er mit seinem Plan gescheitert war!  
,,Hinata, du Arsch!“, knurrte er, packte den Kopf des Kleinen und drückte zu.  
Jap, da hatte er es gerade geschafft, eine Mauer zwischen ihm und dem Spiker zu bauen, da kam der Rotschopf daher und kickte seine mühsam errichtete Grenze ein.  
Einfach so! Ohne Rücksicht!  
,,AH, auauauauauau!“, jammerte der Hinata unterdessen und versuchte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
So saßen beide auf dem Gehweg.

***

„Das ist die schlechteste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe!“, gab Hinata zum besten und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch die Haare trocken.  
Kageyama sah den Rotschopf an und merkte, dass es ihm in den Fingern juckte, dem Kleinen diese Arbeit abzunehmen.  
Er hielt sich zurück.  
,,Ich will nicht, dass du das abbekommst!“, murmelte Kageyama und stellte die zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Inhalt auf den Tisch.  
Hinata schenkte ihm einen todernsten Blick und zog sich das Handtuch vom Kopf.  
,,Es ist der Letzte. Also geht das in Ordnung!“, murmelte er und ließ seinen Setter nicht aus den Augen.  
Diesem war sichtlich unwohl.  
,,Ja, es ist der Letzte. Aber ich will nicht, dass du weiter in meinen Träumen herum stöberst!“, knurrte Kageyama und richtete seine blauen Augen starr auf seine Tasse Tee.  
,,Bei den anderen beiden war es aber in Ordnung, oder wie!?“, murrte Hinata.  
Wieder wich der Schwarzhaarige seinem Blick aus.   
,,Verdammt Kageyama, hör auf mich, zu ignorieren!“, knurrte der Rotschopf und sprang vom Sofa auf.  
,,Ich ignoriere dich doch gar nicht, ich versuche hier, meinen Standpunkt zu vertreten und das kann ich nicht, wenn du mich so ansiehst!“, fauchte Kageyama und sah ziemlich wütend aus.  
,,Was ist denn jetzt bei dir kaputt!?“, gab Hinata verständnislos und ebenso laut zurück.  
,,Wir ziehen hier einfach einen Schlussstrich, okay?! Keine Träume mehr!“, stellte Kageyama klar.  
Hinata verschränkte die Arme und sah sehr skeptisch aus: ,,Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Stimmungsschwankungen du hast, aber glaubst du, mir macht das Spaß, dich so zu sehen!?“  
Kageyama schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen: ,,Was willst du denn bitte, ich bin soweit in Ordnung, dass ich im Volleyball bei der Sache bin, oder sind meine Freak-Quicks jetzt minderwertig!?“  
Wütend schmiss Hinata das Handtuch auf den Boden und deutete mit dem Finger auf seinen Setter: ,,Ich kenne keinen, von dem ich lieber den Ball bekommen würde, aber das Gefühl ist nicht mehr dasselbe!“  
,,Warte, du regst dich wegen eines Gefühls auf!?“, fragte Kageyama und zog ein fragendes Gesicht.  
Da brach bei dem kleinen Spiker eine Sicherung durch. Er packte Kageyama am Kragen und drückte ihn in den Sessel, der gegenüber dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer stand. Überaus verwundert und überrascht von so einem Ausbruch, leistete Kageyama keine Gegenwehr.  
,,Du bist so ein Arsch, Kageyama!!! Das ist nicht nur ein Gefühl! Das ist Leidenschaft!!! Und seit zwei Wochen bist du ein lustloser Freak, der alles nur so vage macht!“  
,,Was redest du denn jetzt schon wieder!?“, brauste Kageyama auf und wurde daraufhin von Hinata geschüttelt und in das Polster gedrückt.  
,,Was ich rede!?! Was glaubst du, weswegen ich so an dir hänge, jedes Wochenende mit dir verbracht hab... !!! Du bist echt das Letzte, Kageyama.“  
Hinata brachte ein bitteres Lächeln zustande und sah Kageyama ins Gesicht, der den Blick abgewendet hatte.  
,,Sieh mich verdammt nochmal an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Genau das meinte ich!!! Glaubst du denn, ich merk das nicht?! Du bist eben nicht ganz bei der Sache. Wo ist der Kageyama, den ich kenne!? Du benimmst dich total daneben. Zuerst verkackst du alles im Volleyball und dann spielst du ohne Freude. Ich will dich wieder leidenschaftlich spielen sehen!“  
Kageyama hatte auf Hinatas Kommando hin, die ganze Zeit in die ernst schimmernden Augen gesehen. Er fletschte die Zähne.  
,,Ich spiele leidenschaftlich!“, gab er klar und deutlich zurück.  
Hinata schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Ich erkenne das Leuchten in deinen Augen nicht! Aber ich will dieses Funkeln in ihnen endlich wieder sehen!“  
Kageyama verstummte, schnaubte leise und brach den Blickkontakt erneut ab.  
,,Was du wieder redest...“,murmelte er leise, seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.  
Seine Lippen begannen wieder zu prickeln, als er hinzufügte:,,Was kümmern dich denn meine Gefühle?“  
Zusammenschreckend sah Hinata auf. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte ihn. Verdammt tat das weh. Kageyama verletzte ihn schon wieder. Etwas, was er nicht so hinnehmen konnte.  
Reflexartig scheuerte er seinem Setter nochmals eine, diesmal auf die andere Wange.  
,,Was sie mich kümmern!? Verdammt, Kageyama! Wir sind Partner!“, schoss er dem Setter ins Gesicht.  
Jetzt platzte dem Schwarzhaarigen der Kragen. Er ließ sich nicht gern die Leviten lesen, vor allem nicht von Hinata.  
Die aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten Tage begannen in ihm zu brodeln.  
,,Ah, also gut! Du willst unbedingt, na schön!“, knurrte Kageyama mehr als wütend und stand abrupt auf, packte Hinata fest am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer.  
Mit einem lauten Schlag fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
Hinata war wiedermal vollkommen überrumpelt. Ein Funke Hoffnung glühte in ihm auf. Er durfte also doch. Er hatte es geschafft!   
Der flammende Blick von Kageyama brachte ihn zum Zusammenzucken.  
Was er nicht wusste, war die Tatsache, dass der von Wut und Ärger getränkte Blick etwas ganz anderes verbergen sollte. Hilflosigkeit, Sorge, Müdigkeit.... Schmerzen.


	13. Deltaphase: Somnium Aurum

Was ist Angst? Was ist Mut?  
Viele würden behaupten, dass diese beiden Gefühle das Gegenteil des jeweils anderen wären. Sie haben recht.  
Manche würden behaupten, dass jemand ängstliches keinen Mut haben kann. Das ist falsch.  
Warum kann man nicht beides fühlen? So verschieden diese Gefühle auch sein mögen... sie ergänzen sich.  
Mut kommt mit der Angst, immer!

***

Irgendwie hatten es beide geschafft einzuschlafen. Trotz der angespannten Stimmung, trotz den wallenden Gefühlen, ungesagter Worte die im Raum standen.  
Auch wenn es unter der Woche war, die beiden klebten mal wieder aneinander, selbst wenn sie sich schon nahe waren, näher als normale Freunde.  
Hinata hatte seine Stirn gegen Kageyamas Oberkörper gelegt, seine schlanken Finger im Shirt des Setters vergraben und sich mit dem ganzen Körper an den Schwarzhaarigen geschmiegt.  
Kageyama hatte die Arme um seinen Spiker gelegt, als würde er etwas zerbrechliches beschützen, was er auch tat.  
Beide schliefen tief, auch wenn sich die Anspannung in ihren Gesichtern abzeichnete.  
Was beide nicht wussten, nicht mal ahnen konnten... das hier das Ende war. Das sie hier einen Schlussstrich ziehen würden. Beide...

*~*

Frischer Frühlingswind strich dem Setter um die Nase.  
Oh wie er ihn hasste.  
Die Sonne schien, wie am Abend, schräg durch die grünen Blätter, ihr Schein war blutrot.  
Wie er sie hasste.  
Kageyama hörte das Rascheln der grünen Blätter der Bäume, noch bevor er die Augen öffnete.  
Seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen bewegten sich leicht im Wind und seine blauen Augen leuchteten kühl.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer. Müde sah er auf die Stufen, die vor seinen Füßen begannen.  
Kühle gerade Treppen, die immer weiter nach oben führten.  
Links und rechts erstreckten sich Bäume, die die ersten Knospen trieben. Blumen lugten am Rand der Treppe aus der Erde und blühten in den schönsten Farben. Ihr schwerer Duft versüßte die Luft.  
Kageyama wurde schlecht und unterdrückte den Würgereiz, als sich sein Magen anhob.  
Er wollte die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, bemerkte aber das er etwas hielt.  
Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und er blickte auf den Blumenstrauß. Ein Zittern, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte, befiel ihn. Der warme Wind schien ihn nach vorne zu stupsen. Er sollte die Stufen benutzen, und sehen was an ihrem Ende lag.  
Kageyama wehrte sich. Er wollte keinen verdammten Schritt auf die rein weißen Treppen setzen.  
Am liebsten hätte er den Blumenstrauß von sich geschleudert. Er hasste diese Blumen...  
Rosen... allein bei dem Anblick wurde ihm erneut schlecht.  
Die Blätter raschelten leise, während sich die dünnen Zweige der schlanken, jungen Bäume im Wind bewegte. Vögel zwitscherten versteckt im Laub.  
Am liebsten hätte Kageyama sich die Ohren zu gehalten und wäre davon gelaufen. Doch seine Beine fühlten sich taub an, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören.  
Seine blauen Augen wurden größer, als er sich bewegte. Nach vorne... er nahm die erste Treppenstufe, ohne es zu wollen  
Der Setter merkte wie sein Herzschlag stolperte. Sein Griff verkrampfte sich um die Rosen.  
Mit einem Rauschen blies der Wind ihn von hinten an.  
Kageyama zuckte zusammen, als er sicher war ein Windspiel zu hören, dessen sanfte Töne durch diese heilige Stätte klang. Ein Windspiel... oder eher Spiel des Windes?!  
Mit den Kiefer mahlend, merkte Kageyama wie er Schritt um Schritt weiter ging, nach oben stieg. Er wollte nicht, er durfte nicht... aber er ging weiter.  
Und mit jedem Schritt den er machte spürte er, wie sich etwas in seinem Inneren veränderte.  
Er spürte diese unglaubliche Sehnsucht in sich aufwallen, einen Wunsch den er nicht deuten konnte.  
Kageyama erschauerte, als er spüren konnte wie der Wind seine Hand nahm und ihn nach vorne stieß. Ein Lachen... oder war es Gesang...?!

~

Bring mich zum Meer, Kind, ich will die Wellen sehen!  
Zeig mir das Wasser, ich will am sandigen Ufer stehen.  
Gib mir meine Träume, welche glänzen - wie Tränen auf Stein.  
Nimm meine Hand, lass mich nie mehr allein.

~

 

Ergeben schloss Kageyama die Augen. Was auch immer er hörte, es waren keine wirklichen Stimmen. Es waren irgendwie... Gefühle, das Klirren von Glas, das Rauschen von Wasser.  
Eine Gänsehaut schlich sich sein Rückgrat hinunter, lies ihn erschauern.  
Sein Blick huschte nervös umher, merkt wie seine Hände langsam schweißnass wurden.  
Die Augen schließend, hoffte der Setter wieder aufzuwachen. Es klappte nicht.  
Stattdessen hörte er das Meer rauschen. Ihm wurde leicht schwindelig und so öffnete er die Augen wieder, da er Angst hatte von der Schwerkraft nach hinten gezogen zu werden und zu fallen.  
Er wollte stehen, nicht fallen! Es schien sich nichts verändert zu haben.  
Langsam aber stetig bewegte er sich nach oben. Langsam begannen seine Muskeln zu schmerzen.  
Wie lang ging er schon?  
Kageyama keuchte während er nicht stoppen konnte. Er wollte das Ende der Treppe nicht erreichen.  
Und eigentlich durfte er diesen Weg auch nicht gehen. Niemals!  
Das zwitschern der Vögel blieb so lieblich wie eh und je. Doch Kageyama stöhnte bei dem Geräusch.  
Es war Folter.  
Während er so weiter ging, verlor er langsam aber sicher das Zeitgefühl. War es denn schon zu spät um umzudrehen!? Konnte er noch zurück?  
Kageyama schluckte hart. Seine Oberschenkel brannten, doch er blieb nicht stehen.  
Er hatte nur eine Chance, direkt umdrehen. Doch als er gerade wenden wollte, spürte er Hände auf seinen Schultern.  
,,Yahooo~ Tobio-chan...“,flüsterte die Stimme in sein Ohr und Kageyamas Blick wurde panisch.  
Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Diese Wut in seinem Bauch flammte wieder auf.  
Alte Narben die brachen... er spürte wie ihm das Herz blutete. Es tat weh.  
Stolpernd hatte er Mühe nicht auf die Stufen zu fallen. Er durfte nicht fallen, er musste stehen.  
Die Bäume an der Seite liesen ihre Blumen aufblühen und dem Setter wurde einen Moment schlecht von dem überwältigenden Geruch.  
Was war den los!? Was war passiert?  
Er warf den Kopf herum und starrte auf die Bäume die in voller Blätterpracht standen, Kraft und Stärke ausstrahlten.  
Warum?!  
Verbissen stapfte Kageyama weiter. Wenn er nicht umdrehen und nicht anhalten konnte, dann musste er es bis zum ende schaffen... es schaffen ohne hinzufallen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die weisen Blumen und ihn überkam wieder dieses unglaubliche Gefühl der Weite. Er hörte Wellenrauschen, schmeckte Salz auf seinen Lippen.  
Was war das für ein Gefühl, wo anders hin zu wollen, weil man am Ort an dem man jetzt war nicht gehörte!? Wo anders sein zu wollen?! Jemand anderes sein zu wollen?!

~

Bring mich zum Meer, Kind, ich will diese Weite sehen!  
Zeig mir die Tränen, ich will in ihren Wellen stehen.  
Gib mir den Tod, der keiner ist - wie es sich anfühlt zu schlafen.  
Oh bitte lass mich allein, bitte lass mich allein!

~

 

Kinderlachen...  
Meeresrauschen...  
Keuchend kämpfte sich Kageyama die Treppen hinauf. Er wollte doch nicht weiter... nein.  
Das sanfte Spiel einer Geige.  
Raschelnde Blätter im Wind.  
Der Setter riss die Augen auf, als vor seiner Nase ein braunes Blatt zu Boden segelte.  
Es wurde kälter... immer kälter...  
Fast wäre er gestolpert, aber das durfte er nicht...  
,,Ich bin ein Setter...“,rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, er durfte nicht fallen.  
Seine blauen Augen schimmerten. Das Lieder der Vögel verstummte.  
Verwundert blickte Kageyama sich um. Er war außer Atem, schwitzte und war unnatürlich angespannt.  
Die Blätter um ihn herum färbten sich rot, wurden vom Wind gepflückt und schwirrten durch die Luft.  
Kageyamas Sicht war versperrt, es war wie ein dichtes Schneetreiben, doch als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich brachte... kam das letzte wirbelnde Blatt ruhig schwebend am Boden auf.  
Mit einem unsicheren Blick auf die Rosen in seinen Händen, betrat er den Platz.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er erkannte wo er war. Ein Friedhof.  
Die Rosen in seinen Händen dufteten noch immer, während sie ihre ersten reinen, unschuldig weißen Blätter verloren. Weiße Rosen.  
Kageyama schloss die Augen....  
Warum war er hier!?  
Er weigerte sich strikt auch nur ansatzweise das zu denken, worauf es hinauslaufen würde.  
Er war auf einem Friedhof, mit weißen Rosen um ein Grab zu besuchen.  
Die Bäume reckten ihre kahlen holzigen Finger in den Himmel.  
Langsam trugen ihn seine Beine den Weg entlang, während er sich umsah.  
Weiße Grabsteine waren sauber am Wegrand aufgereiht. Die Sonne färbte den Himmel rot.  
Der Wind bewegte Kageyamas Haar, als er sich mit großen Augen umsah. Er war alleine hier.  
Nur warum!? Was suchte er hier?  
Der Weg auf dem er stand, führte gerade über den ganzen Friedhof und Kageyama spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug.  
Er versuchte tief ein zu atmen, doch es fühlte sich eher an wie zu ersticken.  
Wasser rauschte irgendwo... Kinderlachen...  
Alles in ihm sträubte sich davor den Weg weiter zu beschreiten.  
,,...König des Feldes...“  
Eine höhnische Stimme...  
Diese drei Worte stießen ihn nach vorne, immer weiter. Er wollte nicht, aber er schaffte es nicht stehen zu bleiben.  
Seine Muskeln begannen vor Anstrengung zu zittern.  
Aber er durfte nicht fallen... er war der Setter....  
Je weiter er ging umso mehr nahm die Übelkeit zu. Immer wieder wurde er gestoßen, stolperte und fiel beinahe.  
Kreuze links und rechts von ihm... Grabsteine.... weinende Engel...  
Und mit einem mal wurde ihm bewusst, was das hier sollte...  
Das hier war das Ende... das war der Herbst...der Winter...  
Ein eiskalter Wind strich über den Platz und Kageyama begann zu zittern.  
Seine Schuhe machten dumpfe Geräusche.  
Er wollte hier nicht sein... er musste hier weg... nur wie!? Wie?!  
Kinderlachen... ein Windspiel.... flüsternde Stimmen....

~

Bring mich zum Meer, Kind, ich höre den Wahnsinn flehen!  
Zeig mir meine Träume, ich will sie brechen sehen.  
Gib mir den Tod, der keiner ist – wie es sich anfühlt zu sterben.  
Oh lass mich allein, lass mich allein.

~

 

Kageyama zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.  
Er hatte das Gefühl aus tausend Augen angestarrt zu werden.  
Blicke bohrten sich in seine Seele. Der Setter fühlte sich unwohl.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die weinenden Engel, die ihre Gesichter in den Händen verborgen hielten und vorn über gebeugt links und rechts den Weg säumten.  
Kageyamas blaue Augen wurden groß und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.  
Sämtliche Engel lugten zwischen den Fingern hindurch und sahen... zu ihm.  
Sie lächelten, grinsten, starrten ihn an....  
Sein Herzschlag stolperte vor Schreck.  
Geschockt wich Kageyama einen Schritt zurück.  
Seine Turnschuhe stießen gegen etwas hartes. Hastig drehte sich der Setter um und rannte den Weg entlang. Er hörte Stein auf Stein knirschen. Das Geräusch ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.  
Er kniff die Augen zu, sammelte seine Kraft und stürmte nach vorne.  
Die Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt, flitzte er so schnell er konnte weiter, die weißen Rosen im Arm.  
Ihre Dornen zerkratzten seine Unterarme, doch das war ihm egal, er musste hier weg!  
Die rote Sonne blendete ihn für einen Moment und er blieb stehen.  
Hatte er es geschafft!? War er davon gekommen!?  
Sich umsehend, bemerkte Kageyama dass hier der Weg zu Ende war.  
Er hatte es geschafft, oder?! Er hatte es durchgezogen, war er jetzt am Ziel? Er war nicht gefallen, noch hatte er es geschafft sich um zu drehen oder stehen zu bleiben. Es ging immer weiter...  
Weiße Blütenblätter lösten sich aus den Rosen und wurden vom kalten Wind durch die Gegend gewirbelt.  
Kageyama fror erbärmlich in seinen Sportklamotten.  
Hier war der Weg zu ende, er hörte einfach auf. Eine Steintafel war im Boden eingelassen. Weißer Marmor mit goldener Schrift.  
Das Meer rauschte leise.  
Hinter dem Ende ging es steil bergab, wie bei einer Klippe, ein kleiner Sandstreifen trennte sie von dem großen blauen Wasser.  
Das Meer.... füllte den ganzen Horizont aus.  
Es erstreckte sich unendlich weit. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in den Wellen und lies sie rötlich glänzen, während sie in dem ewigen Wasser versank.  
Kageyama versuchte das alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen, stand überwältigt da und blickte auf die Umgebung.  
In diesem Moment verließ ihn die Kraft in seinen Beinen und er knickte ein.  
Sich abstützend streckte er die Arme aus, spürte den kühlen Marmor unter seinen Fingern.  
Seine blauen Augen musterten die Steintafel und er fuhr mit einer Hand nachdenklich die anmutige Schrift nach, bis...  
,,Hina...“,murmelte er leise und sah zu dem goldenen Schriftzug. Hinata Shoyo.  
Es war so aberwitzig. So wahnsinnig. Von all dem Horror, dem Schrecken und der Angst.... das hier!  
Weiße Rosenblüten trudelten langsam auf den Grabstein, der im Boden über dem Grab eingelassen worden war.  
,,Hinata...“  
Unglaube...  
Sekunden die verstrichen ohne dass er sich rührte.  
....Hinata.....  
Mit einem Klirren zersprang ihm das Herz im Körper. Rote Rubinsplitter.  
Fassungslos....  
Tick...Tack...Tick...  
Die Zeit floss langsam durch das Stundenglas.  
Die Erkenntnis erreichte ihn...  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schlug aufschluchzend mit der Faust auf den Marmor.  
Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in seine eigenen Handflächen, während er mit aller Macht versuchte sich in den Griff zu kriegen.  
Hinata...  
Zitternd holte er Luft. Es war als würde ihm etwas die Luft abschnüren.  
Starr blickten seine blauen Augen, in denen tausende Emotionen loderten, auf den goldenen Schriftzug.  
Eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange, tropfte glitzernd von seinem Kinn.  
Es klirrte als sie auf den Stein traf. Die Träne rollte unversehrt, hart wie eine Perle, über den Marmor.  
Es klirrte nochmals, wieder und wieder...  
Der kalte Wind brannte auf der Haut. Wellenrauschen...  
,,Das tut weh, verdammt!“,knurrte Kageyama und schloss verbissen die Augen.  
Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und er fühlte sich, als würde sich eine glühende Nadel in sein Herz bohren, nein, tiefer, in seine Seele.  
Warum!?  
Warum Hinata?  
Warum nicht er!?  
Kageyama bis die Zähne zusammen, während ihm immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen bewegten sich leicht im kalten Wind.  
,,HINATAAAAAAA!“

~

Bring mich zum Meer, Kind, ich will ins Wasser gehen!  
Zeig mir deine Tränen, ich will sie fallen sehen.  
Gib mir den Tode, den ich will - ohne Luft ohne Licht.  
Lass mich allein, lass mich allein.

~

 

Kinderlachen...  
War er jetzt wahnsinnig?!?  
Kageyama hob die Mundwinkel an und lachte fassungslos. Ja er hatte es geschafft!  
Er war so weit gegangen, um zu merken, dass ihn sein Spiker nicht begleiten konnte, nie mehr.  
Seine Schultern zitterten. Ja, Wahnsinn! Fassungslos funkelten seine blauen Augen, die schon längst nichts mehr sahen, von Tränen verschleiert. Er lachte... lachte...  
Der Schmerz lies nicht nach, er blieb. Es war kein Schmerz an den man sich gewöhnte, es war eine ewig blutende Wunde.  
Verdammt was hatte er getan!?  
,,Du bist der König der das Feld beherrscht, ich werde dich besiegen, und ich werde der letzte sein der steht!“, murmelte eine Stimme leise.  
Der Wind frischte auf, trug raschelnd die letzten alten Blätter davon.  
Hinata hob mit traurigem Lächeln einen Mundwinkel und hielt dem Mann, der vor einem Grabstein kniete die Hand hin.  
Kageyama sah auf. Blickte auf zu dem Rotschopf, der halb durchsichtig neben ihm stand und ihn abwarten ansah.  
Da stand er... einfach so... durchsichtig wie ein Geist.  
Zitternd steckte Kageyama die Hand aus! War das hier ein Trugbild!?  
In dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten begann Hinatas Erscheinung zu strahlen.  
Der Spiker lächelte und zog Kageyama auf die Beine. Sein Trikot blähte sich leicht im Wind.  
,,Ich werde der letzte sein der steht, das hab ich doch mal gesagt, richtig!?“,fragte der Rotschopf und sah zu seinem Setter auf, der ihn immer noch ungläubig ansah.  
,, ....Hinata....“,murmelte der Schwarzhaarige einfach nur und zog den kleinen in seine Arme.  
Den Schmerz den er in diesem Moment spürte war unerträglich. Glück tat weh... so weh...  
Er schloss die Augen und umarmte seinen Spiker, wollte nichts wissen, nichts sehen und nichts hören... er wollte einfach nur Hinata bei sich haben.  
Welcher ihm diesen Gefallen tat. Der Kleine lächelte nachsichtig und strich besänftigend Kageyama über die Schultern.  
Sein Setter zitterte, vor Anstrengung. Er schien total erschöpft.  
Müde blickte Kageyama auf und lächelte. Er musste nichts sagen, schenkte seinem kleinen Spiker einfach nur ein Lächeln, hob eine Hand und zupfte dem Rotschopf eine schwarze Feder aus den Haaren.  
Hinatas braune Augen strahlten zufrieden.  
,,Komm...“,damit nahm er Kageyamas Hand, drehte sich um und lief los.  
Ein Schritt...  
...in eine andere Richtung, weg vom Ende des Weges.  
Die Welt versank in Helligkeit.  
Aus dem Winter würde wieder Frühling werden.  
Rauchend zischten goldene Buchstaben auf... verschwanden mit dem Wind... Asche...

*~*

Angst... Stolz...  
Welch tödliche Mischung. Zu stolz um zu fallen, zu ängstlich sich umzudrehen.  
Und so geht man oft den Weg zu Ende, den man nie beschreiten will. Welch trauriges Schicksal. Dabei bräuchte man nur ein bisschen Mut, um die Richtung zu ändern, um das Ende... zu ändern.


	14. Deltaphase: Lemon-ium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So nach dem dritten Traum, hier mal so garkein Traum.  
> Das Kapitel gehört zur Deltaphase, hat aber keinen Trauminhalt und ist somit mit einem fruchtigen Zwischenkapitel-Namen ausgestattet.  
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Genießt das Ganze. Hiermit beginnt das Vorletzte Kapitel! Have fun!

Wärme, das war das Erste was sie wahrnahmen.  
Zögernd öffneten beide die Augen und sahen sich an.  
Verwunderung.  
Beide blickten in die Augen des jeweils anderen und blinzelten, realisierten nur langsam die Situation.  
Es brauchte eine kleine Weile, bis die Information bei ihnen ankam.  
Kageyama richtete sich im Bett auf, rieb sich den Nacken und murmelte:,,Das war...“  
Hinata nickte, wusste genau, was sein Setter meinte. ,, ...der Letzte!“  
Stille machte sich zwischen beiden breit, die Dunkelheit verbarg die Hälfte ihrer Umgebung.  
Das fahle Licht der Straßenlaterne schien ins Zimmer.  
,,Das ist also das, was dich am meisten beschäftigt...!“,murmelte Hinata leise, seine braunen Augen sahen starr in die Dunkelheit, seine Stimme nicht lauter als ein Flüstern.  
Kageyama seufzte, rieb sich die Stirn und ließ sich wieder neben seinen Spiker sinken.  
,,Lass uns das am Tag diskutieren, es ist noch stockfinster...!“,murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise.  
Leicht schläfrig nickte Hinata, rutschte näher zu seinem Setter und kuschelte sich an dessen warmen Körper.  
Kageyama wurde von der, ganz normal wirkenden, Geste mehr als überrumpelt.  
Er blieb liegen, steif wie ein Stock, und wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Hinata kicherte leise in Kageyamas Shirt, mit dem er schlief.   
,,Entspann dich, langsam solltest du dich doch daran gewöhnt haben!“, murmelte Hinata und lugte zu seinem Setter hoch.  
Blaue Augen trafen auf braune.  
,,Nein, hab ich nicht.“, gab Kageyama leise zurück und umarmte den Rotschopf.  
Es war keine leichte Umarmung, auch keine sanfte... die beiden drückten sich aneinander, als würden sie sich nie wieder sehen.   
Die Dunkelheit verschleierte ihre Mimik und das war gut so. Melancholie machte sich breit.  
,,Also beenden wir es hiermit?“,fragte Hinata leise und blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg.  
,,Ja“,gab Kageyama zurück und lächelte gequält, während er seine Nase in Hinatas Haar vergrub.  
Sich auf die Lippe beißend strich Hinata nachdenklich über die Schultern seines Setters und fragte leise:,,Bist du glücklich?“  
,,Ich... weiß es nicht!“,murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und schloss die Augen. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen und der sanfte Geruch, der von seinem Spiker ausging, ließ ihn sich schwindelig fühlen... ein schönes Gefühl.  
,,Warum nicht?!“,fragte Hinata schloss die Augen und genoss die Umarmung, die ihm irgendwie Halt gab. Nachdenklich strich er über Kageyamas Shirt, spürte die Wärme, die von seinem Setter ausging.  
Kageyama schwieg kurz und brummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.  
,,Warum interessiert dich das...?!“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige ausweichend, während die Nacht den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen verbarg.  
Grummelig stieß sich Hinata von seinem Setter weg, um ihm besser in die Augen zu blicken.  
,,Man beantwortet Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen, Kageyama Tobio!“, gab er leise zischend zurück.  
,,Mir sind deine Fragen aber unangenehm!“,fauchte Kageyama und knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
,,Warum?!“,gab Hinata zurück und sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Kageyamas blaue Augen.  
Dieser konnte ihm nicht standhalten. ,,Du schaffst es immer, Salz in die Wunden zu streuen!“, murmelte er und blickte zwischen Bettdecke und seinem Spiker hin und her.  
,,Haaah???“,fragte Hinata und man konnte die steppenden Fragezeichen förmlich sehen.  
Kageyama wurde sauer, es war einfach peinlich!  
,,Wie soll ich dir denn bitte sagen, das ich meine Alpträume hasse, es aber gleichzeitig liebe, mit dir zusammen zu...“  
Der Setter riss die Augen auf, als er auf ganz besondere Weise unterbrochen wurde.  
Er spürte wie Hinatas Lippen sich gegen seine drückten. Es war ein seltsames und doch schönes Gefühl, wie die anderen Male auch.  
,,Meine Bezahlung“,murmelte Hinata und lächelte vor sich hin.  
Bei diesen Worten setzte Kageyamas Herz einen Schlag aus.  
Er hatte noch nie halbe Sachen gemacht, warum also jetzt?!  
Hinata an der Schulter packend, beugte er sich über den Spiker und küsste ihn.  
Erst sanft und zögernd, doch Hinata erwiderte den Kuss und so wurde Kageyama etwas mutiger.  
Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie sein Herz schneller schlug.  
Es war ein unglaublich geiles Gefühl, Hinata einfach so küssen zu können.  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie der Spiker ihn näher zu sich zog.  
Dass der Kleine aber auch jedem Impuls nachgehen musste!  
Kageyama fluchte innerlich, als Hinata seine Lippen für ihn öffnete.  
Wer konnte schon da widerstehen? Er nicht... und er würde auch nicht aufhören können.  
Die Augen schließend, schob er seine Zunge vorsichtig zwischen Hinatas Lippen.  
In seinem Bauch begannen tausende Schmetterlinge zu flattern, begannen, ihn zu kitzeln.  
Kageyama war nervös. Er war völlig angespannt, kaum fähig zu denken.  
Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Schließlich ging es hier um Hinata.  
Plötzlich spürte er dessen Hände an seinen Schultern, die ihn von dem Spiker wegschoben und Abstand zwischen sie brachte.  
Kageyama glaubte innerlich zu sterben. Warum brach Hinata ab? War er nicht gut?! Hasste der Spiker, was sie hier taten?! Warum?  
Hinatas braune Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Sie blickten ernst. Viel zu ernst.  
,,Magst du es nicht?!“,fragte der Rotschopf und brachte Kageyama völlig aus der Fassung.  
,,Äh?!“,murmelte der Setter und wusste für eine Sekunde nicht, was Hinata überhaupt meinte.  
Die Sekunde der Verwunderung nutzend, schob sich Hinata unter Kageyama hervor und setzte sich auf.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte, brachte es aber nicht über sich Hinata davon abzuhalten, weiter Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Die Anspannung nahm zu und er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Shit. Das hatte er nicht gewollt!  
Doch Hinata war eigentlich auf etwas ganz anderes aus. Kageyama kassierte einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
Verdutzt sah der Setter zu seinem Spiker auf, der ihn doch tatsächlich eins übergezogen hatte.  
,,Hör auf zu denken!“,maulte der Kleinere und seine braunen Augen funkelten empört.  
,,Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ichs wenigstens!“,schoss Kageyama sofort aufgebracht zurück und hielt sich den Hinterkopf. Die seltsame Situation und seine eigene Verlegenheit hielten ihn davon ab, wirklich wütend zu werden. Im Moment versteckte er sich eher hinter großen Tönen.  
Hinata durchschaute ihn und lächelte sanft.  
,,Tobio...“,murmelte er leise und beugte sich zu seinem Setter, um ihn erneut zu küssen.  
Seinen Vornamen hörend, riss Kageyama die Augen auf. Sein Herz stolperte für einen Moment im Rhythmus, es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Mauer einstürzen.  
Er schloss seine blauen Augen und seufzte erleichtert. Hinata hatte es geschafft. Dieser Vollpfosten! Dieser Idiot!  
Als sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten, fühlte sich Kageyama wie elektrisiert. Und es geschah das, womit er nie gerechnet hätte...  
Sein Körper bewegte sich wie von allein, während er noch vollkommen überwältigt von Gefühlen war. Gefühle, die nur Hinata galten.   
Wo kamen die auf einmal her?! Warum jetzt?  
Hatte er sie nicht gründlich weggeschlossen?!  
Kageyama fühlte sich, als würden ihn Hingabe, Begierde, Liebe und Zuneigung wie eine Sintflut überschwemmen und mit sich reißen. Woher kam dieses Meer an Gefühlen???  
Hatte er nicht einen Damm errichtet?! Hatte er sich nicht verschlossen?!  
Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust, als er Hinata in die Haare griff, um ihn stärker zu sich zu ziehen und den Kuss zu intensivieren. Der Rotschopf hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Arme um Kageyamas Nacken geschlungen.  
Dieser spürte einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper laufen. Hinata war kleiner als er, viel filigraner... Die seltsame Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen, machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, aber Kageyama konnte nicht aufhören. Es ging nicht... Er ertrank gerade in Gefühlen. Und Hinata war seine einzige Möglichkeit, Luft zu holen.  
Warum flutete ihn sein Herz genau jetzt mit allem auf einmal?!  
Zärtlich ließ Kageyama seine Hände über die heiße Haut seines Spikers wandern und spürte, wie Hinata sich an ihn schmiegte, jede Berührung genoss.   
Die Matratze federte leicht, als sich Kageyama über Hinata beugte und ihn küssend zwischen die Kissen drückte. Andächtig strich Kageyama dem Spiker über die Wange, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Hinata war so verdammt warm. Und überall, wo sie sich berührten, sprang diese Flamme über.  
Die Hitze vernebelte Kageyama die Sinne, schaltete seinen Verstand ab. Nur am Rand nahm er Hinatas Herzschlag wahr, der genauso hart und schnell schlug, wie sein eigener. Genau im gleichen Takt.  
Doch anstatt sich zu bekämpfen, wie Feuer und Wasser das doch so gerne taten, sprang das eine auf das andere über.  
Selbst wenn Kageyama aufhören wollte, es hätte so viel gebracht wie die Straße von Gibraltar mit einem Korken verschließen zu wollen. Wo war der Damm hin, den er um sein Herz gezogen hatte?Warum fluteten seine Gefühle seine Sinne? Warum ertrank er in ihnen?!  
Er spürte, wie Hinata unter ihm sich seinen Berührungen entgegen drückte, fühlte dessen Finger in seinem Nacken und in seinen Haaren, spürte Hinatas Lippen, seine Hingabe, seinen Willen.   
Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, warum gerade alles aus ihm ausbrach.  
Hinata hatte es geschafft. Der Spiker hatte den Damm gebrochen... hatte jede Mauer überwunden, jedes Hindernis überstiegen. Hinata musste wirklich fliegen können...  
Hinata war ein Engel. Sein Engel!  
Sich den überwältigenden Gefühlen hingebend, ließ Kageyama seine Zunge sanft zwischen Hinatas Lippen gleiten. Sein Bauch kribbelte vor Aufregung, als er Hinatas süßen Mund erkundete.  
Und der Rotschopf antwortete ihm, ohne zu zögern. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, während ihre Zungen sich sanft erkundend berührten, sich aneinander rieben und sich hungrig kosteten.  
Kageyama spürte, wie sein Puls in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte, während er seine Hand unter Hinatas Shirt schob, wofür er aber etwas von dem heißen Körper unter ihm rutschen musste.  
Wie selbstverständlich drehte sich der Spiker mit ihm auf die Seite. Sanft löste Kageyama den Kuss und sah Hinata mit glitzernden Augen an. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, auch wenn er noch lange nicht zufrieden war.  
Hinata erwiderte den Blick seines Setters. Seine braunen Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit kurz auf.   
,,Muss ich mir immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen, wie ich dich aufgeben soll? Ich kann es nämlich nicht!“,murmelte Hinata leise und blinzelte, während Kageyama ihm andächtig über die Wange strich.  
,,Du wolltest was?!“,fragte Kageyama stirnrunzelnd und hielt in der Bewegung inne.  
,,Ich wollte dich aufgeben...“,gab Hinata leise zu. Er wusste selbst nicht warum.  
,,Wann?!“  
,,Jedes Mal, wenn ich dein Zimmer betreten habe... Ich hab mir immer gesagt: Nur noch dieses eine Mal... Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Jedes Mal nach dem Aufwachen hab ich gedacht, dass ich nicht aufhören kann...“,gab Hinata zu und sah betreten woanders hin. Er würde nie aufhören können, in Kageyamas Nähe sein zu wollen. Niemals.  
Der Setter schwieg einen Moment betreten und Hinata fuhr fort.  
,,Ich dachte du ...du hasst es, wenn ich in deinen Träumen herumstöbere...“, versuchte er sich zu erklären.  
Kageyama schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf.   
,,Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache! Idiot.“, fauchte der Schwarzhaarige und zauberte damit einen feuchten Glanz in die Augen seines Spikers.  
,,Tobio... ich...ich liebe d...“,begann Hinata leise, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als Kageyama einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.  
,,Sprich das bitte nicht so leichtfertig aus!“,murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und seufzte.  
Es ging nicht unbedingt darum, ob Hinata ihn tatsächlich liebte, der Gedanke machte ihn wahnsinnig glücklich... nur konnte er seinem Spiker nicht antworten. Auch wenn er ihn nicht verletzen wollte.  
Er konnte diese drei Wörter nicht einfach so in den Mund nehmen.  
,,Ich mach das nicht leichtfertig!“,gab Hinata fauchend zurück und schlug Kageyamas Hand weg.  
Sein Stolz war eindeutig angekratzt. Kageyama war so unfair!  
,,Na dann...“,murmelte der Setter und kam gerade auf eine interessante Idee.  
Er rutschte näher zu Hinata und sah ihm in die funkelnden braunen Augen.  
,,...Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass ich dich bestrafe, solltest du nochmal auf den Gedanken kommen aufzugeben!“, fügte er an, während seine Augen zweideutig funkelten.  
Damit rutschte er ein Stück tiefer und begann Hinata am Hals zu küssen, während er ihn festhielt.  
Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie sein Spiker erschauerte und hörte ihn leise seufzen.  
Kageyama schluckte und spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde, wie sehr er Hinata wollte.  
Es wurde sehr schnell deutlich, dass er keine Chance gegen die Wellen aus Gefühlen hatte... schließlich hatte er nie gelernt zu schwimmen und sich so vor dem Ertrinken zu retten. Der Setter merkte erst jetzt, wie kläglich er versagt hatte.  
Allerdings kümmerte ihn diese Tatsache im Moment überhaupt nicht mehr.  
Hinata nahm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit für sich ein. Und er hatte nichts dagegen... Kageyama wollte seinem Spiker die Aufmerksamkeit geben, die er verdiente.  
,,Ah...Kageyama?! Beißt du mich?!“,fragte Hinata überrascht und erschauderte erneut.  
,,Vielleicht. Aber wir waren doch schon beim Vornamen, Shoyo!“, murmelte Kageyama und knabberte sanft. Er hatte die Augen genießend geschlossen, während er spürte, wie Hinata nachgab, sich fügte und es genoss.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als sanft zu lächeln. Im Moment schien alles wie in Watte, irgendwie rosa und süß. Gedankenverloren ließ Kageyama seine Zunge über Hinatas heiße Haut gleiten und wurde mit einem erotischen Seufzer belohnt.   
,,Gefällt dir das?!“,fragte der Setter und kam nicht umhin, selbstgefällig zu grinsen.  
,,Hm-hm!“, gab Hinata zu und war unglaublich froh, dass die Dunkelheit seine rote Gesichtsfarbe verdeckte. Kageyama berührte ihn an Stellen, die ihn absolut nicht kalt ließen.  
Sein Setter schien genau zu wissen was er tun musste.   
,,Was ist mit hier?!“,fragte Kageyama weiter und ließ seine Hand vorlaut in Hinatas Shorts gleiten, um ihn dort sanft zu streicheln.  
Reflexartig biss der kleine Spiker die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Ton von sich zu geben.  
Kageyama hob eine Augenbraue und blickte zu seinem kleinen Wirbelwind, der sich gerade die beste Mühe gab, nicht laut zu werden.  
,,Nana... du hast eine schöne Stimme. Ich will dich hören!“,flüsterte der Setter in die Dunkelheit und musste lächeln, als Hinata die Augen aufriss und ihn mit hochrotem Kopf ansah.  
,,A-aber...“,stotterte dieser und brachte keinen ganzen Satz heraus.  
,,Hör auf zu denken.“,murmelte Kageyama, Hinatas Satz verwendend, und begann, ihn sanft zu küssen, während unter den Bewegungen seiner Hand die Erektion des Spikers wuchs.  
Es war diese unglaubliche Hitze, dieses verzehrende Verlangen nach Liebe, das die beiden zusammen trieb. Ihre Gedanken waren verschwommen, dumpf... wie im Fieber.  
,,D-du bist gemein, Tobio. Ah... warum bin ich der Einzige, der...der hier wahnsinnig wird?!“,hauchte Hinata und stöhnte leise auf, als Kageyama seinen Griff verstärkte. Ihm war so verdammt warm.  
Eine Schweißperle löste sich aus seinem Nacken und verflüchtigte sich in den Kissen.  
Schmetterlinge kitzelten in seinem Bauch, machten seine Gedanken schwerfällig und langsam.  
Alles was er fühlte, dachte, sah und schmeckte, drehte sich nur um Kageyama, um den Moment... nichts anderes hatte mehr Platz.  
,,Dein Vorschlag?!“,fragte Kageyama, seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rau und sein intensiver Blick suchte Hinatas Augen.  
Sein Herzschlag stolperte, als sein Spiker an seinem Shirt herum zupfte.  
Hinatas braune Augen leuchteten verlangend. ,,Ich will dich...“,hauchte er leise und küsste Kageyama nochmals auf die Lippen. Der herb-süße Geschmack vernebelte ihm die Sinne.  
Gequält seufzte Kageyama auf, ließ von seinem Spiker ab und zog seine Hand aus dessen Shorts.  
,,Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet, Idiot?!“,fragte der Schwarzhaarige, der sich nicht sicher war, ob Hinata wirklich wollte, was er da sagte, geschweige denn es überhaupt wusste.  
Er wollte den Kleinen nicht verletzen, um keinen Preis, aber wenn Hinata seine Meinung ändern würde, wäre er dann in der Lage aufzuhören?!  
Sein Herz zog sich schmerzend zusammen, bei dem Gedanken Hinata in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzen.  
Erst die Stimme des Spikers holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Hinata strich sanft mit einer Hand über Kageyamas Wange und murmelte ernst, aber lächelnd:,,Ich weiß was das bedeutet... und ich will es!“  
,,Warum vertraust du mir so?!“,murmelte Kageyama und konnte es nicht fassen.  
Sein Herz schlug um einiges schneller. Hinata war so unglaublich süß. Hatte er sich gerade Hals über Kopf in seinen Spiker verliebt? Ging das überhaupt!? Sich immer wieder in eine Person zu verlieben? Oder war er einfach nur verrückt!?  
,,Ich liebe dich!“,murmelte Hinata leise und blinzelte. Wie lang hatte er das vor Kageyama versteckt?! Wollte er am Anfang nicht wirklich nur seinem Setter helfen? Ohne Hintergedanken!?   
Lächelnd hob der kleine Spiker die Mundwinkel. Dieses Feuer ließ sich nicht mehr löschen. Er hatte gegen die verzehrenden Flammen verloren! Welch Erleichterung!  
Plötzlich wurde Hinata in eine Umarmung gezogen. Spürte Kageyamas warmen Körper an seinem.  
,,Ich liebe dich auch!“,brachte der Setter leise hervor und zog seinen Partner so nah es ging zu sich her. Mit einem Mal ging es ihm so leicht über die Lippen. Warum nur?! Hinata erwiderte die Umarmung und spürte, wie eine unglaubliche Erleichterung sein Herz flattern ließ. Alles war gut. Es war perfekt.

,,Mach langsamer... es tut weh...“,murmelte Hinata und versuchte sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
,,Hör auf dich zu verspannen, dann geht das!“,knurrte Kageyama und hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen. Hinata war eng, heiß und raubte ihm die Sinne.  
Eine Schweißperle löste sich aus seinem Nacken und floss ihm den Rücken hinab.  
Kageyama hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und atmete schwer.  
Ebenso wie sein Spiker, der unter ihm lag und die Beine um Kageyamas Hüfte geschlungen hatte.  
,,Besser?“,fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah in Hinatas braune Augen.  
Dieser hatte Tränen in den Augenwinkeln, nickte aber dennoch leicht.  
Der Anblick schmerzte Kageyama in der Seele, vor allem, da er nichts dagegen tun konnte.  
Seufzend ließ er die Finger seiner Hand über Hinatas Wange gleiten.  
,,Gomen!“,murmelte er und strich dem Spiker die heißen Tränen weg.  
Der Rotschopf schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich gegen Kageyamas warme, sanfte Handfläche.  
,,Ich glaube, ich hab mich daran gewöhnt...“,murmelte er und schluckte leicht.  
Kageyama merkte, wie er an der Grenze seiner Selbstbeherrschung stand, und doch hielt ihn etwas zurück.  
,,Bist du dir sicher?“,fragte er ernst, seine blauen Augen leuchteten.  
Für einen Moment sahen sich beide einfach nur fest in die Augen.  
Hinatas Augen glühten ernst und entschlossen... und voller Liebe.  
Kageyama lächelte warm und beugte sich wieder über seinen Spiker.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich sanft, fast schüchtern, als sich Kageyama wieder bewegte und tiefer in Hinata eindrang.  
Dieser schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz tatsächlich nachließ und einem anderen Gefühl Platz machte. Brennendem Verlangen. Es schlich sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam in seinen Körper, brachte ihn zum keuchen. Es war schön.  
Hinata lächelte. Es war mehr als schön. Er konnte seinem Setter nahe sein, das allein reichte ihm vollkommen, um jeden Schmerz zu ertragen.  
Doch plötzlich veränderte sich etwas...  
Kageyama war gerade dabei sich wieder in ihm zu versenken, als Hinata aufstöhnte und sich sein Griff um Kageyamas Schultern augenblicklich verkrampfte.  
Der Setter ließ ihn Sterne sehen, als ihm die brennende Hitze den Kopf leer fegte.  
Das süße Verlangen ließ ihn schwindelig werden. Warum kam das so plötzlich?  
,,W-was zum...?!“,hauchte er leise und blickte zu Kageyama auf, der selbst einen verwunderten Blick hatte, aber langsam begann zu verstehen.  
Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Setters wurde breiter. ,,Gefunden!“,murmelte er leise, griff nach Hinatas Hüfte und vollführte die Bewegung noch einmal.  
Der Spiker stöhnte lustvoll auf, während sich sein Körper selbstständig machte und sich an den Setter schmiegte. Der Kleine verstand die Welt nicht mehr und es war ihm egal.  
Aus halb geöffneten Augen sah er zu Kageyama, blickte in die blauen Augen und gab sich ihm vollkommen hin.   
Begierig ließ dieser seine Zunge über die Lippen gleiten.  
Hinata gab unglaublich geile Geräusche von sich. Der Setter fühlte sich wie im Rausch, wollte mehr davon.  
Mehr...  
Ein unbändiges Verlangen befiel ihn, ließ ihn erschaudern. Er brauchte Hinata. Mehr als alles andere...  
,,Ah~ T-tobio...“, begann der Kleine einen Satz, doch sein Verstand war im Grunde schon gar nicht mehr fähig, Sätze zu bilden. Kageyama vernebelte ihm die Sinne, ließ ihn dieses unglaubliche Gefühl spüren. Leidenschaft.  
Brennende, flutende Leidenschaft, die alles mit sich riss...  
Der Raum schien sich um die beiden zu drehen. Hinata wurde schwindelig und er drückte sich enger an Kageyama. Wollte ihn spüren, keinen Millimeter zwischen ihnen haben.  
Beide hatten längst aufgehört zu sprechen. Waren viel zu sehr beschäftigt.  
Ihr Atem ging schwer und schnell.  
Die Zimmertemperatur schien um ein vielfaches zu steigen.  
,,Tobio....ich.....i-ch...“,begann der Rotschopf verzweifelt und wollte den Setter von sich weg schieben.  
Für einen Moment verwirrt, hielt Kageyama inne... lächelte aber dann.  
,,Ich auch. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“,wisperte er rau in Hinatas Ohr und nahm die Hände des Spikers in seine, verschränkte liebevoll die Finger mit seinen.  
Sex war anstrengend. Und der Schwarzhaarige glaubte nicht, sich noch lange zurückhalten zu können. Hinata unter ihm schien innerlich zu zittern und stand wohl schon länger an der Klippe.  
Es hatte etwas Verlockendes, sich dieser Neigung hinzugeben.  
Und genau das tat Kageyama, hörte auf, sich zurück zuhalten. Nahm sich was er wollte...  
Und Hinata stieg darauf ein. Gab sich Kageyama in fiebriger Hitze vollkommen hin.  
Ohne es selbst wirklich zu bemerken stöhnte er bei jeder Bewegung Kageyamas laut auf.  
Die Hitze war überwältigend. Mitreisend...  
Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des Kleineren, als....

 

...das Licht anging.  
Verwirrt und völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen zuckten beide Jungs zusammen.  
Warum war es so grell?  
,,Mam!?“,fragte Kageyama und in seiner Stimme schwang Schock, Empörung und Ungläubigkeit mit. Die Frau Mitte 40 Stand im Türrahmen und besah sich das Bild. Sie schien eben erst von der Arbeit heimgekommen zu sein.  
Oh Fuck!


	15. Deltaphase: Daydream

Er saß am Tisch, eine Tasse Kaffee neben sich stehen habend und starrte vor sich hin.  
Seine blauen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt vor Ärger, doch er schwieg, sagte nichts und schluckte alles hinunter.  
Seine Mutter saß vor ihm. Sie sah ihren Sohn lange an, während sich ihr Blick förmlich in ihn hinein bohrte.  
,,Tobio...“, begann sie und ihre Stimme war eisig, schneidend und sehr ernst.  
Der Setter schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenigstens war Shoyo nicht davon betroffen.   
Der Spiker hatte seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und war gegangen. Ohne Abschied und ohne jemanden in die Augen zu sehen. Innerlich seufzend, beschloss Kageyama sich in der Schule um den Wirbelwind zu kümmern... wenn er dass hier überlebte.  
,,Ich will dir einen guten Rat geben! Lass die Finger von ihm...“  
Innerlich zusammenzuckend, öffnete Kageyama die Augen und begegnete dem Blick seiner Mutter.  
Doch sie war noch nicht fertig.

***

Hinata sah aus dem Fenster und träumte vor sich hin.  
Er wollte sich bewegen, durch die Gänge rennen und diese innere Spannung loswerden.  
Doch er war hier praktisch gefesselt, konnte nicht weg.  
Die Worte seines Lehrers gingen in ein monotones Rauschen über. Geräusche, die wie die Brandung ab und zu zu dem Spiker durchdrangen, ohne von ihm wirklich wahrgenommen zu werden.  
Sein Blick galt abwechselnd dem Fenster und der Uhr.   
Die Zeit verfloss langsam und zäh wie Honig.  
Hinata mahlte mit den Zähnen.  
,,Er spricht nicht mehr mit mir!“,dachte er. Blinzelnd richtete sich sein Blick auf die kahlen Bäume.  
Heute Morgen war Kageyama an Hinata vorbei gegangen... einfach so, ohne mit ihm zu reden, ohne ihn anzulächeln... ohne ihn anzusehen.  
In der Pause das gleiche Spiel.  
Hinata merkte, wie sein Herzschlag stolperte. Es tat unglaublich weh.  
Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass Kageyama ihn jemals wieder ignorieren würde... jetzt tat er es.  
,,Das vergeht wieder... ganz bestimmt!“,redete er sich im Stillen ein und ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten. Es musste so sein. Kageyama ignorierte ihn sicher nicht, sondern war nur in Gedanken gewesen. Ganz bestimmt!  
Je mehr Hinata versuchte sich das einzureden, desto mehr glaubte sein Kopf daran... ein schmerzvolles Stechen in seiner Brust erinnerte ihn aber, dass sein Herz jede Lüge durchschaute.  
In dem Moment wünschte sich der kleine Spiker, dass er sofort aufstehen und Kageyama zur Rechenschaft ziehen könnte. So ließ er doch nicht mit sich umgehen! Kageyama war ein Idiot, nichts weiter und er würde ihm die Meinung geigen, egal ob er ihn ignoriert hatte oder nur in Gedanken versunken war! Aber... wäre das in letzterem Fall nicht unfair?  
Sehnsüchtig betrachtete Hinata zwei Vögel, die draußen am grau bewölkten Himmel ihre Bahnen zogen. Hätte nicht er selbst Kageyama ansprechen sollen?!  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, wirklich ignoriert zu werden!?  
Es hätte sicher etwas gebracht! Ganz bestimmt! Kageyama hätte sich zu ihm umgedreht und sie wären ganz normal durch die Gänge gelaufen und hätten miteinander geredet. Oder etwa nicht?!  
Dumpf pochende Kopfschmerzen erinnerten Hinata daran, dass sein Gehirn nur eine begrenzte Kapazität hatte, und die war soeben eindeutig überschritten worden.  
Die Stirn auf den Tisch legend, starrte Hinata auf das Holz und betrachtete die Jahresringe in der Maserung. Er wollte sich bewegen. Diese innere Anspannung loswerden. Frei sein, wie die Vögel am Himmel.  
Es war zum heulen...  
Draußen wurde eines der kleinen Vögelchen von einem Greifvogel gepackt und weggetragen...

***

Kageyama starrte mit aller Macht auf sein Arbeitsblatt. Wie er Englisch hasste! Warum sollte er sich das überhaupt merken? Er war schließlich Japaner!  
Doch noch mehr als sein Unmut über die Sprache, nagte sein Gewissen an ihm.  
Es war dieses unheilvolle Prickeln im Nacken und der Setter bemerkte die leichte Übelkeit.  
Sein Griff um seinen Stift wurde nur noch fester.  
Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, egal was er versuchte. Seine Gedanken glitten die ganze Zeit ab.  
Hinata...  
Die Zähne zusammenbeißend begann er einfach irgendetwas in die leeren Kästchen einzufüllen.  
Immer wieder hallte der letzte Satz seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf wieder. Was sollte er tun?!  
Was war richtig und was war falsch!?  
Er hatte am Morgen Hinata gesehen... aber er konnte im Moment noch überhaupt nicht klar denken.  
Er war an ihm vorbei gegangen, hatte ihn ignoriert... Kageyama hätte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen können.  
Nicht in diese braunen Augen, die sonst vor Mut und Lebensfreude strahlten.  
Nicht, wenn Hinata auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete... und er sie dem Rotschopf nicht geben konnte, noch nicht.  
Kageyama fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Sein Kopf schmerzte.  
Eigentlich war es doch klar, was er machen würde, oder?! Warum zögerte er dann?!  
Der Setter merkte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und seine Hände feucht wurden.  
Was wenn Hinata nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte?  
Schließlich war das Fiasko mehr als nur ein Schlag in den Magen gewesen... es war entwürdigend!  
Das Papier riss ein Stück ein, als er mit zu starkem Druck weiter schrieb.  
Seine blauen Augen starrten vor sich hin. Der Stift zerbrach mit einem Knacken in seiner Hand.

***

Mit langsamen Bewegungen holte Hinata das Bento aus seiner Tasche und stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Ihm war überhaupt nicht danach, es zu essen... Er war sich fast sicher, dass er das liebevoll gemachte Essen seiner Mutter 20 Minuten später auf der Toilette wieder hochwürgen würde.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er einen Knoten im Magen.  
Sollte er jetzt in der Mittagspause zu Kageyama gehen, oder hier vor seinem Bento sitzen bleiben?  
Kageyama würde ihn sicher ignorieren... oder wartete sein Setter etwa darauf, dass er zu ihm kam?!  
Sich die Haare raufend, biss Hinata die Zähne zusammen.  
Alles war so verdammt kompliziert... und wenn er ehrlich war... wollte er Kageyama nicht wirklich sehen...  
Er würde dem Setter nicht in die Augen sehen können. Eine innere Wand, viel zu hoch um sie zu überfliegen, hinderte ihn daran.  
Es wäre einfach zu... peinlich...   
Und Kageyama machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er gerne ein Gespräch suchen.  
Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte ihn.   
Was wenn Kageyama nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte... waren sie überhaupt je zusammen gewesen?!  
Die Erkenntnis traf den Spiker wie ein Blitz. Kageyama und er waren nie ein Paar, in dem Sinne, gewesen...sie waren Partner, Kollegen, Kameraden...nichts weiter.  
Mit einem mal hallte eine Stimme durch Hinatas Gedanken.  
,,Alles was er nicht braucht, um zu gewinnen, wirft er weg!“  
Der Spiker schluckte hart und hielt sich den Kopf.  
,,So ist er nicht, so ist Kageyama nicht!“, jammerte er leise vor sich hin.  
Er merkte wie sich die Verzweiflung in ihm ausbreitete.  
,,Hinata? Du bist doch mit Kageyama-kun im Volleyballteam, oder?!“, wurde er aus seiner grüblerischen Sackgasse geholt.  
Hinata hob den Kopf und sah das Mädchen an, das etwas verlegen vor seinem Tisch stand.  
,,Ja, was gibt’s?!“,fragte der Spiker und musterte seine Mitschülerin, die ungewohnt hibbelig von einem Bein auf das andere trat.  
,,Würd- würdest du ihm das hier geben.... das hat eine Freundin von mir geschrieben, aber sie ist zu schüchtern und...“  
,,Hab verstanden!“,murmelte Hinata leise und stand auf.  
Er packte seine Sachen weg und nahm dem Mädchen den rosanen Briefumschlag aus der Hand.  
,,Danke!“,und damit war sie weg.  
Hinata schenkte dem Liebesbrief einen laaangen bedeutsamen Blick.  
Jetzt musste er zu Kageyama, ob er wollte oder nicht.

***

,,Kageyama-kun!?“  
Der Setter hatte den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und schlief vor sich hin. Kaum hörte er seinen Namen öffnete er langsam die Augen. Seine Lider fühlten sich schwerer an als sonst.  
Langsam erhob er sich. Sein Mitschüler deutete nach draußen in den Flur, wo der Setter Hinata an der Fensterfront lehnen sah. Sofort stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Er schluckte, bemühte sich nicht zu rennen.  
Seine blauen Augen funkelten und er freute sich seinen Spiker zu sehen. Das bedeutete schließlich, dass Hinata ihn sehen wollte und...  
Ein seltsamer Gedanke kam dem Schwarzhaarigen. Was wenn Hinata gekommen war, um ihre so wacklige Beziehung zu beenden... hatten sie überhaupt eine gehabt?  
Kageyama riss die Augen auf. Hinatas Blick war ernster als sonst, dabei sah der Spiker nur abwartend aus dem Fenster.  
Generell schien sich der Rotschopf verändert zu haben. Er wirkte entmutigt.  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Kageyama aus, während er auf den Kleinen zu ging.  
Alles fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt. Die Geräusche um ihn herum verstummten.  
Seine Schritte machten keinen Lärm... der Boden war voller Federn.  
Kageyama blinzelte, während diese kurze Illusion wieder verschwand, als Hinata sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
Hatte er nicht gerade wieder Flügel gehabt? Auch wenn einer von ihnen schlaff herab hing...?  
,,Hier, das ist für dich. Soll ich dir von Yarimaki-san aus meiner Klasse geben!“, murmelte Hinata und drückte Kageyama den rosanen Brief in die Hände.  
Der Setter öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Doch irgendetwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
War es die Art wie Hinata ihn ansah, die Stimmung hier, oder sein eigenes Versagen!?  
Kageyama wusste es nicht. Er starrte auf den Liebesbrief und dann wieder zu Hinata der sich umdrehte und den Flur hinunter ging, ...weg von seinem Setter...  
Wieder verschwammen die Geräusche und Kageyama war sich sicher das Hinata einen gebrochenen Flügel hinter sich herzog. Der Boden war voller schwarzer Federn.  
Er konnte ihm nicht hinter her rennen... wieso!? Das hier war doch kein Traum, und er war nicht bloß Beobachter... warum rührte sich sein Körper nicht!?  
Kageyamas Blick fiel auf den Briefumschlag. Die Durchsage aus dem Lautsprecher bekam er kaum mit.  
Was war Hinata für ihn?!   
Der Spiker war doch alles was zählte! Warum zögerte er dann?  
Blinzelnd öffnete Kageyama den rosanen Brief und las ihn sich durch, unwissend dass zwei braune Augen ihn ganz genau beobachteten und jeder seiner Bewegungen folgten.  
Die Lautsprecherdurchsage wurde wiederholt.  
,,Achtung eine Unwetterwarnung hat uns so eben erreicht. Wir bitten alle Schüler sich unverzüglich und ohne Umwege nach Hause zu begeben!“  
Die Schulgänge leerten sich.

***

Hinata war sich sicher, dass Kageyama noch nie einen der Liebesbriefe geöffnet hatte, die er ab und an bekam. Es schien ihn nie groß interessiert zu haben. Also warum tat sein Setter es jetzt?!  
War das Absicht?  
Nachdenklich schob Hinata sein Fahrrad neben sich her. Er hatte keine Lust zu strampeln, er hatte keine Lust nach Hause zu gehen. Sollte ihn doch das Unwetter erwischen.  
Ein kalter Wind strich ihm durch die Haare und die Bäume bewegten ihre kahlen Äste im Luftzug.  
Der kleine Spiker starrte vor sich auf den Weg. Er spürte wie seine Augen brannten.  
Ein dicker Kloß machte sich in seinem Hals breit. Zittrig atmete er tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen.  
Kageyama war ja so gemein!  
Der Kleine hob den Blick, als er an die Weggabelung kam.  
Dort wo sich Kageyamas und sein Nachhauseweg trennten. Der Spiker wusste nicht wieso, aber er blieb stehen.  
Eine erneute Windböe rollte durch die Landschaft. Irgendwo Krächzte ein Rabe.  
Hinata hatte keine Ahnung, warum er nicht weiter ging. Er musste doch nach Hause... doch dieses Gefühl tief in ihm hielt ihn davon ab.  
Er hoffte Kageyama zu sehen. Schließlich musste dieser auch heim.  
Hinata wartete...  
Seine Haare wurden vom Wind verstrubbelt. Die Zeit verstrich, während sein Herz immer schwerer wurde. Der Spiker schluckte, als er ein Regentropfen auf seiner Nase landete.   
Wortlos schwang er sich auf den Sattel seines Fahrrades und trat in die Pedale...  
Er hatte genug gewartet...  
Jetzt war es ihm egal! 

~Ende~

 

 

 

 

~Epilog~

,,Ich will dir einen guten Rat geben! Lass die Finger von ihm, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst! Liebe ist nichts, womit man spielt.“  
,,Ich spiele nicht damit! Ich meine es ernst, wie bei allem anderen auch!“  
,,Ist er es wert!? Denk gut nach, bevor du antwortest!“

,,Er ist es wert, definitiv!“,murmelte Kageyama und schloss die Augen.  
Sein Atem ging stoßweise, während er sich beeilte nach Hause zu kommen.  
Man sah ihm an, dass er es eilig hatte. Seine Jacke war falsch geknöpft und sein Schal hing ihm lose um den Hals.   
Der Setter öffnete die Augen und warf einen besorgten Blick in den Himmel.  
Ob Hinata schon zuhause war?!  
Blaue Augen glühten auf und der Wind spielte mit seinen schwarzen Haaren.  
Federn wehten ihm ins Gesicht, strichen über seine ausgekühlte Haut.  
Erschrocken wurde Kageyama aus seinem Tagtraum geholt. War das gerade echt gewesen?   
Der Setter wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen.  
Ein Auto fuhr leise brummend die Straße hinunter.  
Pustend brachte der Wind die kahlen Äste in Bewegung.  
Kageyama schluckte, sah schwarze Federn in der Luft wehen und hob den Blick zu Hinata, welchen er in einiger Entfernung am Wegrand stehen sah.  
Dieser wirkte irgendwie niedergeschlagen, erschöpft.  
Kageyama tat es in der Seele weh, den Kleinen so zu sehen. Schließlich war das absolut nicht Hinatas Art.   
Der Spiker stieg auf sein Fahrrad und wollte losfahren. Kageyama zuckte zusammen.  
,,Hinata!“,rief er so laut er konnte und sein Spiker wäre fast vor Schreck vom Rad gefallen.  
Braune Augen wurden ungläubig aufgerissen.  
,,Ka-kageyama?!“,fragte Hinata erstaunt und bremste sofort wieder.  
Sein Setter schien außer Atem und sprintete die letzten hundert Meter zu ihm in Bestzeit.  
,,Du Trottel, warum bist du nicht schon zuhause?!“,fauchte Kageyama sofort zwischen den Atemzügen, als er bei seinem Spiker angekommen war.  
Hinata wollte etwas Entschuldigendes sagen, doch dann schloss er den Mund und stellte sich quer.  
,,Das sagt der Richtige! Und, hast du den Liebesbrief gelesen?!“,fragte er giftig zurück.  
Fragend sah Kageyama auf und blickte es überhaupt nicht. Doch Hinata schien eindeutig beleidigt.  
,,Huh? Ja, na und!?“,fragte er und sah Hinata aus ungläubig funkelnden Augen an.  
Dieser blies sauer die Wangen auf und deutete mit einem Finger auf Kageyama. ,,Was soll das überhaupt jetzt werden!? Du ignorierst mich schon den ganzen Tag und jetzt kommst du angekrochen, weißt du überhaupt, wie du mich anpisst!?“,zeterte er.  
Kageyama stand da und zuckte mit einem Auge. Gerade wollte er den Spiker einfach nur nehmen und schütteln, als es plötzlich ´Klick´ in seinem Kopf machte.  
In einer Bewegung schnappte er sich den kleinen Spiker und drückte ihn an sich.  
Hinata, der damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, fand sich nun einige Zentimeter über dem Boden baumelnd wieder. Hinter ihm kippte das Fahrrad um und landete scheppernd auf dem Boden.  
,,Ka-kageyama???“,fragte der Spiker völlig überrumpelt und riss die Augen auf.  
,,Du bist eifersüchtig!“,murmelte der Setter ihm ins Ohr und musste gleich darauf einen strampelnden, zappelnden und kratzenden Hinata aushalten.  
,,Bin ich nicht, Bakageyama, und jetzt lass mich runter, du Idiot!“,maulte Hinata und machte seinem Ärger Luft.  
Vorsichtig stellte Kageyama seinen Mitspieler zurück auf den Boden, machte aber keine Anstalten, Hinata loszulassen.  
Der Spiker ließ es geschehen. Seine braunen Augen auf seine Schuhe gerichtet, schwieg er vor sich hin.  
,,Du bist süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist!“,murmelte Kageyama, seine blauen Augen funkelten belustigt. Sanft legte er seine Finger unter Hinatas Kinn und drückte es hoch, sodass der Spiker gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. ,,Hör auf mich süß zu nennen!“,maulte der Rotschopf halbherzig und wurde leicht rot. Zögernd sah er zu seinem Setter hoch.  
Kageyama blinzelte. Er könnte in diesen tiefen, braunen Augen ertrinken.  
Ein warmes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er die Augen schloss und sich zu seinem Spiker hinabbeugte.  
Hinata sah ganz deutlich, was sein Setter vorhatte.  
Sein Herzschlag setzte einmal aus. Kageyama war ihm so nah...  
Da war sie wieder, diese Wärme, die Vertrautheit.  
Selbst die Augen schließend, stellte sich Hinata auf die Zehenspitzen und reckte sich ihm entgegen.  
Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen.   
Die ersten Regentropfen lösten sich aus den Wolken.  
Es begann zu regnen. Der Wind heulte auf.  
Die beiden Gestalten rührten sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck, standen da und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

 

,,Ja, Hinata ist es wert.“,murmelte Kageyama und sah seiner Mutter in die Augen. Diese lächelte plötzlich. Ihre Augen leuchteten warm.  
,,Dann wünsche ich euch das Beste!“

 

Kageyama schloss Hinata in eine sanfte Umarmung. Der Regen wurde stärker, doch sie störten sich nicht daran. Gerade störte ihn überhaupt nichts. Es war wie ein Traum, ein sehr schöner Traum.  
Immer wieder hallte ihm der letzte Satz seiner Mutter durch den Kopf. Und ja sein Spiker war es wert!!!  
Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas so ernst gemeint!  
,,Ich liebe dich, Hinata Shoyo!“,murmelte er leise.  
,,Jetzt kommt sicher: Willst du MEIN Spiker werden!“, witzelte der Wirbelwind und zog eine übertrieben, gewichtige Miene.  
,,Halt die Klappe und sag, dass du mich auch liebst!“, knurrte der Setter.  
,,Ich liebe dich auch!“


End file.
